


Bloom

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Levi adores eren, Love, M/M, Partial blood and gore, Past Child Abuse, Police, Sweet, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, overcoming abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 56,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many years Levi's step-mother has always wanted a daughter. When she married Levi's father, she let Levi grow out his hair and placed make up on his face. But when his father died and left her alone with him. Her once sweet gestures, turned black and vile. She immediately changed his name, gender and forced him to live life as a female. It wasn't until his final year of school that she allowed him to go to public school. Even so, her strict rules and the constant bullying from classmates didn't help. Well, that was what he thought until Eren found him in the schools flower garden. He feels like something inside him is missing. There are so many questions, trials and difficulties in this cruel world. But all Levi wants is freedom in his life. Will he ever get it? Follow Eren and Levi along as they find themselves and more lovely heart wrenching Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long time no talk

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story levi a kudos and comment if you feel like it! Thanks so much for reading!

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it father? Well you don’t have to worry about me now… Mom taught me how to be a big girl. Isn’t that nice? The only thing is, she isn’t happy with my thighs, my huge stomach, or my overall weight. But i’m doing better. School is full of spitefulness and hatred. But I don’t hate it. Isn’t that good? Mother said I shouldn’t visit you anymore. So I guess this is our last day together huh? You know mother, she’ll get angry if i don’t come back before sunset. So goodbye!”  
Those were the last words Levi had said to his father before coming back home. Home life wasn’t as kind to him as he pretended it to be. There in the front door waiting for him stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was luscious, long, and shimmering. She had the softest smile and a gorgeous complexion. She was every ounce of perfection that women longed for.  
“Levianne, My sweet darling, where were you?” she asked sweetly. That name, her smile, and her voice. All of it was false. Her seraphine smile captured men and made women envy her.  
“I was studying, the bus came back a few minutes late. I’m sorry mother,” Levi replied in the most feminine voice he could muster. It had been exactly 3 months into his final year. Studying at a fast pace wasn’t so difficult for him. However, he delayed his studies purposefully to avoid being home. But in doing so, he would have to speak to his mother. She reached for Levis slick thin black hair.  
“Really? You weren’t doing anything else?” she asked, her honeyed tone made Levi shiver.  
“No, I wasn’t,” Levi replied.  
His mother stroked his hair peacefully and took a deep sigh.  
“You know, your hair is so beautiful Levianne. I’m jealous, it’s so easy to manipulate, so soft to touch, so beautiful..”  
“Thank you mother-”  
“But, It upsets me when you lie to me. Such beautiful hair belongs to such an ugly... LIAR! WHERE WERE YOU LEVIANNE? YOU LIED TO ME DIDN’T YOU? SEEING YOUR FATHER AGAIN HM?” she raised her voice as she yanked Levis hair furiously. She clawed the back of his head as she gripped onto a fist full of hair. Levi closed his eyes and winced in pain as her nails dug into his scalp.  
“No, I was studying mother I promise!” he replied in a clear tone. The woman dragged Levi down the hall by his hair. She made him kneel before her and kicked him in his abdomen.  
“Dirty lies! Do you know how selfish you are for bothering him? He’s resting you selfish pig! Just for that no dinner today!” she hissed.  
“Wait, mother please! I didn’t eat,” she coughed.  
“So? Maybe you’ll finally lose some weight!”  
“Mother-”  
“I said no! Can’t you see? all that i’m doing for you is good!” she cried.  
“i’m sorry mother!” Levi croaked.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it levianne! Now get up before you school uniform gets dirty!” she ordered.  
Levi sat there for a moment and tried to stand. But was knocked down immediately again by his step-mother.  
“I SAID GET UP GO!” she boomed. Levi crawled toward the wall and used a nearby chair to get up. He held his stomach as he shakily walked to the stairs. Levi crawled up them and made it to his room. After entering he closed it silently and went to the bathroom. Levi regurgitated his lunch and some juice he had earlier. After cleaning up the mess he made, he went to check his pudgy stomach. A bruise was a new addition to the stretch marks on his abdomen. He sighed unhappily gazing at them and slid off his clothes. The poor young adult stepped into his shower and cried to his heart’s content. It was his only escape, the one place she couldn’t touch or hear him. Levi feared crying in front of his mother most of all. He felt guilt whenever his mother would turn black.  
“She wasn’t always evil, she was just stressed…” he told himself. He was turning a blind eye to the abuse for the sake of having a home. He knew it wasn’t right, he knew that wasn’t how a mother should act, and yet he loved her and admired her. Because he was her daughter.  
“Daughters are supposed to love their mothers,” he sniffled and told himself every time she beat him. Over the years Levi had learned to keep a first-aid kit near by. He learned to tend to his own wounds and even had to stitch himself up at one point. She was a vile and hateful woman, with a kind face toward others.  
Still, he felt guilty as he curled up in bed.  
"becuase of my selfish desire. I caused her pain... tomorrow will be a better day," he thought, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning Levi was sure to impress his mother. But she wasn't having any of it. She nit picked at levi's appearance and pointed out every flaw.  
"Hair down? Who are you trying to impress? Your lovely eyes are what will draw away from that body of yours. Put it up. I want my daughter looking pretty. not like some unkempt boar," She ordered and flicked a rubber band at Levi. It stung, leaving a red mark on his cheek.  
"Yes mother.." he mumbled. Her mother smiled after she looked at her phone.  
"Oh how beautiful! Now if we could just add more make up.." she said through her clenched teeth.  
"Mother with all due respect. I have to leave... im going to be late. Can you give me a ride to school?" Levi asked.  
"School? That was your idea! Why should I have to lug your fat ass! I have my own life too! Go run, you'll lose calories that way!" She barked.  
"But mom it's 4 miles!"  
"I don't care leave! I want you back here before sunset!" She yelled as she pushed levi out the door. Levi shivered as the cold morninh air bit his nose. Snow fell as Levi pulled his bag onto his shoulder. He had forgotten his jacket inside. But heard the door lock behind him. His hopes for warmth were gone. Luckily levi had kept a scarf and mittens in his bag. He walked to the bus stop and sighed. He also remembered, he only had enough money for only one bus ride that day. Levi got off that bus and walked the 4 miles in the cold. His legs were as cold as ice as his skirt swayed along with the wind. It was peaceful, but when he arrived. The hellish school life began as he walked into a warm building. He began to feel his legs again. He was thankful the weather wasn't too horrible. But as the bell rang for 4th period, People began to flood the halls. He walked through the crowd as groups hung out in the hallway. Some stared and began poke fun at his weight.  
"Wide load coming through!" Someone yelled. Levi clenched his hand into a fist and kept walking.  
"Really, a pony tail? How tacky," a group of girls snickered after that comment.  
"She wishes she could walk faster,"  
"She's so gross, who let her wear a skirt? Right Eren?"  
"That girl.. " He though tuning out the girls pointless jeering. Levi hated going in between periods. But still, it was nice to be around people other than his mother. He at least could take the next 2 periods and have peace to himself. Still no one wanted to partner up with him. Especially in class. They would sneakily pass notes and call him fat or stupid. The worst was when he kept reading his mother's awful text messages. At the end of the day. Levi walked quickly down the hallways with tears in his eyes.  
"Why," He thought as he ran to the schools indoor garden.  
"They can't... They can't... hurt me... not here," Levi sniffled as he found a bench behind large bushes of roses. Levis stomach growled and a hunger pang took over. He took out a candy bar. He used food as a way to cope. Becuase of this, and the costant meal skipping. Levi had developed a habit of binge eating. whenever the day god the better of him. Levi felt his tears spill from his eyes as he took a bite.  
"I need to stop, I don't deserve it.." he said through soft chews. The sticky sweet candy bar melted his pain.  
"I..I-" He hiccupped before sobbing away as loudly as he could. For the most part, the place was as lonely as can be. On some days, he would sit there and enjoy watching over the plants. On others he'd try to keep himself together. Levi covered his face and drowned out all the white noise of his pain. Till he heard the bushes rustle. A beautiful boy with the softest chocolate locks poked his head through. Levis eyes widened as he stared at him.  
"Hey... are you okay?" The boy asked softly. He stepped out of the bush and stared at Levi. His eyes were as gorgeous as the emerald sea.  
"If only I could be that beautiful.." he thought and looked away.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," He replied softly. Levi immediately wiped his eyes and looked away.  
"You don't seem okay..." he mumbled and sat down next to Levi.  
"I'm fine, you don't have to be here."  
"But I want to."  
"Why?"  
"Becuase I can't stand people crying. I've heard what they've said in the past few months about you," he whispered. Levi looked away ashamed.  
"I see, Are you here out of pity?" He asked solemly.  
"Pity? I just thought you needed someone to talk to." he replied.  
"Someone to talk to?" Levi asked.  
"Haven't you had someone like that?"  
"No.. I've been home schooled my whole life.."  
"Seriously?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah, so I understand them in a sense.. they're not wrong."  
"But they are, why would they just pick on you like that?"  
"Maybe they're just stressed," Levi laughed hesitantly.  
"That isn't stress! That isn't stress at all that's teaching them to be cruel."  
"Well, I probably deserve it. Don't think on it too much," Levi smiled.  
"But you don't deserve it. Don't you deserve to be happy?" he replied.  
"Happy.." Levi blushed at the thought.  
"It would be nice, but I don't think someone as big as me can be that way," he mumbled.  
"Girls can be whatever size they wish.. you look beautiful either way," he mumbled. Levi lifted his gaze from the floor and stared at eren. For the first time in his life. He was praised for his looks and yet Levi wasn't sure how to process it. The boy tucked a strand of hair behind levi's ear and smiled.  
"Don't get so caught up in what they think. You're fine the way you are,"  
"Oh, thank you.." Levi blushed and turned away.  
"My names Eren, what is yours?"  
"Levianne.." he replied meekly.  
"Strange name..."  
"Yeah... I had no choice in the matter it's stupid I-.."  
"I like it," Eren said, cutting Levi off. Levi sat there quietly. He hid his face under his charcoal Locks. Why was this boy praising him? All this time he was teased for the name his mother gave him.  
"Levianne heavy-anne," rushed through levi's head. He gripped the cloth on his skirt. He did nothing to deserve it and yet. It made him happy and warm inside.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Becuase, it's yours right? It's way better than calling you "Hey you" or "that girl. I've seen you around.. so I'm glad I got to know your name today," He chuckled. Levi peeked through his hair and looked at eren.  
"It's a nice garden, not everything is in bloom.. but I'm sure it will be good," he told Levi.  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He smiled.  
"Hey-" before eren could talk anymore. Levi's phone began to buzz loudly on his lap. When he noticed what the time was. A horrified expression took to his face.  
"I-I really have to go!"  
"Hey wait-"  
"Sorry, good bye eren. Thank you for all you've done!" He said as he bowed. Levi ran out of the garden and tried to make it to his bus. He was thankful he made it only a minute late. But still his mother wore an ugly expression on her face.  
"A minute late levianne! You could have been killed or worse!" She yelled.  
"Why won't you listen to your dear mother?" She shrieked as she grabbed levi's wrist and threw him on the floor.  
"I'm sorry I was only a minute late,"  
"A minute could mean death! Then what am I going to do?" She said as she kicked his side and punched his thigh.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"No dinner, go to bed! I'll starve you till you learn!" She demanded. Levi nodded and got up.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, goodnight,"  
"And no crying or I'll make sure you cry about a broken bone!" She yelled.  
"Yes mother," he replied softly.  
No matter how beaten levi was that day. It wouldn't take away from the happiness of his encounter with Eren


	2. Hello, how are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is warming up to his new friend

The next morning Levi woke up to a wonderful breakfast. His mother was sweet and gentle. It was nice when she wasn't as stressed. She complimented his eyes and cleaned up for him. She apologized sweetly as usual.  
"Now take your special pretty girl pills," she smiled. Levi gulped them down without issue. He didnt exactly know what they were for. His mother always said they were vitamins. But someone about them made Levi feel odd. When he questioned them. Her smile broke and she turned black.  
"They're good for you. I thought I already told you," she laughed hesitantly and tripped him as he walked out the door.  
"That hair tie.. don't stand out from me," she growled.  
"Y-Yes mother," Levi nodded. He used an ugly lint covered scrunchie his mother gave him. He hated the ugly murky color and it's fat ruffles. Levi wore a beaten down look on his face as he walked out the door. It warmed his heart to know she wasn't as black today. In this small period of peace. He would call her murky in his mind. Levi sighed and walked to the bus stop. Yet again he missed the bus becuase of his mother. But it didn't matter to levi. he was a good student and didn't have any academic issues. If he had anything lower than an A. He knew he would have been cut by her whip. Levis bruise was still a deep purple. He tried his best to pull down his skirt as low as possible. When he got into class two boys were smirking at him. A group of girls invited him over. Levi was unsure at first and cautiously went stood by his desk.  
"take your seats!" Their teacher called out. Following his voice a loud thud was heard. The class was silent as Levi yelped in pain. Someone had loosened the screws on his chair. Levi held back his tears knowing he'd be beaten.  
"Looks like the chair can't even take heavy-annes weight," a girl giggled. The whole class erupted in laughter.  
"Stop! Are you alright? I'll call your mother right away," The teacher said as he helped her up. Levi winced and clenched his jaw.  
"No! I mean.. It's alright mr jinn.. I'm fine, don't call my mom please. Go back to teaching," he replied. He was put off by her response. The blond respected her wishes. He went back to his desk and started the lecture. After holding in the pain for the rest of the period. Levi was happy to hear the bell. He tried his best not to limp around others. His right leg made him scream mentally. For the rest of the day people snickered behind his back. A video trailed around of his morning mishap. They pointed and grinned chanting that awful rhyme. He kept his head low and took it.  
"I deserve this," he mumbled. Levi received an ice pack from the nurse. when he reached the garden he sighed in relief. He swore and looked at his leg. It was larger. Some blood trickled down and he took out his small first-aid kit. He cleaned up the blood and left an ice pack on it. Levi didn't shout or cry. He just stared blankly at the flowers and plants in the garden. He was alone again, that was what he was doomed to be. At least, that's what he thought. The bushes next to him rustled lightly. Erens head poked out with a worried look on his face.  
"Are you alright? I saw the video!" He gasped. Levi looked up yet again surprised.  
"I'm fine.. just fell down was all," Levi smiled.  
"It sounded like it hurt. I was worried about you." He sighed in relief.  
"Worried?" Levi thought.  
"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle," Levi replied softly. Levi took a good look at Erens face and noticed a cut on his cheek.  
"What about you? Did something happen?" Levi asked. Eren sat down next to Levi. He was puzzled by his question. Levi pointed to his own forehead and cheek. The gesture registered and Eren touched his face. When he removed his hand. There was a spot of blood on his fingers. Levi chuckled and took out his smart first-aid kit again.  
"I'll take care of that. Sit still okay?" He ordered. Levis sweet tone of voice made Eren smile.  
"Yes m'am," he chirped. Levi cleaned off the cuts and slapped on a bandage over each of them. As she was leaning over Eren studied his features. All seemed well and good. Before he noticed the deep splotch of bruised black flesh. His expression didn't falter as Levi pulled away. Levi pulled his skirt down and looked away.  
"Those aren't marks from a simple fall," Eren thought. Her skiddish behavior made sense to him now. He wasn't sure how to approach her about it. Her sleeves slid down slightly revealing more on Levi's wrists. Levi pulled down his sleeves more and smiled.  
"All better now you don't have to walk around with open cuts," he chuckled.  
"Thank you," he laughed hesitantly.  
"How did you become so prepared?" Eren asked.  
"A lady must be prepared and never show tears. Even if you're in pain... at least thats that my mother says. But, I don't know. Mm, well.. before my father died. I sort of picked up the habit. I'd always fall down becuase we used to play a lot together. Guess I'm just a total clutz," he smiled.  
"I see, I'm sorry," he replied in a somber tone.  
"Huh? Oh no! It's fine, it was his time.. I accept that now,"  
"Who do you live with?"  
"My step-mother," Levi replied softly.  
"Step-Mother huh? No man?"  
"No, just her and me. She says it's best she doesn't have a man after my father."  
"I see, why not go with your real mom?" he mumbled.  
"She left this earth too... But it's not all bad! I mean, I finally get to go to school."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I've been home schooled most of my life. So it's good I get to meet more people. I'm thankful to her for allowing me to do this," he smiled.  
"Allowing? shouldn't that be a basic right? That doesn't seem fair," he muttered.  
"Oh but my mom's a kind woman. I promise, she's good. Don't think ill of her!" Levi pleaded. Eren was shocked by her sudden outburst. Levi wore a horrified look on his face.  
"I-I'm sorry I yelled, A lady shouldn't raise her voice at a man," he said, in a softened tone. Levi looked away and braced himself for pain. Instead Levi felt a light pat on the head. He looked up in wonder as eren stared at him blankly.  
"Yell as much as you'd like."  
He scruffled Levis hair for a moment and withdrew his hand. Levi was quiet and unsure how to take the kind gesture. It made him happy once again. But once he heard his alarm telling him to Leave. The plump male in desguise smiled and bowed. Eren watched Levi leave silently and looked at the floor.  
"Is that smile of hers genuine?" He thought to himself. The marks on levi's body worried him. With new information about her. Eren made it his goal to speak to the dark haired girl. Despite her features straying from societies idea of beauty. Her face was wonderful and her smile was kind. If it was abuse, he wondered for how long she had to endure it. How many nights was she crying like she did yesterday? How many hours had she put in to her heal herself? He felt guilty for not approaching her right away. Eren stood up and walked in a different direction. Evening turned into afternoon and soon Eren was home. He was quiet for most of the night. The warm loving atmosphere in his home made him think. "Is hers just the same?" Or "Does she even sleep inside the same house?" He had a concerned look on his face. That night he couldn't sleep. Bullying was one thing.. but possible abuse from a mother? In that moment, at midnight, he decided to befriend Levianne. For the next few days he made it his goal to talk to her. Despite football practice getting in the way. He always rushed to see her. He had that same breathless dumb look on his face. It made Levi chuckle whenever he saw it.  
"You shouldn't rush you know," he smiled. "Still, I promised.."  
"Promised what?"  
"To see you here becuase you're my friend,"  
"Friend?" Levi asked.  
"Yes, we see each other every day! We're friends now."  
"Then I guess we are friends now. I like the sound of that. But if I cause-"  
"You don't, I promise."  
"O-Oh... okay."  
Levis warm smile could melt ice. Eren felt safe knowing she didn't hurt around him. He admired her for keeping face. But still, new bruises would appear on her skin. One day she had her whole jacket zipped up. Despite it being awfully warm inside.  
"No, No, I'm just fine!"  
"You sure?"  
"Of course," he replied. Though beneath her jacket was large splotches of bruises and cuts.  
"Okay, how are you today?"  
"Just fine," he replied.  
He was thankful for not having a broken collar bone. Still the beating the other night was a close call. But he was happy he received nourishment. He had gone a week without dinners and sometimes breakfast. Levi was content with being full. But despised looking at his gut. Eren noticed his face start to change as he looked down. He knew this look all too well.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing! Just.. sometimes I wish I could be more like you," he mumbled.  
"Me? There's nothing good about me,"  
"Well, you have such a nice face and a slender frame,"  
"So? I think you're just a beautiful," he smiled.  
"If you what's underneath you'd hate me.." Levi thought.  
"The compliment is appreciated. But it's not necessary to lie just becuase im your friend."  
"I would say it even if I didn't know you," Eren muttered.  
"Thank you," Levi smiled. He felt safe and a sugary sweet feeling filled his heart. But before it could flourish. Levi heard his mother's ringtone. He answered it immediately without delay.  
"Hello m'am."  
"get home this instant." She growled on the other end of the phone.  
"But it isn't-"  
"Do I need to repeat myself levianne?"  
"No-"  
"Good! Hurry up before I repeatedly teach you manners! And don't skip out! I know how fast you walk with those fat thighs of yours. Now get home!!" She yelled.  
"Yes mother," Levi replied. He sighed and hung up the phone. He got up without a word and smiled to Eren.  
"I have to get home.. bye Eren," she said before leaving.  
"Bye.. be safe."  
"So it is her... that woman is a vile bitch.." he thought as he watched Levi walk away. Tomorrow for sure he'd try to get into Leviannes world. Even if it's just a peek he swore it.


	3. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds some evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story drop a kudos! Thanks so much for reading!

Fall was dying and shifting into winter. Everyone seemed to bundle up and enjoy the weather. Lovers walked through parks full of colorful fallen leaves. Seasonal items were on display and warm drinks were now the norm.  
Levi walked the four miles to school as usual. Despite the grey atmosphere and dull tones of his neighborhood. Something about the dreary weather made Levi feel happy. He walked silently as rain drops thumped on his mint umbrella. He kicked and splashed in the puddles on the way to school. The cool weather soothed Levis aching body. He was thankful for that most of all. Rain was his savior from pain. On hot days the dry heat made his cuts crust up and break easily. More often than not he'd bleed and stain his clothing. Becuase of this, he always had a habit of cleaning his clothing every day. It was difficult keeping this from his mother. But the cleaner he was, the less she'd keep her dreadful eyes on him. Levi took in a deep breath and gripped his umbrella handle. The scent of wet pavement and crushed leaves wafted into his nose. The bags under his eyes were caked with make up. Earlier that morning his mother threw a bag at him filled with concealer.  
"Is that what you want? To be seen as some uneducated brat? Don't let them see that ugly natural face of yours. A lady is supposed to be beautiful! Are you trying to make me look bad? Listen to your mother and put it on!" He remembered her tell him. Levi touched his chest. A sinking feeling killed his high spirits.  
"I failed her again," he whispered. His mind sunk into a deep depression once again. That was life, he'd never live up to his mother's expectations. It was always failure after failure. He was sure if he commited suicide. She would beat his dead body. He thought about what she would say at his funeral.  
"You've brought shame even in death."  
"She's no daughter of mine."  
"I should have thrown her in the trash years ago."  
Horrible thoughts plagued Levis mind as he walked onto campus. His eyes dulled even more with each thought. He felt his throat close up. Soon he stopped breathing regularly and began wheezing. "No, not here," he thought as he quickly walked to the girls bathroom. He slammed the stall door shut and hid inside.  
"Breathe, she's not here," he gasped.  
"She's at work,"  
"She's not here!" He gasped. The breathing helped, but was no match for the writing on the stall doors. There painted on the wall. Was malicious death threats and writing about him. They spoke of his failure of an existance, they called him a cancer to the school, and they plotted to accuse him for anything gone wrong.  
"I wish she would die.."  
"She deserves it."  
"Shes nothing but a weak, fat, bitch." Everything seemed to grow larger by the second. Levi felt so small, he heard laughter and evil voices whisper in his ear.  
"Do it.."  
"No one will miss you,"  
"kill yourself right here."  
"It will all be done and you will be free."  
"DO IT!"  
Levis body trembled in fear.  
"No I can't!" He yelled. He curled up and sobbed telling the voices to go away. Still they encouraged him to take the plunge. Levi took deep breaths and dried to drink water but nothing was helping. Two girls snickered as they entered the bathroom. Levi covered his mouth and lifted legs and bag up. He couldn't help but breath heavily and tried his best to hold it in.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, just thought someone was here."  
The two girls smirked at each other and left the bathroom. Levi carefully opened the door and walked out of the stall. He was thankful they didn't notice him. Till he looked at the mirror. On it was red lipstick with her name and picture of someone being hanged. Levi sighed and decided to clean it up. Levi picked up the lipstick on the floor and sighed. A teacher burst through the door with a student.  
"In here! I saw her do it her self! I tried to stop her but she kept vandalizing the school." A girl whined helplessly. Levis eyes widened as the teacher looked at her in disbelief.  
"Levianne, of all the students to grace these halls. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. Why would you desecrate school property?"  
"What? No!"  
"I saw her do it with my own eyes! She threatened me."  
"Levianne is this true?"  
"No! I swear! I would never!" He replied. The teacher took her wrist and Levi winced. The teacher dragged her out of the bathroom and into the lonely hallway.  
"No! I didn't. I swear I'd never! I told you I didn't!" Levi shouted.  
"See? She's gone crazy!"  
"Please let go of me!" Levi cried.  
"Levianne? What's going on?" Eren asked.  
"None of your business."  
"That snake decided to vandalize the school Eren!" She said hiding in his arms. Eren furrowed his eyebrows and pushed away from the girl.  
"That's not true.. Levianne was with me the whole time."  
"Is this true mr. Jäger?"  
"Yes."  
"As much as i'd like to believe you.. can you provide proof?"  
"Levianne doesn't vandalize objects. She always keeps to herself. I'm usually with her throughout the school day. levianne just went to the bathroom after she got you."  
"I'm still going to report this to the office. Proper protocol.."  
"No please don't!" He begged on levi's behalf.  
"With all due respect this has nothing to do with you. Get to class."  
"Please dont! Levianne would never!"  
"Mr. Jäger if you do not go to class right now I will get you in trouble as well!"  
"I don't-"  
"Eren, it's fine.." Levi smiled.  
"You can't be serious.." he looked at her in disbelief. Levi pressed his fingers to his lips and walked with the teacher to the office. As much as eren wanted to rampage. He listened to Levi's orders and watched as she walked away.  
"Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the locker. Why was she carrying this on her shoulders? Why was she so kind? Why didn't she fight back this time? He hated the way people tortured her. It wasn't right to him or what she deserved. He feared for her well being and couldn't focus on his work in class. Meanwhile, Levi was in the office with his mother. She was stroking his hair as he looked down in shame.  
"Ms. Errendale."  
"Ackerman. I still keep my deceased husband's family name. For my sweet levianne." She smiled politely.  
"Ms. Ackerman... your child was in a bit of a scuffle today."  
"Was she?" Her eyes narrowed and darted toward Levi.  
"Yes, she was accused of vandalism and more."  
"It couldn't be, my sweet girl would never," she gasped. Her embellished reaction made Levi sick. He sat there quietly as she raked her fingers through his hair. He could feel her nails scrape off old scrabs. It hurt, but would hurt even worse if he showed the slightest amount of pain.  
"But, we have reason to believe she didn't. Another student testified against the acusation and cleared her name. We just wanted to inform you of the situation."  
"I see, thank you for telling me."  
"We also wanted to ask a question as well."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Is home life okay for levianne?"  
"Now why would you ask a question like that? Levianne is always happy right?" She said through clenched teeth.  
"Yes, my mother always does her best and makes me happy." Levi lied.  
"See? She's fine," her mother said.  
"I see, well.. it was nice speaking to you Ms.. Er- Ackerman."  
"The pleasure is all mine. If there are any more slips ups. I'll be sure to correct- I mean help her with them." She smiled. Levi bowed and apologized for the inconvenience. The two walked out of the office and into a secluded hallway. Her mother's silence was more terrifying than her yelling. She could sense her dark aura growing as they disappeared into a secluded hallway.  
Eren snuck out of class to see Levianne. He noticed her eyes were glued to the floor. He watched her follow her mother with the same beaten down expression. When the two pass by, he hid his face behind a locker door. When it was safe he peeked out to see her. Eren saw blood on the nape of her neck. Her mother turned to her with a mean scowl on her face.  
"I'll be going now Levianne. Don't make this mistake happen again." She said, as opened up her own umbrella. Her mother left silently like a snake lost in the weeds. Levi wiped the back of his neck with a handkerchief.  
"Levianne!" Eren called out to her. Levi froze for a minute and turned around. Was he caught? Levi stashed the bloodied cloth in his bag and smiled.  
"Eren, are you alright?" He asked beating him to the punch.  
"I'm alright, are you?"  
"Just fine!" He chirped. Levi smiled through the searing pain. His mother's acrylic nails always left him with deep gashes on his head. Eren looked at her to see if there were any noticeable cuts or bruises. To his disappointment he didn't find anything.  
"Figures.." he thought as he stared at the shorter female. Eren was hoping to find some evidence. But the woman was crafty. She was a beautiful woman and seemed sweet. But even the best looking apple could be rotten to the core. Eren smiled for Levianne and did his best to not alert her.  
"I see, so what happened?"  
"They believed you.." Levi whispered.  
"That's good.."  
"You know, you didn't have to lie for me.." "In this case, I don't mind lying for you. What are friends for?"  
"Friends.. right," he smiled. Eren laughed for a moment and scratched the back of his head. He wondered if the smile was genuine or plastic. The bell rang causing Levi to jolt and look around.  
"Well, I should go. Again, thank you." He said just above a whisper. Levi walked away from eren as students filled the hallways. As much as he wanted company. Levi knew his existence would only bring misfortune to Eren. The boy would silently cry later. Eren didn't say another word as he watcher her leave. He was frustrated with the situation. In class she was the hot topic of the day. He'd hear whispers and an overall bigger dramatization than it really was. His friends minded their own business. But the other kids weren't as fair-minded. Slowly but surely his anger piled on like giant sacks of coffee beans.  
"If only they knew.." he thought.  
"If only I could shed light on this! Then would they stop?" Eren stared blankly at the computer screen in the library.  
"Why does this have to be so hard?" He gritted his teeth. He got up from his seat and walked to the garden. The door was unlocked and he walked inside. He noticed someone was already there before him. Levi crouched by some roses. He was picking some and sliced the side of his wrist. with a blank expression, he stared at it went to clean it up. Levis bruises and cuts on his arms were on full display. Erens eyes widened as he saw the damage on them. He was utterly speechless and raised his hand to his mouth.  
"Are those?"


	4. Let me walk with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes it his duty to be a great friend to "Levianne."

That girl was always so happy, so kind... in that moment Eren wanted to rush out and hold her. But he feared rejection most of all. Eren stepped out of the garden silently and went to the bathroom and looked at his own body. Aside from a few blemishes, her face was always so pale, like an angel... and yet her arms resembled that of a damned soul doomed to torture.  
Throughout the day her body plagued his mind. If her arms were like that.. did the rest of her retain the same amount? He prayed silently hoping it wasn't worse. Eren shook at the thought of his own mother beating him down. Scenarios played through his head of himself in her shoes. He was horrified and angry. What kind of woman would do such a thing? If he spoke to a teacher it would make it worse for her. But if he didn't speak.. Levianne could die accidently if her mother decided to push too far.  
"What do I do? What can I do?" He thought. His once jubilant and illuminated smile was forced into a fixed and stern look. The delicate situation at hand was something he had never experienced. It was something he hoped to never experience himself with his own parents. The end of the day came soon enough and eren anxiously stared at the clock. Each minute passed by slower than the rest. Until the bell rang granting Eren his freedom. The rain poured down outside heavily as the bell rang. Levi looked through his bag and slid his hand through every crevice and corner of it.  
"No.." His voice quivered. He looked for it and swiped his hand quickly through his bag. It wasn't there, he looked for it frantically. He asked the teacher and ran around the school for it. But it hadn't turned up at all. Levis tears welled up when he went to the garden. His hope broke when the door was locked to get inside. The rain smacked down on the pavement and dripped from steel poles. Utterly heartbroken and alone. Levi looked for a janitor. He asked for a bag, put inside his inside, and made sure it was sealed tight. Levi sniffled as he walked into the rain. He began to shiver and his make up began to run. Levi was thankful for his own jacket being black ans water resistant. But it was the only light to his miserable situation. If he went home now his mother was sure to be angry. Levi walked to a lonely park nearby and sat down on a swing. The rusted hinges creaked as he swayed back and forth. Levis shoes felt heavy as water pooled up in the soles. His socks could retain water no longer felt like wet sponges. The water eventually washed away the bandage he had put on earlier. His cuts stung slightly from being pounded on by the rain. He gripped the metal chain that held the swing together. if he went home like this now he was sure to make his mother angry. But when wasn't she angry? Thoughts of suicide attempts had always been on Levi's mind. But today they were stronger. He could end it all by killing himself quickly. Levi stared at the beautiful silver sky and closed his eyes.  
"If this was my last view of the world. I wouldn't mind.. that way I wouldn't have to tell anybody what mother is like.. she'll be happy and I'll finally rest in peace with father," He thought.  
"Levianne?" A voice called out. Levi turned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw eren standing there with a giant black umbrella. Levi turned away looking down I'm shame.  
"What are you doing in the rain! You'll get sick!" He yelled and ran up to Levi.  
"My umbrella.. I sort of lost it.." he whispered. The solemn look on Leviannes face broke eren's heart.  
"She's in the rain becuase she doesn't want to walk home alone.." he thought. Eren could almost rip apart the person who stole her umbrella.  
"I see, then.. do you want to share mine?" He asked and held out his hand.  
"Are you sure you want to walk around with a dirty wet cat.." he mumbled.  
"I don't think you're any of those things.. but a cat could be close." Eren giggled.  
"Come on, we can dry up a little before you go home." Eren reached out slowly and was sure to not grab the fragile girl. she had enough of being handled roughly. Levi was hesitant at first but took eren's hand.  
"Thank you.." he whispered as the two walked away from the park. Eren blushed for a minute and laughed nervously.  
"I-It's no issue! Um say do you like tea or coffee?" He blurted out. He mentally smacked himself for asking a dumb random question.  
"I've never had either.. mother hasn't exactly let me have that," Levi admitted.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't deserve it," he answered harshly.  
Erens eyes widened and as he looked at her. Her face was dark and brooding. As if she were imitating someone. It was almost scary.  
"Hey, why don't we go to there?" He asked, before pointing to a nearby cafe.  
"I would but.. I don't have enough," Levi blushed and looked away. He was embarassed about not carrying enough coin.  
"Then I guess it's my treat! Let's go." He said with a smile. Levi was tugged along before he could protest against eren. He didn't mind being pulled in this manner. Inside the cafe, the warm heater relieved Levi's from the hellish cold. Levi felt his fingers warm up as the numb feeling melted away. Eren shook his umbrella and looked up at the menu. He pointed to certain brews he liked and taught Levi about them. Levi listened and watched intently as the barrista made their order. He was enchanted by the rich smell and the warm brew. When the two sat down. Eren popped the lid off of his cup and slid it to levi. Levi looked at it confusedly. "Go ahead and try it," he said encouragingly.  
"Okay.." Levi whispered before blowing the hot mixture. The soft cream on top and the sweet snd bitter blend made Levi stare at the cup in wonder.  
"Like it?"  
"It's not bad at all..." Levi admitted. He pushed the cup to eren and thanked him. Levis smiled made Eren feel accomplished. Even if her day was horrible. He made it his sworn duty to protect her. When levi tried to for the first time. Eren nearly fell off his seat. The expression on the sweet girls face was blinding. Her thin lips and plump cheeks were a soft shade of pink. When she spoke Eren's name he couldn't help but feel over joyed for her. The two warmed up to each other and laughed at funny things levi would do. The harsh rain didn't seem so bad now. His socks were still soggy. But at least now levi could say he wasn't alone. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Levi hoped to be like this in his home one day. But the thought made him quiet. Levi's dreaded alarm went off telling him to leave.  
"Time to go.." Levi whispered.  
"Aw, do we have to? I was having so much fun!" Eren replied.  
"I have to go eren," Levi chuckled.  
"Then.. tomorrow.. let me walk you home too.. deal?"  
"Hmmn.."  
"Please?"  
"Fine.. deal.."  
Eren smiled and stood up from the table. He threw away the two cups and walked opened the door.  
"After you," he chuckled.  
"Oh thanks," Levi said politely. Eren opened his umbrella and they set out to walk to levi's neighborhood. Unfortunately.. for eren's safety, Levi lied about his adress. If his mother knew about eren. She was sure to suck eren into his own hell. Levi would do anything to keep that from happening. He led him to a bus stop and thanked him for all he's done. Levi said all would be fine from there. Eren smiled and nodded before heading home. Levi kept face until the boy disappeared. When he ran home there in the house, a beast was lurking. Like a predator his mother prowled around the house. She waited and waited for Levi to feel safe until she struck levi and beat him with her umbrella.  
"Welcome home my darling daughter..." she laughed. Levis skin was bloodied and bruised. some flesh on his body was sliced enough for it to bleed. Levis mother dragged him to am ice bath amd practically drowned him. The shock stunned him as she shoved his head into the ice bath. She then kicked him into a shed behind the house with only a spare blanket.  
"Tomorrow will be better.. I promise.." he said, as he shivered and thought of Eren.


	5. It's okay, I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren encourages levianne to do something she's never done before. "Ask"

The next day Levianne didn't show. Eren would pass by her class rooms and found nothing but empty seats. Class rooms went about the same. People laughed, fought, gossiped... but no Levianne. In class he watched snow fall and thought of her. His friends stared at him intently watching his expressions.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, just admiring the snow.." he would answer.  
"Alright.."  
Leviannes safety worried him. When class was over he asked her teacher about her wearabouts.  
"Levianne? I thought you knew?"  
"Knew what?"  
"She called in sick herself. It's unusual for her, she's usually always punctual."  
"Sick?"  
"Poor girl must've had it rough yesterday. I don't blame her.." he mumbled.  
"Becuase of the acusation?"  
"Not only that, but there were some other mishaps as well.. don't tell anyone I told you. But she was seen stealing from the school donations."  
"Why would they accuse her?"  
"My guess is as good as yours."  
"She would never.."  
"Don't worry Mr. Jäger... all was sorted out with her mother."  
"Her mother.." Eren whispered.  
"Mr. Jinn... what do you know about abuse?"  
"Hm? What an odd question to ask."  
"I'm just curious since I've always wanted to be a cop? Never mind. Thank you for telling me sir. Have a nice day!" He said, before walking quickly out of the room.  
"What an unusual kid.." Eld thought. Eren ran down the hallway through the crowd of people. Her mother, her mother had to be the reason right? Levianne swore to me she would be fine. But was that all a hoax? Later that day Eren researched articles on abusive situations. Most of them didn't end well. Others ended it barely escaping and the victim still coming to terms with their abuser. Levianne had said she loved her mother. "But was is sincere?" Eren thought. Lately he had been straying from his friends during lunch. They grew concerned and wondered why he was so distant. Again, Eren visited the garden, but no Levianne. Instead he found a pruned rose bush and some freshly planted seeds. Eren stared at them and found no place there anymore. Day after day she called in sick more frequently. When she did she'd barely speak to Eren. As it snowed down she bundled up more disguising her damaged body. It became harder and harder for him to discern her actions. He'd walk her to the bus stop and she silently thanked him. Her behavior was becoming less and less... human.  
One day, she came to school with a different eye color.  
"Contacts?"  
"Mhm.. mother said it would be best... is it bad?"  
"N-No.. I find them nice and all.. but your natural eye color seems better don't you think?" He asked.  
"It's ugly." Levi replied. Her tone of voice didn't comfort Eren one bit. It was cold and broken... almost angry... Like a beast that has been prodded and tortured. There was no doubt in his mind that Leviannes mind set was changing. she was becoming distant. And just when he felt a breakthrough in their friendship. He saw her fade away and die in the winter like a plant. It was becuase of this, and the repeated absences. That one day, he decided to follow her. After he had left the bus stop. He had walked far enough to dissappear and follow her without her knowledge. Eren snuck behind and hid in bushes and corners as he walked behind the voluptuous female. Her neighborhood didn't seem all to horrible to eren as he looked around. He carried a small booklet and marked important landmarks to remember the way. As he followed her he noticed the trek to her house was long then anticipated.  
"Just how far is she going?" He thought as he trailed her food stepped. Eren zipped up his jacket and trudged on through the cold. He was a naturally warm person but even he was shivering. When he looked at levianne she showed no change in her face. She was always so expressive around him. But as he followed her. She was emotionless and her eyes were distant. After an hour of pure walking she rushed to the doorsteps. Eren hid behind a bush as Leviannes door whipped open. A black ominous aura spilled from her home. It made Eren stiffen up and the hairs on his neck stand. The girls mother had a smile on her face and yet it terrified eren. He saw the middle aged woman look around and grab Leviannes wrist. Like a trapdoor spider she dragged her into the household and slammed the door. Eren cautiously stood up from behind the bush. He ducked and ran to the window and peeked through the blinds. He heard a woman yelling, followed by faint rustling and then silence. From what eren could tell levianne was standing in the living room. She kneeled as her mother raised her fist.  
"No!" Eren shouted. Her mother's sickly expression turned to the front. Erens eyes widened as he fled the scene. If he got caught now. She'd place a police report on him and cover her tracks. He jumped into a bush and watched her look around furiously. She calmed down and pushed her hair back after taking a few short breaths. The evil wench sunk back into her home and disappeared from view. Eren sighed in relief and left when the coast was clear. That night eren couldn't run home quick enough. His body ached and screamed telling him to stop. But he had to document what he saw that day. So he would never forget, so he could find a way to save her. That night Levis mother almost drowned him again in an ice bath. She plunged his head in while she poured more ice in the sink. Levi struggled for a minute from shock. But just as he was about to lose breath. She pulled him out to check his face. Levi gasped for air for a few seconds. Then was pushed back into the freezing water. His heart was racing a mile a minute. His mother was frantically trying to cover her tracks.  
"Did someone follow you?" She asked, slightly panicking. she pulled Levis head back and the boy shook his head.  
"Wasteful brat! I heard a voice!" She said pushing him back down into the water. This time she held him in the water longer until she nearly drowned him. Levis bruises on his face were starting to face for the most part. He took each beating and avoided eye contact. His mother pushed him upstairs and kicked his back. With a giant thud he fell to the floor.  
"At least tonight I'll sleep inside.." he though as his mother slammed the door shut. He picked up self up and crawled onto the bed. The cut on his thigh opened and bled out. Levi panicked and got off the bed. His room was the only clean space in the trashed home. He walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of loosing weight he gained more. Levi wrapped up his wound and didn't cry that night. An angel had saved him from a big blow form his mother. His cheek was still inflamed and the back of his neck was bruised. Levi kept his hair down to cover it the next day. He bundled up and shivered. Whenever he looked at the warm cafe. He'd blush thinking of the rich warm creamy blend eren allowed him to try. But Levis mind soon came to a conclusion. Maybe it would be best he didn't stay near him. After all, he lied to him for so long it became second nature. If he were to see his home looking like a dump. He was sure to leave him alone. Levi didn't like the idea of Eren seeing his true home. Instead it was best to keep face and avoid him slowly. After all, if he disappeared it would be for the better. Levi never did go to the garden as often as he used to. Whenever Eren would check levianne was nowhere to be found. After another week Levianne was absent yet again. This only drove eren to further his investigation. He snuck out of school to visit Leviannes house. he staked out the area from a bush across the street. It was quiet for the most part. Until her mother showed up with a man in a nice looking car. The look on her face suggested a more adult type of play with this man. He saw the man grope her and make himself at home. Still there was no sight of levianne. He snuck around the back and kept low to the ground. But there she was, sitting in the cold shivering. Levi wore a white dress that left no scar or bruise left unshown. He curled up and did his best to stay to himself. Winter wasn't as kind to his hands and feet. They looked like were painted a deep red. He stared at the snow blankly as he heard the gate open. His eyes widened went he saw Eren sneak into his back yard. Levi stood up and ran away from Eren. He was absolutely horrified. For Eren to see him in such a battered state. Made him want to die in that instant.  
"Wait!" He called out harshly. He caught up and grabbed levi's wrist.  
"Don't touch me." Levi whimpered. He could feel his tears well up.  
"Go away!"  
"Levianne, please don't,"  
"Please go away, before she sucks you in too!"  
"Levianne!? Where are you? I heard a noise out here! You better not be doing anything mommy doesn't want you to do!" She snapped.  
"Go!" Levi whispered.  
"Levianne, I can't,"  
"Just go!" Levi cried. Eren bit his lip and went to hide away. He felt like a coward for leaving her. But he was trespassing. Levi bit his lip as his mother came around the corner.  
"There you are! Get back inside before someone sees you!" She told Levi. Levi nodded as he walked back into his filthy home. Levi looked out the window and watched eren leave. He smiled knowing he went through all that trouble to see him. But was even more cautious the next day at school.  
"You saw.." he mumbled.  
"I did.." Eren gulped. He hoped she wasn't too angry with him.  
"Please don't tell anyone.." Levi whimpered.  
"But you have to." Eren replied.  
"I can't.. she'll make it worse!"  
"Then at least stand up to her."  
"What are you-"  
"Shhh.." he said as he pressed his fingers to his own lips. Eren lent the girl his gloves and scarf. Levi stared at him as he felt the newly warmed parts of his body revive.  
"I wanna invite you somewhere."  
"invite me?"  
"Come to the cafe with me on Saturday... that way you won't have to be alone with her.." he whispered.  
"But I-I don't know if she'll let me.."  
"No harm in asking.."  
"I guess... that's... true.." Levi said, just above a whisper. He blushed for a moment and smiled looking down at his hands. The gloves were a sweet gesture. Later that day, Eren walked the full way to Levi's home. His mind was going through every possible scenario he could think of. For the most part the walk was silent. Only small vapid foot steps that inched closer to that monsters layer. It grew colder by the minute as the sun began to lower in the sky. A few minutes before arriving. He noticed Levianne tie her hair up once again.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"To get on her murky side.." Levi replied softly. Eren stared at her neck and noticed no horrible markings. He sighed in relief knowing she wasn't hit horribly becuase of his interference. Levi clenched his fist feeling his anxiety pool in his mind. Yet his face never broke from its blank expression. Eren swiftly hid behind the bush and Levi gulped down his crippling fear. Levi noticed a luxury vehicle parked outside of his home. Levi knocked three times as instructed. His mother opened the door furiously and glared at levi.  
"Mother.. I have a question.."


	6. Rose cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet some weird people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I will be back on schedule soon. Till then leave a kudos if you liked the chapter and I will see you soon!

"What. You're asking to go out on a Saturday? What's a brat like you going to do?"  
"Well.. I.. want to study," Levi lied. He stared at the bush hoping eren would silently cheer him on.  
"Study. Tch. Fine. Whatever it is you're doing come back early! Unless I have company."  
Levis eyes illuminated as his mother slammed the door shut.  
"Eren!" He whispered harshly. His body was trembling from the adrenaline rush.  
"I did it! But.. we won't have much time.. so I guess I'll see you on Saturday?" Levi mumbled sadly.  
"Let's make every moment count then okay?" He whispered pulling her into a hug.  
"Till then, be safe." Levi blushed for a moment. he wasn't expecting such close contact from another human.  
"Goodbye.." Levi said absent mindedly as he watched eren leave. Levi waited in the back of the house before his mother's "company" left. When he was allowed inside he made sure to duck his head low. That night he rummaged though his things. He smiled when he found his grandmother's bag of yarn and quietly sat in his room staying up till his eyes began to drop. He did this every night till Saturday came along. His mother was becoming more and more lenient on her with her new male friend as a distraction. But unfortunately this meant levi was kicked out onto the cold streets. It was such a shame that winter break was coming so soon. He was a bit saddened by the idea of not seeing his friend. Levi sat alone in the park with his bag and tried his best to keep his fingers steady. When Saturday came along he waited at a bus stop for eren with his bag. Eren walked to the bus stop as usual. The bag weighed heavily on his shoulders but he was used to it by now.  
"Hey." He said approaching the girl.  
"Hey.." Levi mumbled. He fidgeted for a moment. Levi pulled down his skirt and looked at eren. Being used to eren in his uniform. Levi was surprised to see him in anything else. His clothes were a lot more trendy and clean cut than he thought. Levi began to look at himself and felt a bit self conscious.  
Levis eyes cast down to the floor for a minute. He looked at his own bag and remembered the gloves he had been given. Levi pulled them out of his satchel and held them out to eren. With a warm smile he looked at the taller male and spoke.  
"Thank you, for lending me these. Since its been getting colder. It's been a lot of help to have them." "Keep them. I don't need em'" Eren smiled at her. He knew it would be getting colder plus, he could always buy new ones. It wasn't a big deal to him. He wanted to help as much as he could. "Are you sure?" Levi asked reluctantly. Guilt washed over the boy as he looked at the gloves. The vapor from his breath flooded from his lips into the air. Levi felt embarassed and wondered if it was alright. He had never once mentioned it. But the idea still settled in Levi's conscience.  
"I'm sure, it's okay. You need them right? I don't." He said, reassuring the girl. He could see guilt written on her face. It pained him to know she wasn't used to a kind heart.  
"Then I'll accept it, thank you.." Levi said in a hushed and dull tone. He placed them into his back and looked into it for a moment. Today was different, for once they were on equal terms. He stared at eren for a moment and wondered what possessed him to be so near. Levi silently gripped the leather strap of his satchel and shivered. Despite it being cold, his mother never allowed him to wear pants. A light frozen breeze bit the tips of their noses till a soft red emerged. As they walked along side each other toward the cafe. Eren saw the way she shivered and walked as close as possible to her. He wanted to give her his warmth even if he was too far to reach. Levi felt uncomfortable having Eren so close. He wondered if he was taking up the side walk. Levis insecurities bubbled up till he heard eren's voice break the silence asking him a question.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked looking at her.  
"Huh? Oh, no," Levi replied and tightened his grip on the strap.  
"Am I? I seem to keep bumping into you."  
"Not at all. It's natural for friends to be this close right?" He asked.  
"Even if it's someone like me.." he whispered making sure Eren wouldn't hear. Levi cleared his throat and looked forward.  
"Is it? I've never really had one before." Levi spoke up to cover his tracks.  
"Yeah, Even guys are this close sometimes."  
"Guys are this close as well? I've never actually seen that. Or anyone be close really other than couples..." Levi mumbled and bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Mother said it was harlotry for a man and a women to ever be closer than just acquaintances..."  
"What? We're just close to each other right? We're not making out. And even that's not bad." Eren muttered lowly. "Making out?" Levi asked curiously. His mother never allowed the thought of relationships to plague his mind.  
"You've never heard of making out? It's basically just kissing...but kissing a lot. A lot of times with tongue."  
"What exactly is a kiss.." Levi asked.   
"Oh dear..." Eren sighed, as they found the cafe in a quiet neighborhood. He held the door open for Levi with a smile.  
"After you milady," Eren said in a horribly posh accent. Levi chuckled and ducked his head when entering the building. He could feel the cold bits of his body flush with warmth and dull to a soft pink. Levi rubbed his hands together trying to feel them once again. Determined to repay eren, he went to order eren's favorite coffee. Eren smiled and went up with Levi with a sly smirk on his face.  
'If you think i'm gonna let you pay you're crazy.' He thought with a small smile. Levi kept eye contact with eren and slipped the cash over to the cashier in secrecy. He felt triumphant, but his heart was beating a mile a minute.  
"Sorry, you paid last time.." Levi mumbled slightly disheartened.  
"I'll pay again, next time then" He said puffing his chest out a bit and pouted playfully.  
"I am a man after all!"  
"A man has to pay for things?" Levi blinked.  
"I just felt, you deserve it was all.." Eren quietly cowered.  
"Mother always says things about men that are horrid. That if they pay something for you its becuase they want something in return. I've always thought it to be true.. but then I remembered my father wasn't as horrible. You aren't as bad either. But isn't it better to allow the other to be the one you Lean on?" He said as he looked up at eren.  
"I guess that's true... but, just for the record, I won't ever be horrible to you. Never ever." He promised Levianne. Levi blinked in surprise taken aback by the sudden declaration.  
"Shit," Eren thought burning up. He was afraid he told her the wrong the thing. If Levianne ran away it would surely go back to square one.  
"I see," Levi smiled and acknowledged Erens genuine words. Eren felt something in his chest flutter when he saw her smile. He watched her as she picked up his coffee and hand it to him.  
"I-if you just stand there and stare it will get cold you know," Levi stuttered. Eren shook his head as if he woke up from a dream.  
"Oh, uh, T-Thanks," Eren said politely and took the drink from her. Their finger tips brushed over one another and it made Levi nervous. The two quietly found a small table next to the clear window. Eren would breath onto the glass and draw pictures with the tips of his fingers. It both disgusted and amused Levi. His soft chuckle warmed eren's chest. For once, it felt as if the ice had melted into a warm meadow in Levi's mind. They chatted about their Likes and dislikes. What they had planned for their studies. Eren was always so fixated on the ocean and it's wonders. Especially when the topic settled on sharks.  
"So great whites don't have great vision?"  
"No not at all,  they have to feel things with their teeth."  
"Don't those teeth kill people?"  
"Well, they don't like the taste of human. But usually if someone is on a surf board it looks like a seal to them. Plus, their bite is only dangerous when they move their jaw in a saw like motion they're just scary sea pups that need some glasses," he chuckled and rubbed his nose.  
"Does that mean you want to be near the ocean for your future job?" Levi asked.  
"Huh? I'd love to wrestle sharks for a living. But, I'll settle on land to fight something bigger," he said with a determined look.  
"What's bigger?" Levi asked curiously.  
"Oh uh, ya know bad guys! Like power Rangers and such!" He said masking his intentions with humor.  
"You're a wierd guy you know?" Levi giggled.  
"I know, don't have to tell me twice," Eren pouted playfully. Their quiet banter trailed on between nervous stares and sips. At one point eren had foam on his nose and Levi couldn't help but wipe it off with a napkin.  
"Sorry, bothered me," he said quietly as eren just stared on for a moment.  
"No its okay! I just didn't notice. thank you I would look like Santa clause if it weren't for you," Eren told Levi with a smile. But the warm wonderful atmosphere broke when Levis phone buzzed. He took a deep breath before answering it. Eren's smile wilted into concern and listened to Levi's now dying kind tone.  
"Yes mother?"  
"Of course!"  
"Yes m'am"  
"Yes."  
"I will.... I won't disappoint you. I'll be home right away," Levi said softly before hanging up.  
"Do you really have to go?"  
"I'd hate to as well... but she's my mother, I can't disobey her," Levi said. His plastic smile shined through as usual and made Eren uneasy. The two stood up, cleaned their space and tucked in their chairs. The wind wasn't on their side that late afternoon. The sun began to set as they walked in silence. Levi looked at the soft mint bag inside his satchel and avoided eye contact with eren. Eren was unsure of what to say anymore. They had spoken so much that he felt there was nothing more to say. His mind was at a stand still wondering what would Levi like to talk about.  
"Shit! I spent so much time talking about the ocean that I forgot to focus on Levianne! God I'm so stupid!" He screamed mentally. Eren silently beat himself up over what he could possibly do. But in the midst of his turmoil Levianne spoke up.  
"I had fun today, thank you," Levi softly commented. Eren perked up when he heard her soft spoken voice.  
"O-Oh I thought I talked way to much," he said sheepishly.  
"It's not a bad thing..." Levi mumbled as the two slowly passed through the neighborhood. A couple of other students passed by. Levi noticed a girl with a luminous smile and soft long bubblegum hair. He admired her fair skin and gorgeous aura. The girl next to her was more reserved and beautiful like a blooming rose. He dark locks had a glossy sheen like obsidian. Levi watched as the two walked hand in hand.  
"Her mother must be so proud." Levi  mumbled. The sight was wonderful but at the same time. Levi couldn't help but compare himself to her. That was until the bubbly pink female tripped and face planted on the floor. The two males behind them shook their heads in shame.  
"Mira, be careful," the other female sighed.  
"I know, I know, but I was having fun. Kay please carry me," she pouted.   
"No."  
"But..."  
"Just get up," kay sighed and helped her up. By now Levi and Eren were awkwardly staring at the scene. Eren looked at the two and noticed one of them glare at him and Levi. Mira poked kays cheek playfully and looked in the direction she was staring at. She pointed at Levi with a surprised look. Mira stomped over to Levi and looked deep into Levis eyes.  
"Here it goes..." Levi flinched.  
"Your pin where did you get that? It looks super cute." She asked Levi. Levi couldn't help but stare. Blood streamed down the girls forehead as she smiled.  
"And there she goes... Mira you're bleeding." kay yawned and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  
"Awh, but lemme talk to her just a bit more?"  
"Mira, we have to go, you have no business wierding out a pretty girl on her date anyway," kay sighed as she dragged mira away.  
"Pretty?" Levi thought.  
"DATE!?" Eren's eyes widened as he silently freaked out.  
"Bye bye, hope we meet again!" Mira waved with a sweet smile. Levi blushed and thought of how strange she was.  
"What a weird girl..." he muttered.  
"You're telling me, her girlfriend said wierd things.." Eren said clutching his chest.  
"What weird things?"  
"Oh um, uh you know it's getting really late. We should /really/ get you home." He said walking forward quickly. Erens heart pounded as he raced to Leviannes home. Levi found it hard to keep up but did his best to match eren's pace. Once Eren calmed down. He sighed in relief seeing no car near Leviannes house. But the troubled look on her face made him worry.  
"Do you not want to go home?"  
"No... I do, I love my home," Levi lied. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Levi clutched the mint bag behind his back.  
"Then what's wrong?" He asked, deciding not to push her.  
"It's the last time we'll see each other before next year..." Levi mumbled.  
"Oh yeah, that's right.. I guess we had to much fun huh?" Eren laughed hesitantly. "Mm.." Levi blushed and hid his face under his hair. They both stood quietly silently brooding about different things in their minds. Eren wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her it was okay. But would that be too much? He thought of reaching out to her. But the idea was tarnished by her possible rejection. He stared as she avoided his gaze.  
"Levi-"  
"Here," Levi said as he shoved the bag in eren's chest and ran up the steps to his house. Eren held onto the bag still processing the moment. Levi clenched his fists and turned around.  
"Before you go, Merry Christmas," Levi said sweetly. The dumb surprised look on eren's face was sweet. All he could muster was a soft "Merry christmas," before levianne disappeared.


	7. Hide and seek

The gentle plucking of a guitar filled the room with its lost tune. With no set melody it went on endlessly. Much like Levi's soul in the winter. Christmas meant watching families from afar. He'd envision himself by the fireplace. Sharing wonderful memories, like he had once a long time ago. But all was lost after his beloved father died. Now he rested his bruised body next to his tombstone. Snow fell gently on his bruised cheek. Today, was December 25th Christmas Day. It was also the day Levi was born into this world. Gently, he strummed on a guitar he found cast aside. He plucked it absentmindedly. The tune he played was beautiful. But it had no real direction. Lost in both mind and heart. He was unsure of what to do. Levi sat between his parents tombstones seeking comfort. Sure It was forbidden to see them. But what choice did he have? School was out. On top of that, his mother tossed him out. Levi rested his bruised cheek on his mothers tombstone.  
"This scarf, would it make you proud mother?" Levi whispered, hugging her tombstone. Levi wore the gloves Eren had given to him prior. His clothes, though warm and soft. Didn't melt the ice in his heart. Over and over again. A voicemail message played on repeat.  
"A missed phone call from an unknown number," Levi mumbled.  
"Hey kiddo, long time no talk. You're probably out celebrating and having fun. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. But I promise... I will see you soon. I just wanted to say happy birthday. Who am I kidding... you're probably getting a lot of these annoying messages. But I really do mean it. Happy birthday Levi."  
Levi dropped his phone and covered his face. He howled and weeped. After hearing that message for the 15th time. He truly was on his own. Farlan, his older brother. Was sweet and kind to him. But this burned more than anything in the world. He was cherished, loved, he had everything. He was the prized male his mother gloated on about. After he left his life worsened. The worst of it all, Farlan didn't have a clue.  
Levi felt minuscule in that moment. That lonely night he stayed out. He didn't care about the consequences. Not that there would be any to begin with. It was tradition after all. He didn't have love for anyone anymore. Despite this his numb soul cared Eren. Was he alright? Was he warm enough? Was he satisfied with his work? Levi couldn't know until school resumed. As much as Levi wanted to call him. It would end up horribly for him.  
"I can't let that happen," Levi swore to himself. Day and night he did as told. He became the perfect child just for her to spare Eren. The new year brought new resolutions. Levi's was to keep Eren away. While Erens was to sink into Levi's world to pull him out. Eren wore the scarf Levianne knitted him proudly. He devoted his entire winter break to Levianne. Later in January Eren set his plan into motion. On the days Levi would disappear. He would stake out the place for her. At 5:00 the lights would turn on. During 6:30 Levi's mother would "send him off." 8:00 she'd come out to smoke. Her house was perfect, very cookie cutter. But Eren wanted to know what it looked inside. He logged her whereabouts, Bought a disposable camera, and asked Levianne questions. For this exact reason. Today, he would get her for her crime. When she left at 10 Am sharp. Eren snuck up to the house. When he tried peering through the window. He realized the shades were drawn. The windows were locked too. If he broke one. Then he would be pinpointed as a criminal. He hid behind a bush trying to think through this dilemma.  
"Sometimes, when she's too busy. she leaves the back door open for me. So it's not all bad." He remembered levianne explain in one of their past conversations.  
"No turning back now," Eren huffed, as he slipped toward the wooden gate. He struggled hopping over. But one he was behind the house. He entered hesitantly through the back yard. When he tugged on the glass door. A gentle click notified him that it was locked. Out of frustration he kicked the placemat near it. When it shifted something small and shiny hit the white concrete wall. Upon further inspection he realized it were two keys.  
"Jack pot, but which one is for the house?" he whispered, picking the keys up. The first of the two failed, the second was a success. When he slipped inside. The awful smell of smoke wafted into his nostrils. Then he smelled old take out boxes and trash. Finally, he was hit with a lonely candle combating the grotesque stench. Most of which, caused him to gag. Eren covered his mouth with Leviannes scarf. Feeling some relief, he took out his camera.  
"Does she really live in this pigsty?" Eren mumbled, taking a photo. The house didn't feel like home at all. There were broken picture frames and loose floor boards. It seemed as though only the back of the house was a mess. Eren found a box of used condoms and some old wine bottles. He cringed at the sight and moved forward. In the midst of stepping over trash. Eren heard something break. He froze and lifted his foot. He discovered it was a sad, dated picture frame. In the photo, a man and a woman hugged a child. They seemed happy and comfortable.  
"She looks just like her parents," Eren softly spoke. A genuine smile broke across his face. He kept the picture inside his pocket. Eren then found more pictures. As he entered a more sanitary area of the house hold. Most were of Leviannes mother. Others were of Leviannes growing up. In them she looked like a porcelain doll. But not one had her smiling. The depressing atmosphere sank into his mind. It bred disdain, remorse, and overall depression. He began to realize how small her world was. How important his role must be to her. Eren snapped another picture and climbed the stairs. He hated how silent, frozen and vacant the house felt. It sent chills down his spine whenever the floorboards would squeak. Every noise, or car that drove by startled him. The adrenaline coursed through his veins. As he tried to gather up as much evidence as possible. But were pictures enough? What else was this woman doing? Earlier, Eren found a suspicious amount of over the counter drugs. They were in the kitchen hidden in one of the cabinets. What's more fishy is how disguised they were. Eren wondered what exactly the medicine was for. There were three rooms in the second floor. One only had a bed. While the other was locked away. Eren opened the door to what looked like a little girls room. It was incredibly neat and smelled of sweet sugar and vanilla. He gulped finally realizing he was in Leviannes room. He wanted to take a step further. But felt wrong invading her room. She trusted him, if he disturbed her one private area. He wouldn't forgive himself. But he desperately wanted to know more about her. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.  
"Maybe-"  
"Levianne! Are you home?"  
Eren froze, he didn't hear the front door open. Was he that careless? How long had she been there? Did she hear or see him? How long till the cops would take him away. Eren looked at his watch and cursed her for coming home so early. He heard her grunt and sigh in annoyance.  
"Worthless child went away! Right when I need her too." She snarled. Eren listened to her stomp around the house hold. He heard some rustling. Until she suddenly grew quiet. Eren peeked from up the steps. her back was turned as she stared at the vitamins he misplaced.  
"These weren't supposed to be here," she hissed. Eren began to feel his heart race. When she slammed the cabinet shut. She skulked around the home looking for something. When she opened a beer can. All hopes of her leaving right away left his mind. She began to turn in his direction. Eren scrambled toward Leviannes room and hid underneath her bed. He waited, and listened. Her steps drew closer and closer. She laughed and giggled falling onto her bed.  
"I know you're here~" she cackled.  
He heard her thrash around. Books began to fall on the floor. He heard something break followed by a giant thud. As soon as she closed the door Eren got up. He had no time to think about the room. If he was found there would be point to this. Pressing his ear to the door he heard her giggled and stumble into the bathroom. But just as quickly as she came in. She got out, now Eren was trapped in the guest room with no real way out. What's worse is that he could feel her coming closer. He watched in horror as the door knob began to turn.  
"Hello, is anyone in there?" She called sweetly. Eren was already too far gone. When she opened the door Eren covered his face with the scarf.  
"Oh you're new~ this is the first time I've gotten a real young one in a while," she smirked.  
"My rate is 200 an hour, take it or leave it."  
"Uh... aren't you mad I'm in your home?" Eren replied in a husky dissonant tone.  
"I left the key for you because your my new client," she replied.  
"Yes, well, 200 isn't in my range."  
"Huh." She said flatly and eyed Eren.  
"I mean, I couldn't pay that much."  
"The get the fuck out of my house." She cursed at Eren.  
"Whatever bitch, goodbye" he mumbled as he ran out the house. He ran as far away as he could. When he got home he regurgitated in the bathroom. This encounter would never be forgotten.  
"And I have the evidence..." he gasped. Or so he thought, the disposable camera wasn't in his jacket. Nor was it in his pants. But it was in the hands of leviannes mother.


	8. Irresolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi experiences something new.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!" Eren stammered, looking frantically in his pockets. To his dismay, nothing but lint and receipts fell from his pockets. Eren slammed his fists onto his bedroom door out of sheer frustration. His heart raced in his chest. All the evidence he obtained. Gone within seconds of his carelessness. His hopes for Levianne dimmed. No matter how discouraged he was. This did not deter him from his goal. Levi's mother clutched the camera in her hand. Her smile fell as she stood in the dark with the camera. Mothers sickly gaze stayed fixated on it for hours. With every minute that passed. A toxic mix of emotions swirled in her brain. As the wind tumbled through. Levi felt a chill down his spine. Upon touching the door knob of his home. Goose bumps arose on his skin. While the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt in the pit of his stomach something was inexplicably wrong. Upon he entering cautiously inside. he was surprised by how completely clean the house was. His mother was smiling and cooking. Instead of smoke, she smelled of sweet lilac perfume. It was as if he stepped into a portal to another world. Curious and hesitant, Levi softly called out to his mother.  
"M-Miss?"  
"Oh there's my beautiful daughter! How are you today?"  
"..."  
"Oh, come on now! Please, tell me what you were doing all day today! I even made you're favorite tonight," she cheerfully mentioned. Levi quietly sat down. Unsure as to why his mother was in a good mood.  
"She hasn't acted this way since father died. Is she okay?" Levi quietly wondered.  
"Are you sure?" Levi hesitantly asked.  
"Of course! I'm more than sure! Anything for my beautiful daughter," she replied. Her honeyed tone trapped Levi.  
"Okay mother," he sighed in relief. Levi felt as ease for once around his mother. They talked endlessly, as if nothing between them ever happened. That night, Levi's mother tucked him in. She kissed him sweetly goodnight. Before slipping out the door like a serpent. Her light mood lulled Levi into sleep. Eren paced in his room as he tried to think. Helping Levianne proved to be difficult. He panicked over her finding him. He panicked for her safety. But when Levi arrived the next morning. He felt as if his dream came true in a horrid fashion. Levianne began to trust her mother. She began to talk about her more and more. How much fun they had. She began to believe how much her mother loved her. But Eren was still not convinced. Instead, he closely watched Levianne. Like a silent sentinel, he sat for hours on end watching for signs of struggle. Yet nothing came along. She liked to camouflage. This consisted of holding Levi closer, being overly protective, and very short tempered. Thanks to Erens efforts, she feels she's being watched.  
"Momma has been a lot nicer lately. She's been murky. Heck! She might be clear," Eren would hear Levianne hum happily. The more Levianne spoke of her mother. The more Eren began to understand her mothers patterns. On murky days, she'd always have a man over. Or she'd simply have some cash on hand. Anything materialistic would please leviannes mother. If the items and possessions weren't there. Leviannes mother became irritable and nasty. Much like a dragon hoarding treasure. But he could only get so much information from afar.  
"Hey, Levianne, can I meet your-"  
"That's out of the question," Levi immediately cut off Eren.  
"But she won't suspect a thing. Please," Eren pleaded.  
"She will, I know it. Please stay as far away from me as possible. I'm fine." Levi warned, firmly against the idea.  
"But you're not okay! I know it."  
"Eren, it's really sweet of you to stay this long. But I don't need your help. My mother is nice. Stop this, its over. Why can't you be happy she's changed? Or do I now have to deal with you too?"  
"I'm just looking out for you! Can't you stop being stubborn and let me fucking help?"  
"Well maybe I don't need your help! Ever thought about that? Maybe you should stay out of business that isn't yours and go play hero with some other girl that actually is worth it! Or better yet? Why don't you leave me alone? Or do you want the glory of helping poor Levianne and getting the good guy honor badge? Pitying me will only get you so far. You aren't someone I have to answer to as well! I have little control over my life. If anything, you're become just as bad as her!"  
Stunned by Leviannes tone. Eren looked at her as if she were a different person. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He only knew that if he spoke anymore she'd truly be lost.  
"Sorry."  
Levi realized his mistake and walked away silently. Their teetering friendship began to topple over like a tower of cards. All the work Eren put into helping Levianne was now in danger. What's worse? In February, the closer he tried to get. The further levianne pulled away from his reach. Ever since that fight. Their friendship has never been the same. Levi lacked basic human interaction. He didn't know how to resolve the situation. Like a plant that's sucked up too much sun. He simply allowed it to dry up and die.  
Because of this, Eren coped by hanging out with others. The garden they once loved became ghostly and silent. With each minute the gap widened underneath their chins. The sickly feeling slithered it's way around around them. It strangled Leviannes neck as it suffocated Erens mind. Killing the two internally and they both yearned to apologize. Levi's mother smirked as she watched her daughter silent and in place. Like a marionette and a puppeteer. She controlled her movements to a tee. No more Eren, no more nosy teachers, and no more free thinking. Eren was no different, he too was caught in her trap. Levi's mother came to know his presence. She'd keep the photos in a closet. Her laughter bubbled up through her succulent lips. She stabbed his blurred photo onto the wall with a knife. Red lipstick stained the white closet. The letters cried for his death she kissed his image. Erens investigation slowed its pace. After the fight, he wondered if he was too intrusive. School ate up his time, extra curriculars killed his chances of freedom and nothing was left for himself. His obsession with Leviannes mother still infected his mind. Levi felt guilt upon seeing Erens face. He wondered how much of Erens time he wasted. But after seeing a sweet girl notice Eren. He felt maybe it was best to stay away. Letting him live his life was the greatest gift Levi could think of giving Eren. After school, he wondered if Eren was alone. Levi's heart awkwardly urged him to apologize. But found himself freeze seeing Eren with another. From the way they were standing he could only assume it was some sort of loving affection right? Levi hid away around the corner. Erens eye caught a glimpse of Levianne. But in a split second he wondered if it was just a ghost.  
"E-Eren? Is something wrong?"  
"No, just thought I saw something." Eren replied absentmindedly.  
"Well, since your free, walk home with me," the girl begged. Levi clutched his books. Felt confused, he wasn't sure why they were lip locked. Especially in a public setting such as that. His heart raced as he ran home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this chapter leave a kudos and comment if ya like! Have a nice day or night!


	9. Eren, you pushed your luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: listen, let face it. this story was a mess. I had recently fallen onto some shit. I was sort of posting just to post ya know? Im really sorry about this. The story didn't quite go the way I wanted it to. So I scrapped the new chapters becuase they made no sense. It was hard to follow and I stopped caring. (Depression can be a real bitch that way.) The original was fine just how it was And the new ideas were just unnecessary. Because most of my stories are based off roleplay. I have the whole story finished. (At least it's finished in my mind.) It was hard to revisit for me becuase I was also dealing with things irl. Moving from state to state. Having to deal with shitty people. The chapters were more of venting chapters if anything. I was being stupid and it was pointless. I tried justifying myself but in the end I knew that the original is best. After all, I couldn't fix what wasn't broken right? So I give you all the chapters that should be here. Not the ones that were altered to shit. I left off after the part where levis mother finds the camera. Again, I hope you can forgive me, forget the shitty chapters and we can all start fresh.

(READ THE NOTE I LEFT FIRST. IT EXPLAINS WHY SHIT HAPPENED.)

"If you want to, kiss me sweetly on the stomach. Open my ribs, tear me apart slowly. Drink her depression like a bottle of wine. I'm sorry for my sinful ideas. Drown in my love my dear." Mother sang as she bathed. Her ghostly howl flowed through the house. Down stairs, Levi wondered if there was some truth to her words. She had some men over. They made an awful lot of noise. Beer cans, condom wrappers and an lines of white dust were left behind. It was up to Levi to clean most of it. Without a word, he tip-toed through the house. Ah, life was back to normal. Or was it? Mother asked an awful lot of questions. Especially after school. If Levi was a second late. She would accuse her of harlotry. Hello had turned into "what's with that make up? Who are you looking nice for?"  
Levi couldn't win, no matter what he did. At school he was erens second best. In class she was loner fat girl. At home he was the pig slut of a daughter. Boys began to steal from her bag. She couldn't make a fuss. Who would believe Her? If she made a fuss the teacher wouldn't help. She felt trapped. In that moment of mopping the wooden floor. Levi noticed the open doorway. Ah, freedom was there. She could leave, never come back and make a new name for herself. But the thought was terrifying. Mother would find her. She always finds a way to. Mother used to be a detective before she spiralled. Fathers death didn't mean much to her. Not after she found out his net worth. He loved her, he adored her and he wanted her. So he lied, at least that was the story for Levi. He remembered his father dressing in rented suits. The bills would pile on the counter. The extravagant gifts were too much. But that didn't matter. He'd drown in debt the size of a millionaires fortune. All to satiate his thirst for love and affection. Levi watched his loving father destroy himself. He only realized it after his 15th birthday. The day he died, all for thay woman. She shivered as if she felt her mother's beady eyes. Levi gulped remembering her nails digging into his neck. He closed his eyes hoping the episode would pass. He wondered if leaving would disappoint his father. She was kind, Levi wanted to believe she still was. Even after the beatings and mistreatment. Maybe it was just her way of coping. But this was a new development. She was more obsessive than usual.   
"Mother, why the sudden interest?" She wanted to ask. Ah, if only she wouldn't be hit for such a question. Lucky for Levi, her mother was limited too. She had to work under the shadows. Especially if she wanted results. There was a snake in the grass. Slithering it's way to break her way of life. The camera appearing in her house meant she was being watched. Predator became prey. But how? The photos were of her home. Was this a stalker? An admirer? Or perhaps someone who wanted to uncover her crime. In her room she had the photos pinned all across her wall. Every minute that passed turned her mind black. Every second infuriated her. Why did everyone want to be in her business. It's all his fault, it's now all her fault. Her beloved daughter was now the reason. Ah, how she wanted to wring her neck for it. The snap of her neck would bring pleasure to her mind. After all, she couldn't get caught right? Fattening up her daughter was nice. But her personality is what kept most away. It was bad enough she had to take care of her. Even if it only was for appearances. Levi enjoyed the changes in his mother. Levis smile seemed genuine when eren spoke to her. Despite having a significant other. It didn't stop him from investigating. He'd peek through cracks in the window. Slip through the back door for just a second. He felt like a stalker when he followed her mom. But one day, after noticing Levis stitched up lip. He lost it, for hours he followed her. Behind her every step he thought of ways she could die. Whether it'd be an accident or murder. He wanted her gone. When she was at a cross walk. He wondered if he could bump into her. Pushing her into traffic seemed nice. Ah, then he'd stoop to her level. Maybe that was the only way. Wiping her from this earth would do it a favor. Especially to Levianne. In his journal he noticed her pattern had changed. Of course she was aware of him now. Or at the very least, she was cautious. A monster cannot change, it can only cover it's tracks. When he followed her. She'd go to extravagant stores for the wealthy. But one thing stood out for him the most. She'd been visiting the local drug store often. Then she would visit a hospital. But what sent a chill down his spine. Was the constant visiting the cemetery. For the weather being so nice. It had an awful stench. If only he hadn't rushed into a relationship to curb this urge. It only frustrated eren more that Levianne was gullible.   
"Hey, Levianne. You seem happier." Eren asked.   
"I am, mother has her slip ups. But she's finally getting over fathers death."   
Ah, her smile killed him. He wondered if that would be the last he'd see of her. He wondered if one day her mother would go too far. That if her death would haunt him forever. It already did in his dreams. He'd see her in the garden. Bruised and bloodied with that same smile. Then, he'd hear sirens as if the world were about to end. It would finally skip to her funeral. All the fake compassion would torture him. It'd inevitable that his body began to shake. Eren fearing the loneliness of his burden. Would sit there and cry for justice. Yet the dream would end with her mother's smile. The soft glow of his screen comforted him for a second. When he saw the clock struck midnight. He wondered if should sleep. He had many sleepless nights like these. He could only imagine how many Levianne had. Is she safe? Or being beaten. The air tasted bitter and smelled of smoke and tar.   
"Maybe ill check if she's okay." He whispered, before slipping on his shoes. The lonely streets left him uneasy. On the way there he noticed road kill on the road. It was covered in maggots as it decayed. He wondered if a human body looked just the same. When he arrived he peeked through the window. He figured it would only be a quick visit. However there were the same pair of eyes. Staring right back at eren. As if she had been waiting for him.


	10. Wind chimes

Her eyes were nothing like leviannes. They seemed like that of a dead fish. For a moment there. Eren knew the eyes were a window to see into someones soul. But he swore could see her true self. A beast that has slowly gone mad infected with rabies. A former cop that had seen too much. Her body looked paralyzed. At a glance she looked normal. But after further inspection, eren notices syringes. He felt almost sad for such a pathetic soul. She didn't look conscious. Nor did she seem like she was aware he was there. For a minute there his heart pounded. The adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Now that she was down. He could get his pictures back. Eren slipped through the back of the house once more. He figured levianne would be asleep. So no one would be bothered. The door creaked one final time.  
"This will be the end. This will be the end i swear it. No more stalking. No more of the same patterns." He whispered. He finally would get his evidence. Levianne would be free.  
Eren hugged the walls kicking a syringe away from him accidentally. He panicked and hid in the kitchen. While he hid, Levi stirred in his sleep. Waking up to a cold house. He tried flipping on the lights but they didn't light.  
"She didn't pay the light bill again..." Levi mumbled shivering. He curled up into the fetal position and prayed he would fall back alseep. The sound of windchimes soothed his aching heart. When levi finally closed his eyes. He heard a noise downstairs. Opening his eyes again. He got up, put on some shoes and stepped out of his room. Walking downstairs, levi didn't find anything wrong. He checked the kitchen, the laundry room and finally the living room. Eren held his breath. when he heard someone walking around the house. He swore he was dead for sure. Levi yawned as he saw his mother sitting on the couch.  
"Mother..." he said quietly.  
She didn't reply.  
"Mother?" Levi said once more. His eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh god! Mother? Mother? Mother are you okay!" He shouted now panicking and pushing her shoulder.  
"Mother wake up! Mother please!" Levi cried now shaking her. As soon as her eyes began to blink again. Levi cried tears of joy.  
"Oh mother thank god! I though something-"  
"Ugh you fucking dumb bitch! Can't you see I was sleeping?"  
"Mother I'm sorry."  
"Oh you'll be sorry alright!" She slurred, grabbing levi by his hair. Mother brought levi down to his knees.  
"I apologize! Please I won't do it again."  
"You know... you sat that and yet, I can never get a moment alone! You're always whining about being hungry, needing clothes and shelter. For fucks sake do you know what I go through for you? No because you're a spoiled brat!" She snarled, pushing levis face into the wall repeatedly. A tooth flew out of levis mouth as blood poured out of his mouth. She did so until levi stopped crying for mercy.  
"Please, tell how you'll do better. When you've commited the biggest sin. Waking me up from my happy place." She said dropping levi to the ground.  
"Maybe this just isn't enough. Maybe i need something more lasting. So you'll remember througout the months." She said grabbing levis hand.  
"Wait no! Please I've learned my lession! Ah!" Levi cried as she snapped one of his fingers.  
"I don't hear you."  
"PLEASE. MOTHER IM SORRY!" Levi cried as she broke another finger. She looked unsatisfied with just breaking a few fingers. Even as they stuck out in their awkward positions. She straightened levis arm and placed her foot on her elbow.  
"Just not enough, you'll remember this one for sure."  
"No no no! Why." he sobbed in pain as she snapped arm snapped in two. Eren being in the other room. He froze, unsure of the horrid bone crunching and cries for help. When he heard a lighter switch.  
"Now for some time with fire my sweet daughter"  
"MOTHER!"  
"Stop!"  
"Eren?"  
"Eren? Have you been harboring this asshole under my nose?"  
"No Mother! Please spare him!"  
"No.. no this is perfect. He'll get to see a witch get burned!" She screamed and raise her arm.  
"No!" Eren cried as he tackled leviannes mother to the floor.  
"Get off me!" She grunted fighting eren back. Her nailes carved his cheek leaving him to bleed.  
"Levianne run!" He shouted. Levi frozen by the pain crying. Crying was all he could do.  
"Levianne!"  
Reaching for the phone in her pocket. She kick eren inbetween his legs. Eren recoiled in pain as she dialed the authorities.  
"Help help i need help. My daughter was attacked! Ah! He just stabbed me!" She said grabbing the syringe on the floor and stabbing herself in the arm. Smacking the phone from her hand. She laughed hysterically.  
"Its done! It's finally done! No one will believe you. I could kill you right here! Just like i killed her father. There is nothing you can do! Who's gonna believe you?" She cackled.  
Erens arms wrapped around her throat.  
"Stop it! Stop this! You can stop this now!" Levi cried.  
"No i can end this now Levianne!"  
"You stalked me, i saw you following me. For that, i thought i should kill you. But then it hit me like a flash! Instead of killing you. I thought of torturing her infront of you! Then pin everything on you. Nothing is better than you suffering an eternity in a cell!" She explained.  
"You should be dead! Not her father. Why did god spare you? Ill finish it!" Eren shouted.  
"Go ahead! Kill me. You'll be thrown in jail! And i will still win even in death! If she runs, I'll find her. Ill kill her, just like I killed her father!" She exclaimed. He squeezed her windpipe as her sadistic smile spread even wider. Mother grabbed a nearby bottle and hit eren over the head. Shoving him off her again. She took the jagged end of the bottle thrusting it forward. The sound of fabric ripping and erens cry flooded levis ears. The room blurred, loud sirens fell to a low hum in the distance. It felt as if time slowed down in just that moment. Police barreled through the door, they had their guns pulled, and eren lost consciousness. Paramedics were called, they hoisted his body onto a gurney.  
"Where are you taking him!? Bring him back!" Levi shouted as the cops held him back.


	11. Not normal, but we'll deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM, PLEASE READ. I would like to state that this is NOT the end. Trust me, if it were the end. I would cry. But i may start either a series of fics with it. Hm, well maybe y'all should decide. Should i start a new fic or continue updating on this story? Becuase it is a significant time skip.

"Bring him back!!"  
"Miss, your arm!"  
"I don't care anymore!"  
"Why are you taking me? Get off me! Release me!"  
"Quick get him to ER immediately!"  
The world was spinning. He wondered where levianne was. Eren was thankful for the oxygen mask. But even with it, he went unconscious. He could hear muffled voices. But it wasn't enough to break him out of it.  
When eren woke, the first thing he heard was his heart monitor. At that point, the constant beeping. Felt like the only stable thing in his life. After remembering what had happened. He then had a fit of rage and yelled for her mothers head. The nurses were alerted and ran in to calm him down.  
"Where is she!! Where is she!! I need to know!"  
"Sir! Please you just had surgery!" They explained. The commotion caught the attention of a cop inside the hospital.  
"Surgery? What do you mean? Oh god dammit!" He cursed, as he took a look at his stomach. The cop took a step inside taking off his hat.  
"Woah there kid, you really god some hot blood don't you?"  
"Are you here to arrest me?"  
"No, though we would have had it not been for a certain someones testimony. And other details I'll explain later." He replied, the cop sat down in a seat next to the bed. Eren still felt tense and clenched his fist. The cop sighed and rubbed his face in frustration.  
"Relax im just here to make sure you're okay."  
"I believe you I do. I've just-"  
"Went almost to hell and came back?"  
"Yeah,"  
"It's understandable, but you'll be happy to know the young miss told us everything."  
"So you believed levianne... that's good."  
"Well, if it was just her maybe not. But the phone was still on. So we have her mother's confession recorded." He said, correcting his earlier explaination.  
"If thats all you have to say. Then you can leave. I don't want to keep you here."  
"Well that's just the thing. I was asked by her to tell you this. She won't be coming back anymore." He replied.  
"What? Is this a joke? Did you put her up to this?"  
"No, my telling you wasn't by force. Nor was it an accident either. She chose to leave. she was moved to an undisclosed location. Levianne won't be contacting you anymore. She wanted to thank you personally. But she felt it was better this way. So from her through me, thank you eren." He told Eren.  
"So that's it then. It's all over, and im supposed to go about my days. As if I've never even met her?" Eren asked.  
"You do what you want kid. You've got a new lease on life now."  
"Well that's just shit."  
"Like i said kid, do what you want. I'll leave you to think on that. Be good now." The cop said as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
Eren folded his fingers together. He squeezed till the blood fled from them. Tears welled in his eyes. When he queezed his eyelids shut. Tears of frustration fell from his eyes. If there were a time. when he could recall deafeat. He would recall this exact moment. The haunting laughter of mother infected his mind. He slowly went mad in that room by himself. His anger brewed as his sense of time banished. Depression wrapped its deadly claws around his heart. All that work went to waste. Only for leviannes mother to live. His hair grew longer and his personal hygiene became poor.  
"Friends" no longer came to see him. His girlfriend left him for another man. The only friend that came consistantly was armin. Armin did try his best. He tried to help erens damaged mind. All eren could obsess over was mother. Where was she? Was she let out? No one would let him know. They thought it would cause more damage than help. Until armin flipped on the TV.  
"Now on an update on the attempted murder that happened. Ms. Errendale had pleaded guilty to child abuse, child endagerment, attempted manslaughter, manslaughter, prostitution, drug abuse, and aggravated assault. Her sentence will be 15 to life according to the judge. We'll be looking more closely on that case later. Back to you john."  
Armin covered his mouth in shock. His eyes darted toward erens face. Looking at his expression. He was suprised to see a smile crack on his face.  
"Ha. Ha... HA. HA. HA! That horrid bitch! You'll die right were you wanted me to. In a cell with no one to help you!" He shouted happily. His fists lifted into the air shaking them wildly.  
"Armin do you know what this means?" He said to his friend.  
"I dont know what does it mean?"  
"She's free. I AM FREE." He whispered, placing his hands on his friends shoulders.  
"Wait, but not yet. Not when im like this. I have to get out of here."  
"O-Okay.." Armin replied, unsure of how to respond to erens sudden energetic response. Eren saw the smile on mothers mug shot. He knew she wasn't done. But little did she know. That he wasn't doesn't done yet either. If Levianne and mother were still out there. His job was far from over.  
"I'm not done yet!" Eren said enthusiastically.


	12. The boy that could

There are three hard truths people must accept. Time flies, people move on, and the world doesn't change for you. But there is a fourth truth people fail to mention. That rule is: you do not have to fucking care. That is exactly the truth eren held most dear. Day and night he studied. His restless heart prepared for the final battle. One that will be long over due. Especially once he reached his goal. Sweat poured from his skin from hard nights of training. The once weak and feeble eren. Was no longer here. After the incarceration of mother. They found more incriminating evidence. It just so happens. That Ms. errendale had a link to other criminal activity. This kept eren up for many nights. If he still wanted to. Highschool was a bitter memory. It left him damaged and a poster boy for heroism. He wanted his normal life. But instead they treated him like a child. The only way he could relax was running to the quiet gym after hours. The teacher was nice enough to accommodate him. Once graduation came. They acted as if levianne had died. In a way, she did. She disappeared off the face of the earth. No one saw her, even on social media. I guess it was a way to protect herself.   
"Good thinking I guess..." eren mumbled. He offered to join the military. It was no big surprise to everyone else. He wanted to see the world. Thats what he did for four years. He wasn't alone of course. Armin followed along with no real plan. He wanted to see just as much as eren did. He also felt there was something off about eren. He always looked like he was running away. Deep in thought armin looked at eren. He was cleaning his gun and humming.  
"Eren, are you sure you want to go back?" Armin asked. Eren stopped, feeling his body tense up. A flurry of emotions barreled through his mind. Flash backs of levianne. All bloodied and broken. Left Eren feeling guilty and enraged.  
"Why would you ask that?" He said with a plastic smile.   
"Ever since highschool..."   
"I've never been better!" Eren shouted aloud, cutting armin off.   
"Right..."   
"I've got a lot going for me Armin. Im not going to throw it away. For what? Some silly revenge?"   
Eren laughed it off and walked away. After that conversation. Eren became an acceptional man. In the beginning he lacked well, everything. Being released in to civilian life. Was a relief to him. He immediately joined the police ranks. He lived out his days happily. Kind sweet eren who could /never/ hurt a fly. Was always laughing in pictures. Always smiling when spoken to. But his dark secret couldn't be held in forever. His never ending obsession still lingered. Levianne was on his mind. He'd keep a map of possible locations in his closet. Underneath his dress shoes. Were clippings of old news articles. Along with some pictures of possible sightings of course. They all stayed in a black box. Another box held mothers wereabouts. Which prisions she'd be moved to. Where she was and who she was connected to. Eren nearly lost it trying to find her again. He was tempted to murder anyone that tried to help her. But there was one thing kept him sane. On cold nights he'd wear the scarf she made him. It had long since lost her scent. But eren remembered it so vividly. He only needed to smother his face into it. Friends have tried to set him up on dates. But even on dates he'd seem off. The women that would court him. Never caught his eye. They just weren't her. He felt defective and wrong. Maybe he was insane for waiting for her. Maybe she had already killed herself. But he would wait for her to come into his life again. Tonight was no different. He was set up on yet another blind date. He wasn't sure why he said yes. Maybe it was that he was giving up. maybe he had nothing better to do.   
"So I hear you're a cop?"  
"Mhmm." Eren replied, fiddling with his straw.   
"Oh! I totally respect the law! Thats great you have such a strong sense of loyalty."   
"Yes, some say its a little insane how far I'll go for someone."  
"Really? That's so hard to find these days. Everyones always changing partners like hats nowadays." She replied.  
"I totally know what you mean." He mumbled, before sucking up some soda.  
"Yes its like..."   
As she trailed off eren couldn't focus on anything. He looked at her lips but he couldn't understand a thing. All she was saying was mindless banter. This woman was clearly sheltered her whole life. She was a sheep. One among many like her. Sure she could be special to someone. But she wasn't to eren. As cruel as that sounded. It was true. Eren felt nothing toward her. Yet here she was blushing, twirling her hair and droning on and on. After finishing their meal they two stepped out. Eren of course paid for everything. Normally they would get the hint and leave. But this girl lingered and wanted to talk.   
"Wow it got so chilly all of a sudden."  
"Yeah it did," eren replied, taking out leviannes scarf.   
"what a beautiful scarf! Mind if I take a look?" She said reaching fot the scarf.  
"No! I... uh mean, no I'd prefer if no one touched it. Its very sentimental to me."   
"Oh, i get it. Sorry I'm just a little tipsy." She slurred. Erens date rested her head on his chest. Eren took a deep breath and sighed.  
"So uh, I had fun tonight." She said sweetly.   
"Yeah same." Eren replied, trying not to be rude. Erens eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hoping this night would end now. But as his eyes focused again. He saw a girl walking away. She had black hair and a plump figure. Eren perked up and felt a pang of curiosity. He called a cab for her and paid for the ride home. She looked disappointed as he slammed the door.  
"You'll call me right?" She called out, as eren fled the scene. He followed the girl through crowds and crosswalks. Where she was going he didnt know. But his heart raced. When he finally reached for her. She turned around and looked at him funny.   
"Can i help you?" She asked, clearly bothered.   
"Sorry I thought you were someone else."


	13. Running on a headache

The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Eren turned in the opposite direction. As he walked away he passed a bar. Full of lively people. He felt jealous that they could drink away their nightmares. As if they could sense his sadness too. They latched onto him. Pulling them into their lonely world. The music pounded into his brain. Alcohol altered his judgement. It split his depression in the form of a smile. He knew of course. This wasn't the cure all solution. But damn did they let him have a good time. As they played drinking games. Eren could hear others slurred cries. They yelled and laughed like heathens. Jumping around like Neanderthals for once wasnt so bad. Eren stood up on a table, crushed a beer can on his forehead, and was the life of the party.They carried him to a cab when daybreak was near. That was all he could remember before blacking out. When he woke up. He found himself in a strangers house. Men and women sloppily laid wherever they could.  
"I need to piss..." he mumbled, dragging his sorry ass up. His head screamed no. But his kidneys were about to burst. Swaying through the house and holding onto furnature for dear life. He searched the house for a bathroom. Someone laid asleep in the tub. But eren could care less. As he was relieving himself. He heard the sounds of strings being plucked. It was a mess of harmonics and chords. The sound could have been soothing. If it weren't for the raging headache he had. When he was washing his hands. He noticed sand fell from his hair. It was also stuck to his shirt and jeans. Eren then decided to search for his belongings. Luckily he found his wallet and keys. But his phone was no where to be found. He sighed and figured he should get out. The sound became louder after exiting the house.  
"Leaving so soon amigo?" Someone asked. Eren turned around to find a man sitting behind him.  
"Yeah, its about time to head home."  
"Nah, I can tell you have time for the whole world. Sit." The blond male said. Eren did as he was told to. knowing he was right.  
"What's your name kiddo?"  
"Kiddo? Im almost 30, I shouldn't be doing this anymore."  
"And I'm almost 50, so what? Is there an age restriction I should be followin'?" He replied.  
"Good point I guess. My names Eren." He said to the blond. The blond man strummed his ukulele some more.  
"Names Hannes kiddo. So what brings you to the south beach?" He asked eren.  
"What brings you?"  
"Same as any lonely soul. To have a good time, forget my woes and search for myself. Fighting my inner demons is my number one goal in life man."  
"Really?" Eren asked curiously.  
"Nah man, I'm here to house sit, drink mimosas and look at pretty girls on the beach. But I got you thinkin' didn't I?" He said, tapping his temple.  
"Of course," eren sighed, holding his head in his hands.  
"Hey, hey, I know a lonely soul when I see one. I was just trying to lighten your mood." He replied, still plucking random harmonics.  
"Well you don't have to gramps. Im doing just fine."  
"Hey you're a pretty good actor, you know that? You gotta teach this old kook sometime." Hannes said.  
"Has its perks," eren mumbled.  
"You know, you can be down all you want. But the waves are too nice. I could be freakin out. But instead I'm here listening to my tunes and the beach."  
"This isn't your house and you trashed it?"  
"Hey, like I said, we're all in our deep stuff. But you take it however you take it. If letting it out means freaking out. Do it man. But you can't hold everything in just to keep it together. Ignoring it won't help. Thats how I broke my surf board roxy. Rest in piece my sweet lady." Hannes said.  
"Okay?" Eren replied, confused by what hannes said.  
"What beach did you say we were at again?"  
"South beach." He replied before drinking from a pineapple.  
"You'd think after just moving here. I would know exactly where that is. Just great." Eren replied flatly.  
"Hey hey, I'll give you a ride buddy, no big issue."  
"Are you sober?"  
"Chh yeah, i just like drinkin' pineapple juice from pineapples."  
"Is it your car?"  
"Nope."  
"You know I'm a cop right?"  
"And I am the grandfather of the person that owns the car. So i think we should be all good my dude." Hannes replied. He disappeared into the house. Returning with some keys, sunglasses and painkillers. After pressing the sunglasses and painkillers in erens hands. He sauntered over to the car. Eren dryly took two pills and put on the sunglasses. As the motor sputtered on. Eren felt the suns hot rays melt his tawny skin. Spanish music fluttered out of the speakers. After about 20 minutes eren found himself back at his apartment building.  
"Thanks hannes"  
"No prob amigo, if you need anything. You just call me. Just call hannes, and ill see what I can do," he said, handing eren over a business card. Eren thought it was funny. A beach bum having a business card was interesting. Eren took it and looked at it as he drove away. If eren had a drink. He would have spit it out onto the street.  
"Did I just make friends with the CEO of a giant company by accident?" Eren asked himself aloud. He shook his head and went inside to his apartment. If only eren had the luxury of time. When he entered his apartment. It was time to jump into the shower and then his uniform. Eren then drove to the police station. Finding himself in the company of his throbbing head. Assignments were given out and eren was on patrols. Driving everywhere with a headache was miserable. Giving people tickets with a headache? Unbareable. When the day came to a close. He slammed his head on the table. As he sat down in a chair. People flooded into their seats soon after. Among the group, were sasha and Connie.  
"Ouch, had fun on your date? Did ya? Did ya?" Sasha asked.  
"He must have if his head is throbbing like that!"  
"No way! Did you two... you know... do the diddly do?" Sasha gasped.  
"Oh he so did! Way to go eren!" Connie shouted.  
"Could you two be quieter?"  
"We will if you give us the deets~" sasha sang.  
"Fine, Fine, we didn't fuck. She went home in a cab."  
"What? That girl was grade A. How could you not?" Connie asked, almost insulted by erens action.  
"Hey!" Sasha called out slightly annoyed.  
"Sorry! You know you're my babe. I wouldn't."  
"Thats not what I'm mad about. I thought I would get to her first. Im clearly hotter and would totally kiss her before you."  
"Oh shit you're right."  
"Hypothetical threesome?" Sasha offered  
"Yeah!" Connie said, accepting the offer.  
"Could you two leave me alone?"  
"Oh come on eren. You can't avoid women forever!"  
"Unless he's not into women at all!" Connie shouted. Sasha gasped.  
"Eren I am so sorry! I didn't know," she said apologetically.  
"Connie, Sasha, for the love of god. Shut up."  
"Sorry!" The two replied.  
"How about we get a burrito?" Sasha asked.  
"Oo sounds good! Let's go. Bye eren!" Connie said.  
"No i mean with Eren you doofus."  
"Oh... yeah! Lets go man."  
"Fine, anything to get this throbbing head ache over with." Eren replied.  
Thought eren had a car of his own. He followed them to theirs. He rarely used his car nowadays. The town had a wonderful bus system. Eren came to find that handy when his car broke down. The couple chatted the whole ride over. It was some nonsense on which burrito was superior. Eren just needed something to eat. When they received their food. They all took a stroll outside. Sasha and connie gobbled down their burritos. While eren wasnt even half way finished. Day tuned to night in a matter of seconds. Eren explained all he could remember of last night.  
"So you just passed out in a random persons house?" Sasha asked.  
"Yep," eren replied before taking another bite of his burrito.  
"And you met a crazy old geezer. But he ended up being the CEO of a giant company."  
"Uhuh." Eren mumbled, before finishing his burrito.  
"HAHA good one!" The couple said as they walked ahead.  
"Yep, I wouldn't believe me either." Eren sighed, exhuasted and wanting the day to be over. He followed them deeper in the downtown area. They stopped by a small cafe. Sasha drooled as she stood at the door.  
"Hey hey! I heard this place custom makes a drink for you!"  
"Don't all places do that?"  
"Well duh! But this one makes a drink based on your personality. Some people say its magic! People have found out many things here." She explained.  
"Huh? Sounds interesting! Eren wanna go?"  
"Sure, I guess." Eren replied.  
The doorbells shook as the three entered.  
"Welcome to the herbal mist cafe! My name is isabell! How may I help you today?" The pretty little readhead said.  
"Can we get our fortunes read?" Sasha asked excitedly.  
"Fortunes? Oh you must mean the personal drink item. Of course! Consultations are different so you can't be together on this. Remember this isn't a fortune. Think of it like a judge of character? My brother will come and help." Isabel said, happily taking the three away from the front.  
"Oo they will brew our potions separately~"  
"It is a lot like potion making huh?" Isabel said. She took them to different parts of the cafe. Connie sat near the window, Eren sat in the middle, and sasha stayed close to the back. She then called over her brother farlan and the two went ahead to Connie and sasha. Eren sat awkwardly wondering if he should do anything. After about 15 minutes they left the two. Amazed by how well farlan and isabel worked together. Eren watched them until they came back with their drinks. They looked happy as they stood next to each other.  
"Turns out we were two halves! So we turn into a whole." Sasha said.  
" If we mix our drinks together. It turns into something great!" Connie added.  
"Oh shoot we'll be late for game of chairs connie!"  
"Eren..."  
"Go, i need some alone time anyway."  
"Tell us your fortune tomorrow!"  
"Okay okay." Eren said shooing them away. The two thanked eren and scurried off. When he was alone. Isabel sat in front of eren. She took his hand and looked into his eyes.  
"Tell me about yourself?" She asked.  
"Im not sure? Im a cop? I do my deeds."  
"Really? couldn't tell." She teased, looking at the palm of his hand. Her eyebrows furrowed, then she took a look into his eyes.  
"How odd..."  
"Farlan?" She called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you come here? I need help."  
"Must be something big." He said as he walked toward them. He sat down and looked at eren.  
"Oh..."  
"Oh what?" Eren asked confused.  
"Nothings wrong, nothings wrong. Its just, im unsure. The ingredients required are special. They're under lock and key. The owner is coming back from vacation tomorrow. So why don't you come back around this time. Okay?" Isabell said.  
"Sure I guess." Eren replied, getting up.  
"Thank you for coming! We'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said, wondering what will come. Strangely, as soon as he stepped out into the world again. His headache returned.


	14. Funny, nothings changed.

"For years I let her rule over my life. She made me- no, I purposefully thought ill of you. I foolishy defended her. I didn't know her big secret. Isn't it funny? secrets always have a way of coming out. But I have someone new. He's not here of course. I angered him before he could come. You know, the dramatic tales of relationships. It's time for my flight to leave soon... I will see you soon as planned. Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad." Levi said. After leaving roses atop each of their graves. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. The wind blew his now short hair out of his face. Over the years Levi came to find his true self. He struggled with new feelings. He struggled with his body. There wasn't an easy way through his process either. He used exercise as a form of stress relief. He also used his passion for tea as an outlet. With his work, gradually the weight fell off. Still with sucess, levi relapsed in depression more than a few times. A hand full of painkillers, a cubbord full of razors and some alcohol. He nearly killed himself in the process. The pain was too much to bear. But he still somehow walked today. Looking unscathed. He cut his hair and snipped his loose skin off. Despite his new body being tight and slender. He still felt like the girl he was taught to be. Levi of course still had nightmares. But they felt more manageable now. As he sat on the plane with his significant other. He began to notice the new town he called home. Compared to his old hometown. It felt sunny and warm. A place where no one knew him. Although he was content with his new life. Part of him felt like he needed closure. When he would think of eren. He wouldn't eat, sleep or focus. The anxiety was too much to handle for him. Even mentioning another man to his boyfriend was terrifying enough. After the ordeal back then. Levi learned to keep things to himself. He began to shiver as they got off the plane. His boyfriend held his hand and dragged him home. Levi felt guilty for being so codependent on his significant other. Despite learning to stand on his own two feet. Levi found himself leaning more on henning. He was sweet and loving. As they headed to the cab Levis phone began to ring.   
"Hello?" Levi said, answering the phone.  
"Oh thank god you picked up! Levi could you come by the shop today?"   
"I just got off the plane. Can it wait till tomorrow?"   
"Well that's the thing. I kind of promised you would come today..." Isabel said reluctantly.   
"Well... looks like you're gonna have to tell them to come again tomorrow." Levi replied, very annoyed with isabels assumption.   
"Oh come on Levi! Its a special case! I need you and the key!"   
"Why me?"   
"This guy is hard to crack. Kind of like a dense rock please!!"  
"Did you ask-"   
"She did and trust me we need both." Farlan yelled from across the room.   
Levi groaned and pinched inbetween his eyebrows.   
"Fine, I'll be there. Just gimmie a minute. Bye."   
"Ahh! Thank you! You're the be-"   
Levi hung up the phone before she could finish.   
"Sorry henning, I can't go to your place today." Levi said solemly.   
"Oh its no problem. You know work and such. I get it. As long as you aren't blowing me off for some guy." Henning replied, calling over a cab.   
"Don't worry. Its for my job."   
"Oh, I know I won't. Becuase you know exactly what happens. Other men except for coworkers do not need to be in your life." He said sternly. Levi shivered and squeezed his bicep. He panicked silently touching a small scar on his arm.  
"Uh... yeah. Sorry. Have a nice day." He choked out. Henning smiled and left in his taxi. Levi exhaled loudly as if he were holding his breath.  
"Please let this be a woman." Was all he could think on the way there.


	15. Can't tell, can you?

After a long day at work. Eren felt like dropping on his bed. He wondered if he should even show up to today. After all, he was just another customer. But the girl did seem to go through some trouble.  
"What do I have to lose?" He mumbled as he lifted hid head. Still in uniform he headed out into the public. Some people were happy to see him, others were weary of him. He felt like some condescending asshole for just walking by. Taking the bus wasn't too funny either. He got funny looks on the way there. As dusk approached eren stared out the window. He found it soothing to watch the sun set. The clouds above began to crowd the sky. Soon droplets began to paint the windows of the bus. He was glad it was only sprinkling. But wished he had an umberella. When he finally arrived at his stop. For a moment the rain seemed to go away. But the clouds still lingered. When he finally stood infront of the door. Eren noted that most of the shops were close. He panicked a little hoping it wasn't closed. When the door opened he felt relieved. Thought it was still open, the place was empty.  
"Hello?" He said as he took a step inside.  
"Hello uh, Mr. Cop!" Isabel shouted from the back. She came to the front with a rag and a bucket.  
"So it's Mr. Cop now? Im fine with that," he replied.  
"Oh hush! Do you know how many names I go through in a day? Besides, im more of a facial recognition kind of gal," isabel said, cleaning up behind the cash register.  
"Am I late?" Eren asked.  
"No, but you're about 10 minutes close." A deep voice replied. Out from the back emeged a rather small gentleman. When Eren set his eyes upon him. The rain outside began to pour once more. The hat that sat on his head slipped.  
"Oh uh, sorry!"  
Levi looked at him funny and picked up his hat. He dusted it off and handed it to Eren.  
"Aren't you supposed to be protective of the hats or something?" Levi asked.  
"Oh uh, well yeah maybe? I wasn't aware of that rule haha," Eren was amazed by how tall he felt. Compared to him eren was like a tower.  
"So Mr. Cop, shall we begin?"  
"Sure! If thats okay, weren't you closing?"  
"You caught me on a decent day. Follow me handcuffs," Levi said taking him to a small round table. Eren say down quietly very intrigued by the short man.  
"So Mr. Manager whats the big whoop?" Eren asked.  
"Nicknames aren't your thing. My name is Levi. Show me your hands." He said.  
Eren obliged and laid his hands on the table. Levi squirted some hand sanitizer on them.  
"Sorry, its flu season." Levi lied.  
Eren laughed hesitantly and rubbed his hands till it was gone.  
"All better now?"  
"Mhm.. Let me see you now." Levi said looking into his eyes.  
"Tell me about yourself."  
"Im a people pleaser?"  
"You're a liar."  
"Im a what?"  
"Tell me something else." Levi said carefully holding his hand.  
"Such slender fingers..." eren thought as he looked down at levis hands.  
"I take care of myself."  
"Yet another lie." He said, sighing and inspecting erens hand.  
"If you know me so well. Then tell me exactly what you know." Eren said, challenging Levis intuition.  
"From the way your hands are rough. I'd say you're hard working. But you aren't a people pleaser."  
"Anyone could have said that."  
"Your nails are uneven, a sign of nervousness." Levi replied.  
"Well you got me. Im a chewer."  
"You're broken." Said Levi squeezing erens hands.  
"That's not-"  
"Please don't lie to me. This isn't a new cafe to you. I've seen you here for over a year. Yet you came in yesterday like it was your first time." Levi told eren.  
"You got me, I love coffee..." Eren whispered. If only it had been his first time coming. Then he wouldn't be so transparent. For the first time in a long time. Someone peered into his soul. Someone took the time to look at him and saw who he was. Eren felt exposed and unsure or himself. Slowly the cobwebs in his heart withered away. It wasn't love, but it sure was close to a crush. He grew fond of Levis company. Admiring the features of his face mostly. He wondered if he was related to levianne in any sort of way. He waited patiently for what Levi was going to say next.  
"You're a great actor. But you won't fool me. You are someone that made something of themselves. But, it never worked out did it? Why?" Levi replied. Erens slow beating heart couldn't take it. He was looking for levianne. Yet this person before him caught his eye. He figured he would give it one last shot.  
"... A girl, have you seen her?" Eren said slipping a picture of Levis past self. Levis face hardened. He tried his best to stay calm. But the words flew out of his mouth.  
"Yes, im afraid she's dead."


	16. Revictimised

When levi first laid his eyes on eren once again. He felt his iceburg of a heart melt into a sea of emotions. Levi wasn't sure what to think. Instead, Levi panicked. Yes his skin was sewn a different way. And his face was a lot slimmer. But he still feared Eren would hate him. Life for him was new. Levis name and body did change. It wasn't something eren could comprehend. It was time for Levi to finally let go of this once and for all. Even if it meant breaking Erens heart. For now, Levi saw no reaction. He figured he didn't mean that much to him anyway. Not after how he left eren. There was a silence between them for a long while. Only the rain unaccompanied their ears. It wasn't until eren took a deep breath. That another sound was made.  
"How did she die," he asked. Levi was surprised he believed him. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the right. Levi took a deep breath as well.   
"She couldn't take it. The years wore her out. It took a lot of time for her to come to terms. Eventually her emotions withered away. She stopped eating, slept more and didn't bother to come out anymore. Till one day, she disappeared. She died quietly killing herself in the end." Levi explained. He rubbed his left arm feeling the scar left from surgery. Levi expected a thank you and some crying. But Eren looked up at him a sincere smile.  
"Thank you for telling me this," he said.  
"He always did surprise me," levi thought, shaking erens hand.   
"Levi, can I ask you something?"  
"What do you want?"   
"If it's alright with you. I'd like to see you tomorrow. Is that okay?"   
"I'm actually with someone at the moment. He uh, gets very jealous. I don't think it would be wise," levi replied.   
"What? Oh god, I sounded like I was coming onto you wasn't I? I meant just to talk," eren explained to Levi.   
"Talking can turn into other motives."   
"Only if you allow it. Come on, talking doesn't hurt. Having another friend doesn't hurt either. If anything I will act like any other customer." Eren whispered. Eren took of his dress shirt, folded it up and placed it to the side.   
"See? A normal civilian," he said with a smile.   
"I really don't think that's a-"   
"Oh Levi darling~" a familiar voice called.   
"Shit." Levi whispered and covered his face.   
"Honey, I was waiting for so long and I was worried- oh, my what a delight. Who is this? Your friend?" Henning said. He stood behind Levi and smiled.   
"Im just a regular customer," Eren explained. Something felt familiar about this situation to Eren. Levis face hardened. Erens eyebrow lifted. As he looked back and fourth between henning and Levi. He noticed there was something different about Levi. It took him back to his old grey and snowy town.   
"Nice to meet you. Im Levis boyfriend henning." He said firmly placing a hand on Levis shoulder. Levi tensed after he squeezed it. Silently gritting his teeth. Levi could only focus on the pain. For underneath his shirt was a cut stitched tight. But this time, he was sure they came loose. Feelin one 3 pop open at once.   
"Eren, its closing time, I think you should go." Levi demanded, as he stood up immediately.  
"But-"  
"Please leave, I hope you will come again as a customer soon. Goodbye." Levi said.  
Eren looked confused, just a moment ago he was okay. But now there was a sudden switch in personality.   
"Oh well, such a shame you heard the man! Hope to see you soon!" Henning chirped. Eren looked at henning and stood up.   
"Right." Eren said, now suspicious of the blond.   
"Bye bye!" Henning said, as he rushed eren out the door. Once the door slammed shut. Hennings smile faded into a disgusted look.  
"I don't know why men always creep around here!" He squaked.  
"Mhm.." Levi replied, clearly in pain. He held his shoulder and went to the bathroom. Henning rolled his eyes and stomped behind him.  
"Oh stop being dramatic! I only popped a few stitches." He snapped. Levi groaned and sat down on the toilet.   
"Your such a baby, I wouldn't have cut you if you stayed put. You're always going to other men!"   
"I was giving him directions! When was I ever flirting with someone else! Do you hear yourself?" Levi replied.  
"Oh i hear myself, and I am madly in love with you. What myself is also saying is that if you ever. And I mean ever. Go near him again. I'll cut your face and make it look like an accident. And that is me being much kinder than putting a bullet in your head." He whispered into Levi's ear. "So hush, let me stitch you back up and everything will be better." Henning said, grabbing the first aid kit. Levi sat there silently wondering how he got into this situation. Levi began to put the puzzle pieces together. There was a reason why his past came to haunt him. When they locked up and left to hennings apartment. Levi couldn't keep his eyes off henning. It wasn't attraction anymore. It was purely for observation now. Thankfully henning thought of it as Levi eyeing him sexually. Nothing felt real anymore. The happiness, pleasure and satisfaction. It was all like fucking a hunk of cold meat. Once they were done. Henning fell asleep, naked and happily sleeping like a kitten. Levi slid out of the bed and quietly dressed himself. Levi tip toed out of the bedroom into the living room. He picked up his lap top. It made a loud noise. When henning stirred in his sleep. He froze like a statue. His heart beat a mile a minute. After 5 minutes of silence. He continued his research. After reading several articles. It became apparent, Levi had revictimised himself.   
"Unfortunately, those who experience childhood violence or who have witnessed parental violence could be at risk of being victimised as adults as they are more likely to have low self-esteem and they may have learned that violent behaviour is a normal response to dealing with conflict." Levi read. He covered his mouth and felt the room grow smaller. He felt like throwing up. Levis body began to tremble as he tried to collect himself. All these years he thought he was free. In reality he was made to think this was life all over again. Henning tied the wires to his limbs. Strining him along like some puppet. All that time he invested in himself. All of it wasn't just progress. But a form of relapsing again.   
"Honey~" henning called out. Suddenly his voice was no longer sweet. But the same screeching voice as-  
"Mother."   
"What?"   
"No no, nothing!"  
"Aw are you thinking of her? I know your moms dead. But its okay you have me." Henning replied.   
"Yeah..."   
"Well come back to bed. Im thinking we can do round 2." Henning suggested. Levi felt the acid in his stomach churn. Levi ran to the bathroom and regurgitated his meal.  
"Uh... nevermind, you do that." Henning said, disgusted by the noises coming from the bathroom. Henning walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. When Levi was done. He poured some water into a glass. After he chugged it down. He reached for a pen and a piece of paper. His hands felt numb and shaky. But after writing the letter he left it atop the fridge. He then searched the place for anything that was his. As he opened the front door. Thinking about the letter. He looked back to the kitchen.   
"It will buy me some time. God please let it buy me some time" Levi whispered, before leaving out the door.


	17. Paris in the rain

Levi ran away as fast as he could. His body screeched telling him to stop. Back then, if it told him to do so. He would hav3 stopped in that moment and went back. But Levi knew better now. Taking a taxi home too close to the building. would have alerted henning. He couldn't believe himself. It had been ages since he had come to his own home. All becuase he blindly followed another abuser. He later called a cab and sat in the taxi. Devastated and feeling helpless. He cried in the the taxi. It was an inappropriate place to air out his feelings. But Levi couldn't hold it in anymore. He was at his limit. There was nothing more could do. When the cab dropped him off at his house. He found it as clean as he left it.  
"Fucking thank god hannes didn't tear the place down." Levi hiccuped, as he walked up the two steps to his door. Levi after unlocking it, he entered inside. The smell of fresh vanilla and earl grey greeted him. "Im so glad im home." He said, bursting into tears again and dropping onto the floor. When he opened his eyes he noticed something glowing underneath the couch. He reached for it and found a smart phone.  
"How did this get here? its barely clinging to life. Looks like mine, maybe its the one I lost?" Levi mumbled. Taking the phone with him. He picked himself up from the floor. Levi then went to his room before it died and stuck the charger in it. Levi crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. For the next two weeks. Levi found sanctuary in his home. Meanwhile,  
Eren was having some coffee with friends.  
"Hehe look at us, a bunch of stereotypes. Donut and coffee cops!" Sasha said with a greedy smile.  
"But they're so good though." Connie replied.  
"Want another donut eren?" Sasha asked.  
"No..." eren replied  
"Are you depressed that you still can't find your phone eren?"  
"I don't get it! I just got that phone and bam! one crazy night and its gone!"  
"Oh im sure it will turn up. Someones bound to give it back!"  
"A phone like that? I doubt it."  
"You know as a cop you're making us look bad. You gotta have faith in humanity!"  
"Its kind of hard when all of your nudes are on that phone."  
"WOAH REALLY?" connie asked.  
"No! I just need it for work and connecting with family."  
"Oh, hey! hey! how about we go for drinks after work. We'll get eren plastered and retrace his drunken steps!" Connie suggested.  
"Like erens gonna do that, you doop!" Sasha said, before munching on her donut.  
"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea.." eren said, before taking a sip of his coffee.  
"REALLY? lets do it!" Connie shouted.  
"You know now that i think about it. We're all a shame to cops everywhere."  
"Yep." Connie agreed.  
As they got up to leave. Eren looked at isabel at the cash register. She was helping the blond from earlier. Though he appeared friendly. When farlan appeared to give him his coffee. His smile looked forced and tense. However when isabel handed him his pastry. He noted how genuine it was her.  
"Hostile toward just men huh?" Eren thought.  
"Eren?" Sasha called.  
"Yeah, sorry! Im coming." He said following sasha and connie. Taking one final look back at isabel. He noticed henning was staring right at him as he left. That stare burned into his mind. It took over his thoughts for most of the day. Something about him was familiar. Eren decided, maybe he was looking too far into things. But that wasn't the case when it came to levianne.  
"Wait what am I thinking? Those are polar opposites. Levi was brash and tough. While levianne was soft and sweet. There couldn't be a connection. Could there?"  
"Woah woah! Look at erens serious face!" Sasha pointed out.  
"Its all mysterious and brooding. Love it, pose for the camera!" Connie said, taking a picture of the three together.  
"What should I post with it? Oh wait nevermind I thought of something."  
"Can we not make this a big deal?"  
Connie and sasha stared at Eren blankly.  
"Right, carry on." Eren said, reading their expressions clearly. Pushing him into a small club. After the first drink, Eren was in for a ride again. The music pumped through his viens again. Pounding drink after drink. He howled and the crowd followed his partying lead. Connie and sasha were both amazed and mortified.  
"Okay eren i think you've had enough!" Connie yelled.  
"No! I don't think you've had enough!" Eren replied obnoxiously. He made connie pound more alcohol. Connie ran into the crowd taking off his shirt.  
"Connie!" Sasha called out, running after him. Eren laughed at him sitting on top of the bar. The bartender pushed him off the bar top.  
"What the fuck was that for?" Eren shouted.  
"Get him out of here he's had enough!" The bartender said. The bouncer took Eren out of the club. The whole way to the door. Eren stuck his middle finger out. Connie and sasha had also been taken out by another bouncer.  
"We don't fucking need you!" Connie yelled.  
"Yeah!" Eren shouted. Eren turned around and walked away. Sasha still sober, and very coherent called a cab for connie.  
"Take him to this adress. Thanks!" She said, pay the way home for connie.  
"Eren wait up!" She called, as she ran after him. The world was rocking back and force. Walking with double vision was hell. But it definitely didn't stop him from where he was going.  
"Eren we've been walking forever. Where are we going?" Sasha asked him.  
"Whever the fuck I want. Thats where, no where? Wherever she is. I want to be with her." Eren slurred.  
"I want to be with her so bad."  
Erens voice began to crack. He began to wipe his face. His Mucus and tears smeared onto his sleeve.  
"You know, that place... it smells like her. Like paris in the rain or some shit," he hiccuped. Sasha stayed quiet, only following him silently now. The pieces began to fall into place. When they arrived at the beach. Sasha was dumbfounded as to how they both made it there.  
"Eren, there's nothing here. maybe we should get you home. Its not too late to." She suggested.  
"No! Im not done yet." He said trudging through the sand. He nearly tripped a few times. When eren finally stopped. Sasha poked out from behind him to take a look. They stood in front of a house.  
"Shes there," eren said walking onto the deck.  
"Oh god, we're not gonna go trespassing."  
"Nope." Eren said before passing out on the deck.  
"Eren! Now's definitely not the time to pass out!" Sasha whispered harshly. When the lights turned on the house. Sasha split and hid behind a cluster of bushes. The door slowly creeked open. Out of the house came a smaller gentleman.  
"Eren? What the hell?"  
"What the hell indeed. Thats no female." Sasha thought.  
"Hey, its you..." Eren mumbled, as Levi knelt down to help him.  
"Of course it's me, why wouldn't it be?"  
"Becuase Levi told me you were dead Levianne." Eren said aloud. A pained look struck on Levis face. He ran his fingers through erens hair. From sashas point of view. It was a tender moment the two shared. Levi pressed his forehead to erens.  
".... I told you, she's dead, she never existed to begin with. But I've always been here." He replied.  
"Then are you?"  
"Yes, but you'll never remember after this night. Will you?" He asked Eren. Eren didn't reply. All he could feel was pure happiness. Even if it was for one night. He clung selfishly to Levi on the floor.  
"Okay romeo, let's get you up. I guess you can stay with me just for tonight." Levi said to eren as he tried to help him up. When eren stood up, he wrapped his arms around Levi again. This time he squeezed levi.  
"Hey, that hurts you know-"  
"Im in pain too, I might not deserve this. But i feel like my heart is going to jump out and kill me." Eren said cutting him off.  
"Eren you're drunk. Of course you might be in pain. But you won't know why in the morning." Levi sighed, disregarding his drunken confess.  
"It's real. Everything I'm telling you."  
"Eren stop, you're not in your right mind. You'll regret this in the morning," Levi warned, pushing him away lightly. Eren tightened his grip on levis body. Adamant about his feelings.  
"Then even if I won't remember or I somehow regret it. Can I get this off my chest?" Eren whispered to Levi. Stunned by erens next action. He wasn't sure what to do. The warmth was unexpected. His mouth tasted of alcohol. But All Levi wanted to do was accept the moment for what it was. A simple stupidly sweet drunken kiss. Which later turned into a wonderful drunken night together in Levi's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW thanks for the support guys! I really do appreciate all the kudos given here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next time!


	18. Good morning sunshine

As the morning dew dropped from a leaf. The birds chirped away. Chatting to each other in their beautiful language. The suns light and warmth chased away the cold. It cascaded into Levi's room. Waking eren with as he stirred in his sleep. Before he could enjoy even a second of it. His hangover wacked his head. Ultimately ruining his mood. He groaned and seeked shelter under a fluffy white comforter. When he inhaled deeply. He noticed that the bed felt different from usual. It smelled as if someone else had slept with him. It was then he put two amd two together and sat up right.  
"Where am i? Where the hell is Connie and sasha?" He said, panicking. Covered in bruises and only in his underwear. His eyes began to dart wildly. Looking for his things. As he took in his surroundings. He began to notice familiar features. When he turned his head. He noticed something on the nightstand next to the bed.  
"My phone, I found it," he gasped, picking it up. He checked to see if anything was different. But found nothing wrong with it. His pants laid on the floor beside the bed. Slipping them on before standing up. Levi walked in, holding a cup of tea. He leaned on the doorway watching Eren.  
"Good morning sunshine," Levi said with a content sigh. Eren looked up and stared at Levi.  
"Oh god," he thought.  
"What? Cat got your tongue or something."  
"Oh, uh... good morning." Eren said, nervously looking for his shirt.  
"Its kind of useless looking for it." Levi said, taking a sip from his mug.  
"My shirt? Why? Oh god I didn't start stripping did I?"  
"You did, after you puked all over my carpet. That was fun to clean up."  
"Fuck, I am so sorry. I'll pay for a new one." Eren replied, rubbing his left arm. He felt ashamed but was surprised. Levi was calm and didn't scold him right away. Eren started to look closer at the bruises on his body. He then looked at Levis neck and saw a fat bruise.  
"Are those?"  
"Bruises? yes, you fell in front of my door."  
"But you have one too... oh my god! Did we?"  
Levi covered his neck and sighed.  
"No, you just held onto me. Your grip was surpisingly strong," Levi lied. Telling Eren would only make him panic. It was a nice memory. Levi kept it to himself. Though clearly in love with the view. Eren scratched the back of his head.  
"Since I have already imposed. Mind if I use your shower?"  
"Down the hall to the left. Towels are hanging on the door." Levi replied. Eren smiled and passed by Levi. Biting his lip in frustration. Levi smiled thinking about last night. He wanted to embrace Eren.  
"Damn, life is too cruel to me," He whispered to himself. He remember his intense stare. The soft stroke of his finger tips. Sliding down his stomach. The way his hips bucked and thrusted with such power. His pure carnal desire reaching its fulfillment. Making Levi cry for more. Levi touched his neck. Remembering his teeth sinking in his skin. Levi felt his heart long for Erens touch. The taste of Erens skin still lingered on his tongue. Levi's heart began to ache. As abrupt as the situation was. He felt like an idiot. Worse than a whore, for loving another man. Especially after he left henning.  
"But the heart wants what it wants," Levi thought. Levi knew henning wasn't right for him. Maybe it was his past self haunting himself again. But he couldn't do that to himself anymore. No matter how difficult it may be. The cycle ends now. When eren stepped out of the bathroom. Levi walked to the laundry room. He handed him his shirt back.  
"Thanks, listen I really appreciate your hospitality," eren said, slipping it back on.  
"The pleasure was all mine. Really, don't think about it. But don't make this a habit," Levi replied.  
"Oh right, the boyfriend," He sighed.  
"Ex boyfriend," Levi corrected. Levi wasn't exactly sure why he said that. Correcting him wasn't necessary. There obviously was no point to it either. Or was there something Levi wanted deep down? He wasn't clear on his emotions about Eren. He was his savior and that was that. Levi knew better than to expect things from him. After all, eren nerely gave his life away. Becuase that was the kind of person he was. But when Levi saw Eren face light up. He felt he if were a candle. He would melt from one look.  
"Oh, so he's uh-"  
"No longer in my life? Yes, but I'd prefer not to talk about it," Levi replied flatly.  
"Then if its not to forward. I mean, you can say no. Im completely fine with it!" Eren blabbed, feeling nervous. Levi raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Go on a date with me."  
"Well that was awful much for a simple question," Levi replied.  
"You try asking out someone very attractive," eren sighed.  
Clearly teasing eren, Levi smiled.  
"Oh so I am attractive?" He replied in a french accent.  
"Oh shut up," eren replied.  
"That's aweful rude to say to your date. Dont you think?" Levi quipped.  
"Oh?" Eren said, with a fat smile on his face.  
"Mhmm, why not, I've been feeling generous lately," Levi stated.  
"Then why not go on it now?"  
"Really? You work fast."  
"Hey, early bird gets the worm," Eren replied taking Levis hand. He felt his body light up. It was as if the storm clouds in his mind had cleared. For the first time in years. Eren was being more than just sweet to him.  
"Where are gonna go?" Levi asked, following eren out the door.  
"I don't really care at this point. Leave your phone, for get the world." He replied.  
"You're insane!" Levi replied.  
"Insane? Yeah maybe a little, even if this doesn't work out. Let's both make a memory we won't forget. Okay?" "I don't know..." levi replied. "Come on, do you trust me?" Eren asked. Levi bit his lip in frustration. Eren was always there. Always so kind and bright. After a moment of fear. It all subsided when he saw his face. The past was the past. If Eren was in the present. Then why couldn't Levi be too?   
"Okay," Levi replied. Feeling nervous for what awaited them outside.


	19. The simple pleasures in life

Spending time with eren felt sweet. Walkimg through the city with. Felt like reliving a dream with him. That feeling of de ja vu hit Levi like a bus. The city, the sounds the smells. He couldn't have imagined it better himself. Levi almost felt guilty he took up erens time. The whole time, while eren was showing him places. he had come to love. Levi couldn't keep his eyes off him. They snuck through alleyways, walking through farmers markets, and tried different foods. Eren was always so intrigued by everything. It was fun just being around him. Hours felt like minutes. That as the day went by. Levi secretly wished for this moment to end. Not once did eren leave Levis side. Their hands could barely part from each other. Something within Levi content with his life. The horrid voices faded, the depression subsided, and everyone dissappeared from Levis thoughts. All except for Eren. Everything that came from his mouth felt so genuine. If eren told him that the world was his. Levi would believe him in a heartbeat. When daylight burned itself out. The cold came along with the moon and the stars. But with Eren he couldn't even feel the cold. All he could feel was his body wash over in sublime thoughts. They played in the ocean and splashed in the waves. Like children, they burned themselves out. Levi sat while he watched Eren lay there. Then right there. Underneath the stars, for the first time in ages. They sat together as equals. An empty bottle of wine sat next to Levi after he finished it.   
"Today was fun," Eren gasped, trying to calm down his beating heart.   
"It was," Levi replied genuinely.   
"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Eren asked.   
"Maybe.." Levi replied, looking at the waves crash into sand.   
"Hey, Levi. Do you believe in past lives?"   
"Do I? Dunno, not really. But I dont cross it out as a non possibility." He replied honestly.   
"Well I do. I don't know, something inside me just feels right with you. Like I've known you my whole life."   
Levi laughed at Erens statement.   
"Hey, im being serious! I feel like I was meant to be with you Levi. You can't deny that you feel this too."   
"And what would you say if I do?"   
"I'd say that I'm glad I slept with you last night." Eren replied.   
"What?"   
"Levi, you're kind of a bad liar. I know a hickey when I see one." Eren replied, placing his hand on Levis neck.   
"I was kind of rough with you. I'm sorry..."   
"Yeah, I honestly didn't expect that. You always did surprise me," Levi told eren. Eren felt joy hearing those words from Levi. Feeling relaxed, Levi pressed his forehead to Erens.   
"Eren, you need to know this. Being with me will only bring you trouble. Honestly, dating you terrifies me," Levi mumbled.  
"So how do I make it less terrifying?"   
"I don't know." Levi replied sinking down to his chest. Being this way felt familiar and sweet. It soothed levis woes and caused him to latch onto eren.   
"I swear I'm not drunk..."  
"I believe you."  
"I normally don't do this.."   
"Why couldn't I be better to you?" Something within Levi whispered.   
"Why is this so familiar?"   
"I told you, we met in a past life dummy."  
"Then if we did. Can I fall in love with you all over again?"   
"I think I just did." Eren whispered.   
"You're too much. But just enough, does that make sense?" Levi replied.  
"I get it, but you know what else I'm getting tonight?"  
"Not sex if that's what you're thinking," Levi mumbled.  
"Fair enough, I did kind of overstep my boundaries last night."   
"You and I both..." levi replied.   
"It was a necessary Evil," eren stated.   
"You're such a dick," Levi squaked.   
"And you decided to date me!"   
"Its one date. We're not married jesus."   
"So tell me, is there a second date?"   
"Yes." Levi answered.   
"Of all the people in the world to come back to. You had to come along and ruin my life."  
"By ruin you mean make it better?"   
"Yeat thanks," Levi whispered, inching closer to Eren for warmth. The wine levi drank made him dizzy and groggy. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol. But Levi swore Eren smelled sweet. After closing his eyes. Levi began to doze off. Eren with no time to waste. Hoisted levi up into his arms. Carrying Levi home, was one of the simple pleasures in life. At least thats how he felt at that time.


	20. Whose body is it anyway?

"How do you suppose this happened?"  
"I'm unsure, honestly It looks as if an animal attacked him. Maybe a shark got ahold of the body."  
"An animal attack, You're kidding."  
"Who found it?"  
"Some pedestrians found it washed up on the shore."  
"Well, i'll be dammed. Someome must've been real pissed off."  
"Once we get a match or some form of ID. I'll let the next of kin know."  
"Wait a minute, I know who this is."  
What a beautiful morning. At least it was until a body popped up on the shore. It felt as if Levi hadn't gone to the shop in ages. He was sure it was in good hands. Let's rewind for a minute shall we? After their first date. Life was sweet, full of chocolates and kisses. Romantic notes littered his night stand. Eren didn't have the best hand writing. But he made sure to Leave a note. Especially when he left in the early morning. The two didn't live together. But it felt very close to a normal life. Levi made sure to keep his circle small. Which meant only few people knew of Eren. Isabel being the first to know. Was very content with the relationship. On some mornings. She would comp Erens coffee. Leaving a note from Levi stuck on the cup. He would smile and be on his way. On other mornings, when Levi was there with eren. She gushed over them casually flirting. At first, she was quite surprised Levi left henning. But the picture became clear after an explanation. Her lips were sealed around henning. Giving him no clue of Levi ever moving on. The second to know was farlan. But levi never confessed about henning. He found out by walking in on eren and Levi mid kiss. The two didn't have a clue. He kept this to himself. Feeling contempt for Levi. He wondered if he should tell him. He wondered how he should tell him. Till isabel found a note he wrote to henning.  
"What is this?" Isabel asked, slapping it in front of Farlan.  
"A note," Farlan replied.  
"I know its a note! Why to henning? Why would you send him this?" She a  
"He deserves to know isabel," he said sternly.  
"You don't know that!" She shouted.  
"Wouldn't you want to know if it were you?"  
"This is different Farlan, you don't know the consequences!"  
"Oh and you do?" He replied.  
"I do actually," she stated.  
"Then tell me, what will happen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. A frustrated look scrunched isabels face.  
"I can't okay? Becuase I'm a good friend! And a good friend wouldn't tell henning! Nothing good will come of it," She warned.  
"You're blowing it out of proportion. It will be fine. Break ups are bad anyway," he said, justifying his intention. Her phone began to buzz in the back of the pocket.  
"Listen, you're sense of justice isn't needed. But I have to go, please rethink this. I have to go and its your turn to lock up goodnight," she said, before taking the call and leaving.  
"Henning has a right to know Levi CHEATED!" he yelled as she left. When the door shut. He knew he had the place to himself. Farlan sighed reading his novel for a moment. He never particularly hated closing. It was soothing, there was no customers, and everything had a chance to be cleaned. He'd often stay behind anyway. Just for the sake of staying. As he flipped through the next page. Something fell in the kitchen. Farlan narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
"Haha very funny isabel." He said walking over to the kitchen. After checking everything. Nothing out of the ordinary was found. Farlan then checked his watch for the time.  
"10 PM, looks like it's time to close," he said with a sigh. Leaving the back, he made his way over to the front. He flipped the open sign and locked the front door. Looking at the relection on the window. He could have sworn he saw something move behind him. Farlan then turned off the light and again a loud bang was heard. This time, he picked up a broom and headed toward the back again.  
"Isabel! Its not funny!" He yelled. The rustling that followed stopped. Inching closer and closer. The noise started again after farlan went silent. Reaching ever so slowly for the door knob. He grasped and turned it. The door creaked as he opened it. There was an eerie sound of bone crunching and swishing. Almost as if it were meat being carved of the bone. When farlan turned his head to the noise. Something lounged at him.  
"ACK!" He yelled fighting the creature off.  
"GOD DAMN STUPID RACCOONS GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, running them off with his broom. The whole tribe of raccoons scurried off.  
"God damn furry fucks. Nearly scared the-"  
"Hello."  
"AH!" Farlan yelled, nearly pissing himself. When he turned to find henning there. He took a deep breath.  
"What are you doing here?" Farlan asked.  
"I came to see if Levi was here."  
"Well no, it's his day off," Farlan replied.  
"He's been having a lot of those. Mind telling me why? Isabel seems to not be as... close as you are," he said, tightening his hand into a fist. Farlan stood there for a moment.  
"This could be my chance to tell him," he began to think.  
"Well, actually I do know why. You'll be very interested to know. Why you haven't seen Levi."


	21. Panic

"Oh? So tell me why haven't I see him?" Henning asked, narrowing his eyes. Farlan felt a chill run down his spine.Like a switch that had been flicked. Something about his friendly demeanor had changed. Farlan of course knew this was crushing news. But after noticing something glimmer in his pocket. He stalled for a moment to discern what it was.  
"Well, you know he's been busy lately.." Farlan replied.  
"Yes I know that. Get on with it!" He ordered. Henning took a step forward. Now growing impatient with Farlan. This gave farlan a chance to see what it was. When he noticed it was a kitchen knife. Farlan now had a second opinion. Popping back into his head. He remembered his earlier conversation.  
"Nothing good will come of it!" Said isabels voice.  
"Farlan." Henning growled.  
"Oh! That he has been pulling extra shifts! To spend time with you!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he wants to get rid of all the extra work to have a full one on one. Isn't that sweet?" Farlan blabbed.  
"Oh. Well why didn't you say so! For a second there, I thought it was bad news!" Henning replied cheerfully.  
"Really? How funny."  
"Oh yes, I don't know what I would have done. I would kill for Levi. Especially if anything bad happened. Ah, good thing I don't have to do that!"  
"I know how it feels to love someone that much" farlan replied.  
"Oh, im sure you do. But I'd willingly scalp the fucker. that lied about Levis well being. But you seem like a trustworthy guy! You wouldn't lie to me right?"  
"Oh, no no!"  
"So then, you won't have that issue. Becuase if you did. Well, I might have to take things into my own hands. Ah well, since he's not here. I guess I'll be on my way." Henning told Farlan.  
"Uh, yeah," Farlan said, laughing nervously.  
"Goodnight!"  
After disappearing Farlan nearly had a heart attack. He clutched his chest after going inside. The impending fear of him coming back. Caused him to lock himself inside for another hour. The next day when Levi arrived. He noticed the sudden change in farlans attitude. He looked skiddish and antsy. Little things would send him into panic. But it would soon go away again.  
"Isabel, did something happen last night?" Levi whispered to isabel.  
"Hm? I left early since it was Farlans turn to lock up. So I don't know if anything did happen," she replied in a whisper.  
"I see..." Levi mumbled.  
Levi watched Farlans movements closely. He was shifty, irritable and scatterbrained. Normally, he was calm and collected. Well, that was how he usually appeared. After her messed up more than a few orders. Levi confronted him in the back.  
"Farlan, you aren't acting right. Mind telling me what happened?"  
"What? Me? Oh nothing happened! I'm just exhuasted," he replied.  
"Are you positive?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just seem... off."  
"Well I couldn't sleep last night."  
" I mean, is everything going alright with you and henning?"  
"What does henning have to do with this?"  
"Levi! I need you out here!" Isabel called from the front.  
"We are going to talk about this later," Levi said, before leaving to help Isabel. Farlan sat back and reevaluated his situation. On one hand, if he told Levi. Maybe the panic would stop. On the other hand, Levi would know of his untrustworthy behavior. Stuck between a rock a hard place. He stayed silent, left early and took a cab home. Meanwhile, Eren stood outside waiting for Levi. When Levi opened the door for him. He happily walked in and warmed up.  
"You know, you didn't have to stay out there. You could have knocked," Levi said.  
"Well, I could have. But you two were busy. I don't think I'd feel right breaking your concentration like that," he replied, nervously tugging on a lock of hair.  
"Well, you did distract me. But it isn't necessarily a bad thing," Levi said, tenderly sliding his hand on erens neck. His fingers slowly slid to the of his head. Raking through his thick brown hair. It felt soft and slick. Eren closed his eyed relishing the feeling. When enough was enough. Thinking they were alone, he embraced Levi. Engulfed in Erens heat. Levi didn't particularly mind this interaction. He wasn't horribly dirty and he smelled decent. For having a long day of work that is. Sharing this quiet moment. Was a way of decompressing for the two. Life felt okay, Levi could stand there for hours. Feeling like he cared for him and only him.  
"At last," the voice inside him said. Whenever he felt it. It was an odd feeling. But the aura that eren emmited. Even on a damp day such as this. Was pure unfiltered light. When he would feel this way. The world felt a lot less terrifying. Hell, for a moment, Levi forgot where they were. Till isabel walked in on them.  
"Oh ho ho! Woops! Sorry didn't mean to run in on you two. I'll just make my way out of here," she snickered, before backing away slowly.  
"Oh no, you've done enough you brat. Now come on, spit it out," Levi mumbled.  
"Well, since you're a cop and stuff. I was thinking..."  
"No he can't expunge any tickets you have," Levi stated.  
"But I could put in a good word for you?" Eren added.  
"No damn it! Ahem, what I meant to ask is... could you make sure Levi stays out of trouble?"  
"Isabel, what are you going on about?" Levi said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Well, you see Levis past relationships haven't always been... like yours, especially with henning."  
"Henning? Why him specifically?" Eren asked.  
"Henning wasn't the nicest to Levi..."  
"Isabel," Levi growled.  
"It has to be said! I know it isn't my place. But Eren has to know."  
"Has to know what?"  
"Just that henning isn't as he seems. He wasn't the kindest person to Levi. So im trusting you to be kind to him. Can you be kind to him?"  
"I'll do my best, isabel," he answered.  
"Thats a relief, well since its already late I have to get going. Good night lovebirds," she said before taking off.  
"Good night~" eren hummed. Levi elbowed his side. Eren winced and turned to Levi.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you're just being sappy,"  
"Whats wrong with that?"  
"Nothing really, but you didn't have to say that. Pleasing her is much easier when you're truthful," Levi said, crossing his arms.  
"I am being truthful," Eren replied sternly. For the first time, in a long while. Levi truly felt that statement may have been real. His heart wanted to believe. But after all this time. Even knowing Erens kindness from before. Levi was still skeptical of everyone. Maybe this time, it was okay to be himself. Maybe tonight Eren would accept him. Maybe the truth would be the real test. Tears began to well in levis eyes.  
"I uh, I'm sorry, I don't know why this is happening," he said, as his tears began to cascade down his face. Eren didn't feel sorry for him. But it did remind him of Levianne.  
"That uh girl... the one you asked me about before. Are you still in love with her?" he said with a sniffle.  
"What are you talking about? I never specifically said-"  
"Just answer the question," Levi said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. His weak heart began to palpitate. The pain in his chest set in.  
"If he says no. Then I can't lie, and it will be over," he thought.  
"What if he says yes?" The voice inside him asked.  
"If he says yes, then I... have... to tell him. Oh god thats pretty fucking terrifying. I know I said it once. But that was when he was fucking drunk! Why do sabotage myself?" He thought, watching eren look away. Panicking for what seemed like an hour. Eren gave his response.  
"Yes and No."  
"What the fuck do I say to that?" Levi thought, stunned by his answer.  
"Before you ask, I'm not sure how to explain it. Words kind of don't help with me. Yes, I did care for her. But I care for you too. Right now, i'd be happy with you just as I would be with her," he admitted.  
"What if she were alive," Levi whispered.  
"Levi, there's no way. She died and I have to accept that," he replied.  
"What if she were alive," he said again.  
"Please don't bring up my past. I really don't-"  
"What if she were alive! What if she was terrified of telling you. Because you would be disgusted in some way? What if she had to hide who she was from you? All for sake of hiding from you!"  
"Levianne would never do that. Levi please drop this!"  
"No I won't!"  
"Levi stop it!"  
"I won't Eren!"  
"Why?!" He asked.  
"Becuase I am her!"  
"What?"  
"I am her! I've always been her!" Levi admitted.  
"All these years, i tried to get away. From mother and the horrible things. But then you come along. You fuck me up And in return I do the same. You make me see that henning is fucking horrible. That he's just like mother! Then you remind me of my past. A past that I have tried so fucking hard to get rid of. But it just won't go the fuck away. You stroll on in, like Mr. I'll save the world. Thinking you can still save Levianne. When I killed her the moment we said goodbye. Why? Becuase that wasn't me! She never was me. This is who I've been all along." Levi said beating his chest with his fist.  
"Not someone who was tricked and abused into being a girl! And you wanna know Whats worse? You were still kind to me. Even after I told you my horrible lie. Oh but thats not the fucking topper. The worst thing of all. Is with your stupid fucking face. You make me fall in love with you all over again! Now I have to go through the heart ache of you rejecting me. Becuase I'm this horrible monster. That can't stop destroying himself inside!" Levi cried. Without a second thought. Eren embraced Levi, squeezing the air out of his lungs.  
"I don't think you're a monster," Eren said softly. Levi froze, It was such a simple sentence. He didn't know why it had so much impact. His heart began to swell with a mixture of emotions. All Levi could do was sob in erens chest. He hoped his confession would have come out sweeter. But life never did plan things to be easy. Especially for levi of all people. Eren of course was hurt that Levianne. No, Levi was this broken up inside.  
"Here I thought you were happy," Eren mumbled.  
"I was, no I am happy. I want to be with you." He whispered.  
"Then you won't leave me?" Eren asked.  
"Isn't that my line?" Levi replied, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah I guess so," eren said, resting his head atop Levis.  
"Levi, I have one more question to ask. Will you answer truthfully this time?"  
"What is it?"  
"Will you be mine?"  
"What kind of question is that? You already know my answer."  
"Just, say it... for me"  
"Yes, only if you'll be mine"  
"The answer no didn't cross my mind." Eren replied. Levi took a deep breath and parter from Eren. The two stared into each others eyes. Now finally feeling bonded.  
"Lets uh, get out of here..."  
"You got it Mr. Ackerman,"  
"You're such a dork," Levi chuckled.  
"Yeah its a sacrifice to make you laugh," eren replied.  
Levi shook his head and turned off all the lights. He then locked the door.  
"All set to go Mr. Ackerman?"  
"Why yes, Mr. Jaeger."  
"Oh god why?"  
"You started it."  
"Come on, lets go home." Hand in hand once again. The two walked away. Endlessly talking and catching up on missed time.  
Meanwhile, in the shadows. Lurked the eyes of a man that felt bretrayed. Henning stepped out from the corner. Seething in rage from what he saw.  
"That fucking whore! How dare he see this man behind my back. No, no, its not Levi's fault. He's too sweet to ever cross me! But! No no henning, you're jumping to conclusions again. I just need more information that's all!" He said hitting his head with the handle of his knife.  
"That's all I want... information."


	22. Madness

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, inmate!" A corrections officer yelled. Shackled and bound mother walked through the door. They uncuffed her ankles. But her hands were still bound together. With frown perminantly etched on her face. She pouted and turned to the CO.  
"Aw, gonna set me up on a hot date? You shouldn't have!" She said sarcastically.  
"Shut up inmate, im just as surprised as you. You got 10 minutes, that's all you're ever gonna get," she sneered.  
"That's all I'm ever gonna need," she replied, sticking her tongue out to mock her. When she turned around. Her frown turned to digust.  
"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?"  
"Someone very close to levianne," henning stated.  
"Ah, my sweet girl... how is she doing nowadays?"  
"She is a boy."  
"Boy, boy, boy, all this boy nonsense. He was a girl. He always wanted to be a girl. And he will stay a girl in my mind. Isn't that what you want me to say? Please, my motives are much deeper than yours. So what does Lord Levi want with me," She replied, rolling her eyes into the back of her skull.  
"Obviously he wants nothing to do with you." Henning told her.  
"So you come to me instead hm? Of all the people he wants most dead in the world. You come to me for advice on him?" Mother asked.  
"More like Information," henning replied.  
"Oh you are a card! What good and smart boy! What information do you want from little ol' me?" She whispered.  
"I need to know more about this Eren guy," Henning whispered. The teasing smile on mothers face wiped away. Her immediate frown, showed her contempt for eren.  
"Why him of all people?" She groaned.  
"My reasons," he growled. Mother crossed her legs and sighed. With a bored expression. She looked away and rocked back and fourth in her chair.  
"Dunno."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
With a smirk and a quick slam on the clear glass. She saw him flinch. As if it were a test. She then gave her answer.  
"If you know what's good for you. Stay the FUCK away from him."  
"Why is that?"  
Mother leaned back in her chair. She looked at her badly chewed nails.  
"Gee I don't know. He's you know, the one that put me away in here." She said flatly.  
"But im out here... maybe I can... you know, take care of him for you," henning offered. She looked him over, smirked and then leaned forward again. This time locking her eyes on him.  
"If you're planning on killing the kid. He'll show up in your next life to haunt you. Experience told me that harsh truth."  
"What? But it would be easy. If you just give me instructions-"  
"Did I not make myself clear? Are we friends or something? I just told you. He's that hard to get rid of. Trust me, I have all this and more I owe to him." She said, lifting her arms up in the air. She tapped the glass. With a wicked smile, she then began to whisper into the telephone harshly.   
"So do yourself a favor. Get over it, becuase the only one who's gonna kill both of them is me. You wanna know why? Becuase if anyone deserves to kill them. IT IS ME. You're just some insignificant blip in their lives. A side character. Do you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear." He said, gritting his teeth.  
"Good, you look like a healthy kid. Leave the killing to us professionals. Becuase from one killer to "another." Levi and Eren aren't as sweet as they seem. But there is another hard fact we must accept. They belong together. Whether in this life, or the next one or the one after that. All this is temporary! Everyone here will die and thats how it ends!" she cackled.  
"Inmate!" The CO shouted.  
"Oh, my girlfriend seems to be calling me! Coming dear!" She sang. Henning sat there as she was yanked away.  
"Ooh! So agressive, I love it when you get this way!" She taunted.  
"Shut up and get back to your cell.  
"Tootaloo my dear, don't forget! Mother knows best," she said menacingly. Hennings face scrunched up in frustration. He slammed the telephone and stomped out of the prison  
"I knew it! Why did I even think of talking to that crazy bitch? What the hell does she know?" He shouted walking to his car. A law enforcement vehicle pulled up beside the curb. When henning entered inside his own car. He noticed connie step out of the vehicle.  
"Isn't that the guy eren was with?" Henning mumbled. To henning it was a sign. A sign from god. That he was meant to have Levi. This was the information he prayed for. Like a predator stalking his prey. He followed him, staying at least 3 cars behind him. Connie who was oblivious to his stalker. Went about his duties. This went on for a month. He took pictures, he made maps and had a whole room dedicated to Eren and Levi. He went mad switching between killing them or leaving them alive. It pure agony for henning. While he wasted his time on this. Levi was growing further apart from him. He knew, no he saw them together. Happily holding hands, seeing eren leave Levis house and even going on dates. He hid in bushes and trash cans. He even bought small cameras to put in Levi's house. Henning finally broke. When he saw they were doing something less innocent. Listening to their moans and seeing them fornicate like animals.  
"To hell with it all! I won't kill you now. But ill kill someone else for your sins." He hissed. One day, he caught connie alone. With bags under his eyes, a bony figure and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was virtually unrecognizable. His hair had matted into dreadlocks from days of bad hygiene. He grabbed connie by the shoulder. Whipping around, connie had a disgusted look on his face.  
"Woah, uh, are you okay?" Connie asked.  
"Yes, I need help... could you show me where the nearest homeless shelter is?" he whispered.  
"Oh? Yeah, its this way, ill show you. Come with me!" he replied cheerfully. Turning his back to henning and walking forward.  
"Thank you," he said. A sinister smile spread across his face. Behind him he held a surprising gift for connie.


	23. Wires (READ DISCLAIMER PLEASE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER!!!!  
> You do not have to read this chapter if you are uncomfortable with blood or gore. Just wait till the next update. AGAIN, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD, DEATH, OR TORTURE. IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY KEY ELEMENTS TO THE STORY. ALL WILL BE REFRESHED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. okay? Just wait for the next chapter if you don't like it. Okay thanks!

"You know, I was homeless too. My family didn't have much. But im sure you'll be back on your feet!" Connie said as a form of encouragement.  
"Yeah, its been really hard to cope with things."  
" Hey! once you get cleaned up... why don't we go for some drinks?"  
"I don't know.. I don't feel right. There's still so much anger,"  
"Oh... I get what you mean! You still feel like wanna take it out on something. Anything really, it sucks." Connie blabbed.  
"So you understand then?"  
"Yeah, someone has to pay right?" Connie joked.  
"You're right, someone has to pay..." henning said. wrapping the barbed wire in his hands around connies neck. He forced him to the ground. Watching him struggle pleased henning.  
"Im doing it! Im finally doing it. Mother said I couldn't. But she was wrong!" He said as he watched connie gasp for air. Once his eyelids dropped, henning took him to a storage unit. Stapping him to a chair. Henning poured a bucket of ice water on him. Gasping for air and struggling to scream. He noticed his mouth was duct taped shut. There was someone else strapped to another chair next to him.  
"I know what you two are thinking. Why am I here? Where am I? How could I get out of here? Why is there a camera?" henning said, starting his speech.  
"Well the truth is... it's all Eren and Levis fault. And to some extent... you two both pissed me off. You see, eren took from me. Now I am going to take something of his. While YOU mr. Farlan, failed to say Levi left me. Now, you both can do one of two things. 1.) you can die quickly or 2.) You can choose to cling to life and die a most painful death. It sounds super cliché to say this. But there really is no escape. Oh and that camera? Its there to document everything." He said, pointing his knife at connie and farlan. He slammed the knife down on his hand. It stuck upwards as connie tried to scream. Farlan struggled in his chair trying to wiggle away.  
"Ouch that hurts! If I were you, dying quickly is your best option." He murmured in connies ears. Classical music played in the back ground. Lifting his hands like a conductor. He slashed and ripped connies skin. After the first blood splatter on the plastic covered walls. He went mad with power. He started to pluck his finger and toe nails like flower pedals.  
"He loves me, he loves me more, he loves me more! Awh, I ran out of nails... but there's still more I can take!" After grabbing a spoon, he dug it in connies eye. Sticking it in again and again. He frowned and ripped it out with a big grunt.  
"Wow that was a lot harder than it looks in the movies! Oh well! Care to comment?" He laughed. Ripping off the duct tape connies screams pierced the air.  
"HELP! FUCKING GOD IT HURTS HELP!"  
"Huh, I honestly thought you would congratulate me. Shall I chop your tongue off? Maybe rip your vocal chords? Oh so much to do!" Henning said hysterically laughing.  
"Mother, is this how you felt?" He asked aloud. Hearing connie scream irritated him. With one final slash to his throat. Henning stabbed his hands in it. pulling out his vocal chords. Bubbling with blood, he began to gargle cutting off his oxygen. Henning then tied connies body with wires. He strung him up, making Farlan watch. As the blood drained from his body as it fell into a bucket. Farlan shook with fear. Brimming with joy henning smiled. Ripping off Farlans duct tape.  
"What the fuck man! Oh god! No No NO!" Farlan yelled. Grabbing some tongs and scissors. Henning sliced his tongue off. Henning hummed as the next song came on. Farlans cries only added to his murdering symphony. After he was done with Farlan. He became a man with no heart. Admiring his work, Henning had his heart on a platter. The word "Liar" was carved into farlans blood stained skin. After all was said and done. The music faded once more. He sat there laughing at himself. Henning then took the bodies away. Setting them in a boat to go to their final resting place. Going far enough away. He watched for sharks in the water. They circled around hungry and eager to eat anything.  
"Such a good night isn't it? I brought a delicious snack for you!" He yelled. After throwing them into the dark ocean. He watched as they ripped apart the corpses.  
"Have a good night!" Henning yelled, leaving the scene. He waited a few days, twirling his knife. He grew impatient yet again and left his home. He had a hop in his step walking to Levis house. Photos of their murders were stuffed into each envelope. Along with a "souvenir" inside. Henning licked both blood stained envelopes. Leaving them on the front door. He smiled as he walked away.


	24. Time for sleep is now

What a beautiful day to find a body on the beach. The sun is dull, the air is cold and the waves are restless. Yes, the perfect picturesque day to find a body. It was assumed at first, to be an animal. But after further inspection. There was a hint, that brought it to the conclusion if murder. This shook the town to its very core. While it was normal to have someone shot. It wasn't normal to have such a brutal shredded corpse. Not only just one. But two within the same area. The only thing linking two? Barbed wire. It wrapped around pieces of flesh and bone. The bodies made news headlines. It was the talk of the town. Schools were on high alert. Every one was advised to stay in. If they were out, to be with someone else. Isabel being among the many watching the news. Flipped the TV off. She sighed watching the rain pour outside. She and Levi were finishing the dishes and closing the shop.  
"It's been a while since Farlan has come in... huh Levi?" Isabel mentioned, wiping the cups with a clean cloth.  
"What makes you bring that up?" Levi responded, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Well, did you give him a vacation or something?" She asked, feeling something twist in her stomach.  
"No, actually... I've just assumed he was ill. He never calls, he just shows up." Levi mumbled, slightly annoyed.  
"Maybe he is sick, but its been more than a few days." isabel replied.  
"How long is that?"  
"About maybe A week... maybe two.."  
"Aren't you supposedly living with him?"  
"No, we both moved out. I checked his place. But there wasn't much to find. Everything was still in place where he left it. I just find it odd. He usually calls me," she said, worrying a little.  
"Maybe he's doing something. Something that he doesn't want us to know about. It would be best to give him space," Levi replied, feeling uncertain as well.  
"Maybe I could file a missing persons report. Eren could probably help?"  
"Hm, ever since the whole investigation. He's been busier, so maybe he might."  
"I Wonder how he's doing?" Isabel asked. The two stayed in awkward silence as they cleaned. Meanwhile, with eren, he was trying to contain sasha.  
"What do you mean he's no answering!? Of all the times to not answer. Connie really does have great timing!" She pouted.  
"I know, I know, but maybe he's not feeling to good okay?" Eren suggested.  
"He's my partner! I can't just go about my day without him?"  
"We have to get going," Eren sighed.  
"No I have to wait for connie!"  
"So stubborn huh?"  
"Oh when I see him I'll give him the what for!!"  
"Sasha braus!" Someone shouted.  
"Yeah? What is it?" She said, walking over to a fellow officer. From erens point of view. He noticed the mans head drop. When his hat came off. He knew something horrible had happened. Sasha took a step back. Looking dumbfounded, she dragged her feet walking toward eren. Looking like a zombie. She only stopped when she put her head on erens chest  
"Sasha? You okay there?" Eren asked. There was a brief silence. Clutching Erens shirt. The words spilled from her mouth.  
"Among the two bodies. Connie springer and Farlan Church were Idenitfied." She began to scream. Her cries made everyone in the room silent. Eren stood there shocked. Unsure of what to say, what to do, or what to think. Her face became wet with tears and mucus. Again, sirens began to roar. Sasha was taken to see connies body. While eren rushed over to see Levi. When he arrived, he noticed how peaceful they were. At first, he wanted to say nothing. But in the end he knew he had to deliver the news. He couldn't forget isabels face. The way she covered her mouth in shock. It was just too much to bear. Especially after the tears. Eren and levi sandwiched her. Both comforting her. Knowing there was a killer on the loose. Both decided to walk isabel to her car. She thanked them for helping and drove off. When Levi locked the shop he noticed Eren was still there.  
"Aren't you on duty tonight?"  
"No, I was just getting off. Can I take you home?"  
"What you think the big bad killer will get me?" Levi teased, hiding his pain. When eren took his hand and squeezed it. He noticed the solem look on his face.  
"Right, I'll come with you." He said. Eren opened his car and slid in with Levi. The rain tapped on the window. Slowly sliding down like erens tears. There was yet another silence before he spoke again.  
"Connie... is dead." He whispered. Levis eyes widened.  
"My friend is dead Levi. How could this happen? Hes a cop for fucks sake." He hiccuped.  
"Eren, I'm sorry," Levi whispered. Taking eren into his arms. The light in erens eyes dimmed. To Levi it felt all too unreal. He thought it was a bad dream. But it just wasn't.  
"We'll get through this I swear," eren whispered.  
"I believe you," Levi replied with a smile. When they kissed each other. Levi could feel how grossly wet his face was. But he couldn't care about that this time. Both connie and Farlan were gone. No more hellos and awkard silences. Their absences will forever be mourned. There was a ghost whispering thoughts of depression in everyones mind. With his father being a pastor. The church where connie roamed as a child. Held prayer circled for connie and Farlan. Filled with white lillies, orchids and roses. For such a sad time. To Eren and Levi, the fragrance seemes stronger each passing day. It was 7 days of mourning everyone went through. On the final day, the families had bonded. They decided to have a joint funeral. Eren and sasha held his casket along with others. While Levi held walked with isabel holding farlans. They escorted what was left of the bodies to their graves. When the caskets lowered into the earth. Not one human that was there left with dry eyes. Sasha and isabel being the most affected. They knelt on their graves. Crying, pleading, and wishing for their return. Eren and Levi watched them under umberellas. Their black dresses became caked in dirt. The couple that watched. Somehow felt at fault for this pain caused. Eren squeezed his hand as the rain pounded the earth. Thunder cracked in the distance. Levi could have sworn he saw someone behind them.  
"Isabel, it's time to go... you'll get sick," levi said solemnly.  
"NO! Leave me with him! I can't leave him alone! Levi please he's already been in the water enough!"  
"Isabel!" Levi shouted. She sniffled and stopped her tantrum. Her hair was drenched and her make up was runny.  
"I know, I'm sorry Levi... please, can't I be selfish just this once?" She whispered.  
"If you have to be, then be selfish with me. Aren't we family too?" Levi whispered. Isabel was shocked to hear such sincerity from Levi. She began to cry again. This time over Levis kindness. Levi held out his hand and helped her up.  
"... thank you big bro," she said, wiping away her mascara. Eren gave sasha his coat. Both girls were a shivering, mud covered mess.  
"Both of you need to hear this. They loved and cared for you. If you two start acting like fools. They won't sleep well in their graves. So both of you can cry, kick and scream all you want. But think about it. Would they want to see you acting like this?" Levi said.  
"No.." both girls mumbled.  
"Now lets get both of you home." Eren and Levi said to them.

"Okay."


	25. Life goes on

It was terrible at first. Especially after the funeral. Knowing she wasn't fit to work. Levi allowed Isabel to mourn. He was alone at work mostly. He hired some help. But he felt no connection toward them. They would do their job and leave without a word. Often times Levi felt a cold touch on his shoulder. Goosebumps would raise on his skin sometimes. Especially in the back of the kitchen. At night especially, he thought he heard the faint sound of an organ. Of course, he wasn't too far from the church. However, this was the same song he heard at their funeral. He remembered leaving flowers on each casket. The feeling of guilt pooling in his mind. Maybe the small whispers and sounds. Were all just in his head. He focused on his work. Well, that and keeping Erens mind afloat. He could see his lovers heart break. Levi too wasn't sure of what to do with the pain. The first night he was alone. He sank to the floor and cried. He wasn't much for showing emotion in front of people. But in that moment. He truly wanted Eren to be at his side. It was a difficult time moving on. Day by Day he wanted to say it got easier. But the reality of it, was that it truly didn't. With the killer still on the loose. The looming threat kept everyone tense. Authorties have been on the look out. But it felt as if nothing had been done. Eren too had been on edge about that. Lately Levi had spent time at his place. Feeling it was time to check on his home. He locked up, walked to his car, and drove home. When he sat in the driveway of his home. He tapped on Erens contact info and called him. The phone rang three times before he finally answered.  
"Hey, I was actually gonna call you first. where are you?" Eren asked.  
"I went to my place, no big deal... I figured its gotten dusty. So I'll just clean up a bit," levi sighed, leaning on the car door.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right... are you inside now?"  
"No, I'm still sitting in the car right now. Just turned it off. About to head in actually." Levi replied.  
"Do you want to sleep there tonight?"  
"We don't have to if you don't want to. Do you want to?"  
"Sort of, I'm not sure?"  
"Hard day at work?" Levi asked, before finally getting out of the car. He slammed the door shut. Walking to his door, he fished in his pock for his keys.  
"Well yeah, its been really rough lately. But nothing I can't handle. I really just need to recharge."  
"Just come over here then. We'll do something you like. How does that sound?" levi suggested. Pulling out his keys. He stepped closer to the front door. He placed his phone on his shoulder. Holding it in place with his head. Levi tried to aim for the key hole. Instead, the keys missed and dropped. He ended up cutting himself on a jagged part of the door.  
"Shit," Levi swore.  
"Keys dropped again?"  
"And I fucking cut myself," levi hissed, licking the blood off his hand.  
"I told you that door needed to be replaced."  
"Yeah well, shit happens," He replied. Upon looking down. As Eren ranted about Levis safety. Levi noticed something by his keys. It was the two envelopes that had been left. Clearly they've seen better days. The once red and vibrant bloodstains. Had now dulled to a rusty brown. One was signed to Eren. While the other was to Levi. They were thick and had some weight to it. It even smelled a little.  
"Levi? You there?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Um, it seems like we got some mail."  
"Well, better open it if its yours," Eren said. "Thats the issue. Did you order anything to my address?"  
"No, but if it's mine. Go ahead and open it. I want to know what it is." Eren replied.  
"Okay, hold on a minute." Levi said, opening the door with his key. He found it funny. There was less pull than usual on the key. Almost as if it had been opened. Levi walked slowly stepped inside. His footsteps echoed from the wooden floor. Walking into the open kitchen. Levi turned to the sink. He reached for a knive. But noticed one of them was missing.  
"That's strange..." he muttered, still having eren on the phone line.  
"Levi? Something wrong?"  
"No, just something was misplaced. Guess I'll open it the old fashion way." He mumbled.  
"What is it? I'm really curious now." Eren said, anxiously waiting for his answer. Ripping open both envelopes. Levi looked at what was inside. An eyeball and finger nails had slipped from erens package. While a dried up tongue landed on Levi's counter. Photos of connie and Farlans murder spilled onto the floor. Levi looked at them in horror.  
"What the fuck!" Levi shouted. Moving back and stepping away from them. The phone he was carrying fell. It bounced on the floor and landed behind the kitchen island.  
"Levi? What is it? What's wrong?" Eren shouted.  
"Levi? Levi?"  
Eren began to panic, frantically pacing he figured Levi would answer. Instead, on the other end. Levi could smell a disgusting amount of cheap cologne. A sickening smile cracked behind Levi. When Levi turned, he found the source of that smell. Holding the missing knife from Levis collection. Was Henning greedily looking at him. Almost hungry for Levis pure demise.  
"Knock! Knock! I hope im not interrupting anything!" He shouted. By now it looked as if he had cleaned himself up. Levi stared in shock, feeling he should have known better.  
"Don't be so quiet Levi. I see you're looking at me. Are you falling in love with me again?" He said, taking a step forward.  
Eren heard the faint sound of hennings voice. Putting two and two together. Eren scrambled for his things and ran to his car. Levi felt as if he couldn't breathe. He stood there like a statue. Frozen in fear and unsure of what to do.  
"You see Levi... I knew you'd come back to me. It was only a matter of time. Well, really days for me. Who knew you were dumb enough not to change the locks?" He laughed.  
"What? But I never-"  
"No, No, you didn't give me the key. But I did make a key. You didn't know of course. So I guess you weren't dumb. That was pretty awful of me. Can you forgive me?" He said sweetly. Stepping even closer.  
"Henning-"  
When Levi tried to spreak. Henning pushed Levi to the floor. He sat atop Levi and pressed the knife to his neck.  
"Shhh.. no need to ask forgiveness! You see, I had to get rid of those two. Not becuase I wanted to. But to teach you and that RAT a lesson. But you see, I have something better. What better way to prove our Love. Than to die together! You know, I was sure I wanted to die with you. But that doesn't mean we have to die old together! Look at us Levi! We're young, our bodies at in their prime. What better way to leave this world. Than to leave a beautiful body behind! Oh isn't it magnificent idea?" Henning asked. Levi wasn't sure of what to say. Trembling in fear, he felt as if his mouth was stuffed with cotton.  
"Oh silly me! How can you answer in this position! Here let me help you up." He said, getting off Levi. He pulled Levi up by force. Barely keeping his balance. Levi stood up again.  
"Henning this has to stop. Its not too late." Levi said.  
"Well thats not the responce I was hoping for from my boyfriend." Henning frowned.  
"That's becuase i'm not your boyfriend," Levi replied.  
"Oh right! Fiance! That sounds much better!"  
"Henning I won't die with you!"  
"You know, you should really rethink that. Becuase erens time on this earth is getting pretty close to the end." Henning muttered.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I wouldn't? But I did, especially to those two you burried! Don't you understand? As long as you live, eren will be in danger. So what do you say Levi. Will you be my bride in death?" He said, kneeling before Levi. Hearing the last of his sentence. Like thunder cracking down in the distance. The door slammed open. Eren immediately went for henning. Tackling him to the floor. Struggling for control, the two wrestled each other. Until henning stabbed eren in the thigh with his knife. Crying in pain, eren pushed through. But it wasn't until henning stabbed him the 5th time. That eren couldn't handle it anymore. Covered in his blood. Henning combed back his now short hair.  
"You know I really didn't want this to be difficult. But mother said you were hard to get rid of! So I'll try to kill you quick!"  
"Wait! Fucking stop! I'll do it! I'll fucking die with you!" Levi shouted. Henning and Eren stopped to look at Levi.  
"Oh such joy!"  
"But first, tie up Eren... I want him to watch."  
"What? Levi are you crazy!"  
"I'm only crazy for not seeing the light anymore clearer." Levi replied to Eren.  
"I knew you'd come around!" Henning cheered. Grabbing a chair and a garden hose. Henning strapped him to the chair. Happy and excited for what was to come. Henning brought a veil for levi. He placed it on Levis head. Kissing his cheek and giving up a strong hug. Brought to tears and feeling defeated. Eren watched as henning gave him a white pistol 9 mm pistol.  
"Levi! Stop this! This isn't you!" Eren shouted, struggling and trying to reason with him.  
"Then you really didn't know me huh?" Levi said, somber and looking away. He held his gun firmly. Pointing his gun to his own head.  
Hennings smile mocked eren. Almost as if he himself said "I won." Erens tears seemed to have had no affect on Levi.  
"Oh mother would bless this marriage! I know it! She would be proud of my deeds. Isn't that nice levi?"  
"What's nice is I will spend eternity with you," he replied.  
"Oh you make my heart burst with joy! How about we cross arms. Like they do at wedding toasts!" Henning said gleefully.  
"Of course!" Levi replied matching his excitement.  
"Levi stop it! Are you fucking kidding me? Don't do it!" Eren shouted.  
"Shut up and let me fucking die! Don't you fucking see? We can't fucking make this work! I want to do this" Levi replied.  
Crossing their arms, and pointing their guns. Henning pushed back Levis veil.  
"Oh, eren, when we're done. Do clean up the mess here! My bride really does hate a dirty home!" Henning sang.  
"Oh my god, you're really going to do this..." Eren said, defeated and unsure of what to say anymore. Levi put his finger on the trigger.  
"On the count of 3 levi!"  
"1..."  
"2..."  
"3!"  
A loud crack brought white noise to erens ears. The smell of blood and smoke wafted into his nose. He couldn't believe his eyes. Levi and Henning fell to the floor. The blood splattered over erens face. Not peep came from his mouth. The room was silent. There holding a blood stained gun. Was levi alive and well. Sitting in a pool of blood. With the corpse of the killer. He sat there wondering if life could ever be normal. But it never will be. Not if mother was still alive. The voice inside him began to speak nonsense. It was a language he had since forgotten. But as he looked at hennings dead body. He felt as if he were in a dream. A very bad dream.  
"Did you-"  
"No, he killed himself... I just knew he was dumb. He especially does not to know how to use a gun. Or that theres a thing called manual safeties on guns," Levi replied, sounding dead and dull. He stood up and walked over to Eren. Loosening the garen hose. He set eren free.  
"I don't know if you could forgive me. Really, the acting hurt me too," Levi said as his voice cracked. Eren didn't wait a second. He wrapped his arms around Levi  
"When the sirens come. Please don't fucking leave me again," Eren whispered.  
"I wont..." Levi replied.


	26. Lets talk about life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a nice time for a breather.

As if it were a dream, when Eren lost consciousness. He swore he saw the ghost of someone behind Levi. The familiar sound of sirens blared. They drowned out Levis pleading cries. Falling into yet another dream. A series of memories flew by. Almost like a film being played on repeat. He saw the memories of the life he lived. But after it was done. It seemed as if he had more. He saw Levi, they fell in love. But that love becomes blurry after a while. He didn't remember such a thing happening. Wondering why it was so fuzzy yet so painful and tear jerking. He wanted to know the complete story. But it seemed as if the film was blurred on purpose. It felt as if the memory had been blurred on purpose. He could only feel the emotions that came with it.  
"Ah, if only I could see it," he thought.   
The dream was so powerful, that when he woke. There were actual tears sliding down his cheeks. He panicked a little. Wondering if Levi truly stayed. But there he was, asleep and holding his hand.  
"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Levi... you can let go," Eren whispered sweetly, thinking Levi was asleep.   
"You better not, or I'll follow you," Levi mumbled, with his eyes still cold.   
"Weren't you asleep?"   
"Sleep? I never sleep. You know that. It lets me know you're safe," Levi mumbled, gripping his hand. Erens chest lit up with warmth and love for Levi.   
"You wanna hear about my dream?" Eren asked.  
"What is it about this time?"  
"Well- Actually... I don't remember..."   
"What?"   
"I forgot."   
"Your dream was you forgot?" Levi said, raising up his head.   
"Well, I was in a room and I saw a film."   
"Thats called almost dying you idiot." Levi said flatly.   
"I know, I know! But it had you and me! And it was really nice. But really sad... and I guess thats why I woke up crying? It felt like an omen. Oh god what if it was you know what! Now I really want to know damn it!" Eren huffed. Now matter how hard he tried. He couldn't summon the dream back. Levi placed his hand on erens cheek.   
"Calm down... if it was the past let it stay there. For once, I don't want to dwell on it." Levi whispered placing a kiss on erens lips.   
"You know that does the opposite of its intented purpose..." eren replied, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute.   
"I know, now could you stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"   
"But you're a juicy piece of meat~"   
"Eren be serious. Knock it off," Levi warned.  
"Right, right, I will stop, I apologize." Eren replied, cupping Levis cheeks. As much as he hated his face being touched. Erens hands felt soft and warm.   
"I missed this..." Eren told Levi.  
"Missed what?" Levi asked.  
"This, us talking normally, it feels as if it has been ages. You know, since we talked like this. No work, no school no nothing. Just like we used to. In the garden..."   
"Life wasn't as simple back then. But I understand. It has been a while..." levi sighed.   
"You know, when I first saw you... I didn't know there was a garden..."   
"It was pretty obvious to everyone."   
"You know what I mean, when you saw dying flowers. I saw a garden yet to bloom." Eren replied.   
"What do you mean?" Levi asked, wondering what eren meant.   
"Well, it seems like you've grown into a better person..."   
"So you're saying.. that I bloomed."   
"Well... in a sense, I feel like you're still a bud yet to bloom." Eren said, feeling himself blush.   
"How does that make any sense?"   
"Well, you've got a lot of baggage. So I was wondering... if you'd let me help you with it?" Eren muttered.   
"Haven't you always helped me with it? Im not sure I get what you mean..." Levi replied.   
"Well, what I'm saying is. You don't have to hide things. Like henning for example. Obviously you were shaken up by him. But I didn't know HOW shaken up you were."   
"Uhuh..."   
"My point is, don't be afraid to tell me things. I can take it you know?"   
Levi looked at erens hands. He went quiet, and wore a guilty look on his face.   
"Its not that I know you can't take it. Its that I've never been given the chance to. I can't promise I always will talk. Preferably, I would love to forget. But if you must know something. Its that by holding my silence. Ive hurt you the most. Both physically and psychologically. Seeing you like this. Is the worst kind of pain I have ever experienced." Levi admitted to Eren.   
"Is that why you left?" Eren asked.   
"I left becuase I knew this would happen to you. But I- well... I guess I couldn't stop that from happening..." Levi muttered before his tears welled up in his eyes.  
"It's a shame, maybe I wouldn't have lost all those years without you to him. But I wanted so badly to see you. I swear to god I did. I didn't understand love, sex or kindess. I wish I hadn't given it away to him. Honestly, I wished I had kissed you that night. I guess it just wasn't in my mind."   
Levi sighed and wiped away his tears. He sniffled and looked for a tissue. When he saw Levi being so truthful. Something inside eren said "its been so long." Eren looked around thinking it was a tv. But nothing was on. He figured it was just his mind playing games. Taking Levis hands and kissing his fingers. He buried his face in them.   
"What are you doing? I haven't sanitized them. They all salty with tears and-"   
"And unlike you, I don't care." Eren said, finishing his sentence. Levi was slightly disgusted. But smiled when he heard it from Eren.   
"So Mr. Ackerman, lets talk about life. I know things are scary still. But lets take a breather."   
"Didn't we just discuss that topic?"   
"You can't get enough of knowing more about someone you like." Eren replied cheerfully.   
"What do you want to know?"   
"A little more of everything."   
"Thats really specific..."   
"Ive got time, and you've got no where to be. So I think we have time for just about everything!" Eren chirped.   
"You're something you know that?" Levi chuckled. Taking a deep breath Levi and eren conversed all day long. When night came. Levi slept at his bedside. Nothing could separate the two. Not even the nurses that urged to sleep in an actual bed. Though he did go home to change and shower. Levi was always right back at erens side. He kept sasha and isabel in line when the came bursting through the door. After hugging him, Sasha nearly opened his stitches. She was thankful the two handled the killer. But wished he didn't take his life. Well, only so she could throw him in jail. Isabel ran the shop by herself. At least until eren was out of the hospital. Life was simple and sweet. But as always, in the back of Levis mind. There was always something lingering.


	27. What I'm saying is..

Life was sweet, and like many things. it moved on again. Levi became a hero to some. At least in the eyes of connie and Farlans loved ones. He enjoyed the fruits of a simple life. He slept, ate, drove to work, and fell deeper in love with eren. It was perfect. Eren would take him out as much as he could. They couldn't spend any time apart. Hand in hand, they watched the sunrise on the beach. During the day, they'd play in the sand. Go on picnics and do things they couldn't do before. Eren did his best to keep as Levi close he wanted to be. The warm summer sun blanketed them with its warmth. With so much fun and joy. Levi felt guilty after some time. He wasn't used to such joy. You'd think after a year since the incident. He would just go ahead and be free. Moving on was difficult. He always felt like something was coming. Eren thought he was worrying too much. But with each flip of the calender for a new month. Levi felt it was easier live with. Well sort of easy to deal with was more like it. Eren had changed as well after he healed completely. He still talked of his dreams. Levi assumed they came becuase of his pain killers. But eren said they followed the same theme. However, eren also noticed something. The story they followed didn't come in order. It was odd, but they made them fall for Levi even harder. Eventually he was actually excited to sleep. Levi found his excitement charming. He wished he could feel the same way. Unfortunately, after the incident he wasn't bless with sweet dreams. He would hear tiny whispers when he was alone. He assumed it was nothing. It was normal to hear someone call your name. Right? But the voices graduated from names to phrases. After sometime he decided to tell Eren.  
"I know it sounds like my voice. But I wasn't thinking those thoughts. I don't think this is normal... what if this gets worse?" Levi asked, worried over this development. Erens face looked unsure. He pulled Levi into a hug. Pressing his forehead to Levi. He looked into his eyes.  
"Hey, hey, relax... we'll get through this..." Eren cooed. Levi closed his eyes and smiled.  
"I believe you," he whispered. Levi then buried his face in erens chest. When eren was around. Everything felt so quiet in his arms. Like the world felt right. Levi figured maybe it was just stress from work. So he chose to ignore it again.  
"If only I could live my life here," he mumbled.  
"Then we couldn't keep our jobs," Eren chuckled.  
"You know, you're pleasant to be around with your mouth shut." Levi replied.  
"I thought you loved my voice..." Eren pouted.  
"I do, when its calling my name.." Levi mumbled.  
"Oh? Well thats a nice thing to remember. Especially before work. But I have to go," he said, before pecking his head.  
"Call in sick.." Levi mumbled.  
"Can't, we have to pay bills."  
"Fuck bills." Levi cursed.  
"You know you don't mean that..."  
"I don't, but I want to," Levi replied.  
"Levi, I have to go," eren whispered.  
"Fine, have a good day at work I guess." Levi sighed, kissing eren. Briefly smiling, eren rushed out the door. Levi crossed his arms not feeling cold. For some reason, now he hated being alone in his own home. It wasn't becuase of the incident. But becuase Eren wasn't there to calm him down. Sitting at his computer, Levi wonder if he should see a psychiatrist. Eren thought it was a nice idea. But was it something Levi wanted? He wasn't sure, but it didn't hurt to try right? Tapping away on his keyboard. He began to research practices near him. The morning was still fresh. He figured it wouldn't hurt to make an appointment. He stared at his cell for a while. Levi even paced a bit before punching in the number. It was surprisingly difficult to call. He knew he wanted help. But he also was afraid. Afraid of what he would find out. Frustrated by this he wondered if it was worth it. Looking at picture of eren. Levi sighed and knew this needed to be done. The call felt long and drawn out. But when the appointment was set in stone. He felt a rush of adrenaline. Levi laid on the couch. Staring at the ceiling. He felt his heart thump loudly. After taking deep breaths. He still felt fear, but also a sense of relief. It didn't make his shaky hands go away. But he did what he had to. After so many deaths. He wondered if this was how protagonists felt in action movies.  
How do they carry on? How do they feel free? Even after a year. Levi didn't exactly heal. But he knew he grew somehow.  
"Is this my new normal?" He asked himself, before his eyes closed. Dipping into his dream world. He saw mother, Eren and Farlan. They all seemed to perfectly healthy. Turning away from Levi. three mirrors fell covering their backs. Each one showed strange reflections of them. He first looked at Farlans reflection. It stared back at Levi with a smile. He looked like he was reaching out to him. It pained Levi to see him this content. Since it was his fault he died.  
"Don't you hate me?" He asked the mirror. There was no response. Just the look of pure Love. Finding no answer from him. He walked to Erens mirror. He figured he'd at least give him an answer. Eren looked pained. He dropped to his knees when he saw Levi. Acting as if he hadn't seen him in years. Seeing Eren in tears wasn't something he wanted to see. Levi could feel his anguish. Stepping closer to the mirror.  
"Hey, I'm here, please don't feel this way," Levi whispered. Pressing his hands on his mirror. Eren stopped crying and stood up looking at Levi. He placed his hand where Levis was. Levi noticed a ring on his finger.  
"Where did you get that?" Levi asked, pointing at it. As much as eren tried to explain. His words were muffled by the mirror. Frustrated by this, Eren began to punch on the mirror. Levi stepped back feeling like it was useless. No matter how hard Eren tried. He just couldn't reach Levi. Eventually Erens mirror cracked. He heared the sound of laughter. But it wasn't coming from Farlan or Eren. Levi followed the sound. Finding out it was coming from mothers mirror. Mothers reflection depicted her split into twins. They wore black sundresses looking identical in every way. The only diffence was the masks they wore. One donned a white comedy mask. While the other a red tragedy mask. They held hands and bowed to Levi. It confused Levi to see such a sight.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
After his question, the two looked at each other. They giggled again at Levi. But once they let go of each other. Tragedy pushed comedy and the mirror split into two. Tragedy stepped out of the mirror. Her fingers wrapped around Levis neck. Frozen in fear, he couldn't move. Louder than ever. The voices came again.  
"She owns you."  
"She made your own head a jail cell."  
"You will never be free."  
"There is no escape"  
"Only one way.."  
"If you want to live freely with Eren..."  
"You must."  
"You did it once before."  
"She must die."  
"Tragedy will end with you."  
The voices kept rolling in overloading his ears. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The world began to shake. Gasping for air, Levi woke up back in his home. Eren sat beside him shaking his shoulder.  
"Levi? Levi are you okay? You're covered in sweat!" Eren exclaimed. It took Levi a minute to process what was goin on.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"  
"Its 11 PM so pretty much the whole day."  
"That fucking dream kept me away for a whole day?" Levi mumbled.  
"What dream?"  
"No dream, just a nightmare. But its over."  
He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Levi sat up and walked away from Eren.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To shower," he said.  
"Okay..." Eren replied sounding worried. Levi let the water run until it turned hot. Stripping himself of his sweat stained clothes. He stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Most of his scars were gone. Levi had since tattooed over the most prominent one. But he could still feel the bumps on his skin. He placed his fingers on the mirror. Wondering if this one was any different.  
"What am I doing? That was a dream," he thought. The mirror fogged over removing his face from clear sight. Levi parted from his blurred reflection. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water melt his skin. After washing off his body and cleaning every inch of it. He sat down and tucked his knees in. The water trickled down unevenly. It made its way to his eyes. Making it hard to see. He stayed there meditating in a way. Trying to control his mind and taking deep breatha. His eyes eventually became bloodshot and his fingers shriveled up. When the water ran cold. He didn't move until his back hurt. Standing up again was painful as well. But he had to do it. Leaving the bathroom with new clothes eren had set our for him. He came once again to the living room. Eren was watching a the TV very intently.  
"Whatcha watchin?" Levi mumbled slumping on the couch next to him.  
"A documentary on superstitions from around the world. I figured I'd give it a watch. Its actually pretty interesting..." he said nearly spacing out.  
"That sounds like something you'd watch. Didn't peg you for liking them."  
"Don't need schooling too much to find a documentary interesting," he replied.  
"Uhuh. Whats so interesting about it?"  
"Well for one I'm learning so much about mirrors."  
"Mirrors?"  
"Oh yeah, in some countries they're seen as portals to another world. Sometimes spirits use them to say hello."  
He remembered Farlans face. It was earnest and loving.  
"Could it really have been... no, no, they're superstitions," Levi thought.  
"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Levi asked, feeling goose bumps on his skin.  
"No, no not just that. But they also reveal something about what people want." Eren mentioned. Levi thought back to his dream. Eren wore a ring and tried to get to him. Levi looked at eren and looked at his bare hand.  
"... I see. Anything else you learned?" he asked. Focusing on what information Eren could give him.  
"Mhm! They also present our fears and are like omens. But I don't know much about that part yet." Eren mumbled.  
"What if you heard voices..." Levi asked. Eren paused, turned off the television and looked at Levi.  
"What's going on." He asked seriously.  
"I had a bad dream..." Levi whispered meekly.  
"Oh Levi... they aren't real... well, it feels like it doesn't it? I like to think they mean something. But you don't have to as well."  
"Then... you don't want to get married?" Levi asked.  
"What? Wow, woah, um I never really would say no. That is if you want to.. why ask that?"  
"In my dream, there were mirrors and you. You had a ring on your hand. You tried to reach me. But you couldn't. Do you really think you can't reach me?" Levi asked seriously. Eren was dumbfounded by what Levi just said. He wasn't sure what to say for a few minutes. He stood up and paced for a moment. Then he sat back down next to Levi. He opened his mouth a few times. But still couldn't find a response. It wasn't until he saw Levi get noticeably uncomfortable that Eren spoke.  
"After all we went through just now. To be honest... Bringing up marriage was the last thing I expected. These last few months. You've seemed distant. I figured I'd give you some time." He explained.  
"Then why don't we?"  
"Levi you're crazy right?"  
"I am... but knowing how our lives are. If something bad happens. I want to take this moment for what it is. I want something to be happy about."  
"Levi what are you saying."  
"What I'm saying is... Eren will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that a sucker punch in the heart. Ouch my romantic heart. Though it does feel soothing dont you think? God I love casual ereri. You have no idea how good it feels to get to these warm spots in this story. Hope everyone is having a restful day!


	28. It will never be the right time

"Ah, love you're a human so positively gorgeous to me and only me. In a room full of beauty and grace. I could only see you, and here I am hurt becuase you will never notice me. You're horrible with words. I bet you're even worse than I. Well, that's a lie isn't It? But what do you think of me? We talk, speak, and flirt. When I hear your soft chuckle over the phone. I can't help but wonder if it's genuine or half hearted. When I saw you studying so diligently. The light poured in and sunk into your eyes. Like fresh just blown glass. They glowed and caught my eye. As if a magic spell had been cast by a witch. Bubble hearts floated around my head and burst in the sky. I could have confessed my love right there. Seeing your photo in the hallway sparked my interest. But to tell you the truth, no camera could capture your smile enough. Why do you think I take so many now? I can't get enough. Do you remember? When we had our first chance meeting. My heart, numbed my tongue and caused me to stutter. I was lost in your light like lovesick lightning bug hypnotized by the moonlight. Feeling discouraged I didn't say much other than a faint  
"I admire you." But you didn't catch my feelings. Of course you didn't, we just met! Ah, I'm hurting over you again. My sickening thoughts began to poison my love. Are you with someone else? Why do you say such embarrassing things? Please, if you don't care. Don't speak so kindly to me. I guess after all this time. I don't mind playing another round in this game of love. Just please do me a favor. One day, if you can, could you tell me you love me too?" The actor said to his lover in the background. The romote that eren once held was now on the floor. He didn't care if the documentary he was watching finished. He just sat there in shock.   
Listening to Levis proposal felt like a dream. One that Eren wished to never wake up from. Feeling joy, his heart soared to the heavens. Any idiot in his right mind would say:   
"Yes! Yes Levi I do!"   
But here eren was, silent and unsure of himself. It was insane, the feeling of saying yes was there. But there was still silence between them. Worst of all, eren found himself in tears. Not becuase he was unhappy. In fact, he couldn't be more elated by the question. It was just so abrupt that he didn't know what to do. Of course he dreamed of this day every now and again. But with all that has happened he was unsure. By the second, he saw the very light he loved in Levis eyes dimish. He wanted to answer in the best way possible. Of course, the only thing he could muster was:  
"I don't know..."   
"What?"   
"I don't know... Levi I don't know!" Eren said rapidly.   
"What do you mean I don't know?"   
"Levi I've thought of it for a while. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me. Every party of wants to say yes. I'd be stupid to say no! But, theres this small part of me..." eren said panicking a little.   
"Part of you that wants to say no?" Levi replied.   
"No! No! Something inside of me that says you're not ready." He explained.   
"Me.. the one asking you... no ready?"   
"Wow this is really insane..."   
"Yeah, I can agree with that. Care to explain?" Levi said, crossing his arms.   
"I don't know..."   
"What?"   
"I don't know! Some part of me wants that life. To get married and settle down. But I don't feel life will be so kind." Eren explained. Levis eyes shifted to the floor. Eren could see his heart chipping away and breaking off into pieces. It hurt eren to him this way. He too felt the strain of his words.   
"You know, its not the complete answer by the way..." he mumbled.   
"Then what is it?"  
"Ah, its so hard to explain. But I'll try, i've thought this over many times. How I would ask you, how you would react... but I never thought I'd be the one to be asked. And that I have been asked. I want to know why? You know, before I give my answer. It's becuase I know why I want to be with you. But do you know why you want to be with me?"   
"That's simple, I love you," Levi replied.   
Eren felt his breath leave his lungs as his heart fluttered.   
"But what else is there? Why?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well there are a thousand reasons why. But you're reasoning isn't the same as mine."   
"Well, isn't that obvious?" Levi replied, lifting his eyebrow.   
"What I'm saying is... do you want this heart of mine becuase its the right time? Or do you want it becuase you feel there is no time left..."   
Levi rubbed his left shoulder and sighed. He wanted so desperately to have his happily ever after. But he forgot that erens feelings are a key point to that feeling. It was strange really. He felt like a stranger for a moment. Thats when he realized how selfish he was being. He did the only thing he could do to answer. Levi pressed his forehead to erens. With a smile, eren dropped his eyelids.   
"You mean more to me than anything in this world. There will never be a perfect moment to ask. So I'm asking you now, while we have each other. Will you marry me Eren?" Levi asked again.  
"Yes, I will Levi," Eren replied.  
Somehow, this moment felt sweeter than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, my depression is kicking my ass this week. I honestly feel like I'm letting you down guys. I feel bad for that... I'm sorry. I enjoyed writing this. It gave me a little joy. But it was difficult to find some motivation for it. I kept short becuase I felt it was okay. If I don't update as much. well, now you know why. Have a goodnight!


	29. The sun can make you crazy too

Mornings feel peaceful don't you think? The sound of birds, the smell of the ocean or morning dew and that brisk wind that makes you shiver. It feels like world took one big breath and said "today will be different not becuase it has to be that way. But becuase I want it to be." Waking up to a cold room was a simple pleasure in Levis world now. It used to mean emptiness hopelessness. Like a bird with a blanket covering its cage unproperly. Now it felt as if he himself had been reborn. His muscles no longer ached and his body felt whole again. The scars still remained and his mind still needed work. But bein tucked underneath the covers with Eren felt okay. Of course he was freezing, Levi scooted toward him as usual. While Levi sighed in relief, feeling his icy skin warm up. Eren woke from it feeling very uncomfortable. But he wrapped his arms around Levi instinctively.  
"Why do you have to be so cold in the morning?"  
"Why are you a human heat pack?"  
"But you're so cold~"  
"Shhh... shut up mr. Jaeger, we don't have to get up today..." Levi mumbled.  
"Speaking of that... are you sure? And also... Am I going to take your last name?"  
"Your choice. Not big on things like making someone take my name. Even if you do, I'm still going to say it for shits and giggles," levi yawned. Sunshine poured into the room. It bounced off the white walls and lit up the room. Levi began to squint and became irritable becuase of it.  
"You forgot to pull the curtains last night... didn't you."  
"Oh did I? Woops! Guess we gotta get up now~" Eren hummed.  
"Why do you have to do this to me?" Levi asked.  
"Shush, we have something important to do today."  
"Like?"  
"Spend another day together," eren whispered.  
"Please spare my heart. Too early, hospital needs to tend to other patients," Levi mumbled.  
"I had the most interesting dream today..." Eren said mid yawn.  
"Like the rest?"  
"Can I just tell you?"  
"Go on." Levi replied, dropping his tired eyes. Despite his tired voice and lack of eye contact. He listened to Eren carry on and talk about his dream.  
"You know? I fell in love with you in it,"  
"Don't you always fall in love with me in them?"  
"Yes, I heard wedding bells."  
"Well aren't you impatient..."  
"Shut up. This time was different. there was anger, action and Far-"  
Eren went silent mid sentence. He wondered if he should explain why. It was a strange feeling. Thinking back on the bits and pieces of his dream. He noticed a pattern in this one. When Farlan would stand by Levis side. His welcoming heart he felt contempt. Especially for that version of Farlan. He remembered being very bitter. The urge to kill himself was severe. Looking at Levi was like seeing a ghost. After a minute he disappeared like thin air. For some reason, wedding bells began to ring. Hearing them made him sick and drop to his knees. He felt like Levi was gone. All he could do was blame Farlan. As if he were in a glass box. He felt trapped and helpless. Eren remembered feeling the oxygen flee from his lungs. When he noticed Levi returned. He noticed mother standing behind him with a gun. All he could think of was setting himself free. All to save Levi from his enemy. It was strange really. He understood why he didn't enjoy mother in the dream. But why Farlan? Seeing Farlan as the enemy. Made eren feel guilty. He was dead now. Theres no need to dwell on his soul.  
"Why would I feel that way?" He thought. Looking at Levi nod off. He was thankful he was tuning in and out of sleep.  
"Actually... you're right... just a run of the mill silly dream," he lied.  
"They aren't silly... strange maybe, but they're yours. I kind of look forward to em'," Levi mumbled to him. Levis phone began to ring like crazy. Somehow, they both knew who it was.  
"Isabel?"  
"Yep."  
"You know, shes going a little overboard with the wedding details."  
"Totally wouldn't have guessed it. I mean, who would have thought she would?" Levi replied sarcastically.  
"Why are you so grumpy this morning?"  
"Becuase you didn't close the window," Levi answered flatly.  
"Ugh fine if it will make you stop..." Eren whined. When he tried to get up. Levis grip tightened pulling him back.  
"What now?" Eren asked.  
"you already left it open and I'm warm now. Stay." Levi replied. Eren turned his head to look at Levi. Eren began to smirk and tried to hold back his laughter.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"Nothing, you clinging to my back like this... you just look like a nice jet pack right now," eren snickered.  
"Oh shut the fuck up!" Levi shouted, smacking eren with a pillow. The room was filled with the sound of laughter. It flooded into each of the rooms. Eren ran away while Levi trailed him. When the time came for them both to grab some coffee. Eren walked by Levis side happily. The sun felt amazing on his skin. When they stopped by Levis shop. Isabel was estatic to see them both. As time had passed she began the healing process. Of course, no one magically just forgets the feeling. She keeps a picture of Farlan in her wallet for safe keeping. Eren and Levi of course felt awkward around her. The feeling never went away. But they learned to live and not focus too much on ig.  
"good timing boys! Lets talk wedding details!!"  
"After coffee?" Eren said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Coffee? Oh yeah! yeah! Just made some!" She said, placing a cup in front of Eren.  
"Wow, you're really prepared..." Eren replied.  
"I do not want to spare a moment! Now lets talk, im talking cake, invitations, the works!" Isabel exclaimed.  
"No need for big wedding. I'm fine with a courthouse wedding." Levi said walking behind the counter.  
"Oh come on Levi! You only get one real big one to wow the people. Don't you want a big wedding?" Isabel whined.  
"Levis... just not a big wedding kind of guy. Hm maybe we can meet in the middle? Make a medium sized one?"  
"Deal!"  
"So who are you going to invite?" Isabel asked.  
"Family probably... the ones that are close by anyway. Maybe a few friends."  
"Sasha and I have been dying to know what your mother looks like eren!"  
"Sasha?"  
"Oh yeah, Sasha and I have been calling each other and keeping in touch."  
"You don't say..." Eren said, sipping coffee from his cup. Feeling vibrations coming from his leg. He fished in his pocket for his phone.  
"Speaking of sasha... I'm gonna head outside to take this," he said, leaving out the front door. Isabel smiled and leaned on the counter.  
"So..." isabel hummed.  
"So?" Levi replied.  
"Ive never asked this question before... But Why did you pop the question?"  
"Did I need a reason to?" Levi said, plopping a tea bag into a cup.  
"Don't give me that! I know you have a reason." Isabel replied. She watched as Levi poured seering hot water in his cup. As the steam floated upwards and disappeared. He took a deep breath.  
"I feel a connection. Wouldn't you want that for the rest of your life too?"  
"But you just met him last-"  
"I've known him for longer than that."  
"Oh ho ho, So he's from your past eh?" Isabel said, smirking deviously.  
"It's not what you think. I didn't want love from him," Levi explained.  
"Oh right. You've never opened up about your past to me before,"  
"I'd like to keep it that way," Levi mumbled. He stared at the cup and looked at his reflection. He wondered if there was a way to erase the past. He could keep the good parts. Maybe forget the rest. The scars on his body wouldn't be remembered. Father, Connie and Farlans graves wouldn't remind him of murder. Best of all, mothers hold on his mind would be gone. He'd live in blissful ignorance.  
"Then... hows the house?"  
"It's fine, the usual quiet place by the beach."  
"Are you still going to keep it? I mean, after all thats happened there... are you sure thats a good idea?"  
"Its my home, I bought it, its repainted and the floors have been replaced." Levi replied.  
"Yeah, but you know who died there. Is it okay for your marriage to settle down there?"  
"Isabel, erens already settled. If he finds it okay to live in. I have no issue with staying. Not like I could sell it anyway..." Levi sighed.  
"Right... all that publicity from last year.. Sorry Levi, im just worried about you."  
"What's there to worry. Life is normal again. I can move on, lead a better life. Again. My happy ending." Levi replied. To the untrained eye. Levis smile appeared genuine and kind. In reality however, his response half hearted. The voices whispered in his ears distracting him from isabels banter. He found it difficult to focus. It sounded like constant gibberish. At least thats how it felt when it started around people. But when Eren appeared again. The voices were silenced. Almost as if they were in awe of his presence.  
"Sorry that took so long... anything I missed?"  
"No, not really," Levi replied.  
It was a strange feeling. The moment he appeared in the room. Everything felt instantly better. With a bright smile, he leaned on the counter.  
"Are you ready to get out of here?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah, I need some fresh air," Levi replied, stepping out from behind the counter.  
"Goodbye you two!" Isabel shouted as they left the cafe. Levi was thankful Eren was there to save him. If he had stayed, he was sure he would snap. He adored isabel. But she did step over some boundaries. Of course, levi didn't voice his lines. Even if he had, he felt she would cross them. Normally, it would have been Farlan to distract her. Looking back, he hadn't realized what she acted like before.  
"Has she always been this way?" Levi thought, walking down the street with eren.  
"Something on your mind?" Eren asked.  
"No, just wondering about things..."  
"Don't tell me you're already getting cold feet?" Eren teased.  
"Of course not, I'm just thinking of the shop."  
"Right.. don't you think its time you filled Farlans position?"  
"We're pretty okay in the staff department. Isabel takes over just fine. But it feels..."  
"Wrong?"  
"Yeah, I just don't know how isabel would react. Yeah, I'll do what needs to be done. But I still have nightmares of it for fucks sake." Levi said, sighing and agonizing over it.  
"Yeah, I've felt the same..." eren replied solemnly.  
"I've been seeing a psychiatrist. She says its ptsd. As for the voices... she thinks its stress."  
"Do you believe her?"  
"Dunno, whatever the fuck it is... I want it gone." He replied.  
"Kill her." Something whispered.  
"You'll be free." Another voice told him. Levi shook his head and took erens hand.  
"Alright, thats it. no more stress. Come with me!" Eren shouted, dragging levi along with him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Wedding stuff!"  
"Like?"  
"What's something couples have when they get married?"  
"A wedding certificate."  
"No, its rings!" Eren said, stopping infront of a jewelry store. The two entered and a store clerk happily greeted them. Both were sized for their rings. Looking through different cases. They were in awe by how much knowledge the clerk had. She showed them different styles. Finally after nearly an hour. they settled on the two for their big day. Levi waited at the door. He noticed eren was talking to the clerk and taking longer. They chatted about stone meanings. Visibly impatient Levi looked at his watch. Eren apologized to the clerk and said goodbye.  
"Its just so fascinating Levi! Crystals and gems have so many meanings. Kind of like a dream you can hold in your hand!" Eren exclaimed.  
"You're really invested in the phase aren't you?"  
"I guess I am taking it a little overboard aren't I? Sorry for making you wait Levi," eren said, apologizing for the long wait.  
"It's something you're passionate about. Don't apologize," Levi said, walking into a park with eren. The two walked underneath the trees. Their shade provided them relief from the sun. It was nice getting away from the roads. It was a small oasis for them. They watched the wildlife from afar. ducks swam in the water. While the geese laid in the lush grass. A squirrel would ocasionally pop out and crawl up a tree. Their was a park for children. But not one was in sight. Levi watched as eren sat down on a swing. Levi sat next to him. They rocked back and fourth slowly.  
"This takes me back..." Eren said, taking a deep breath.  
"I don't remember it so fondly."  
"Oh.."  
"But the moments with you weren't bad" levi admitted.  
"Oh." Eren said, feeling butterflies in his stomach.  
"You know... there was a reason I talked to you.." Eren mumbled.  
"What reason is that?"  
"Everyone was being so evil. For no fucking reason too. You looked nice..."  
"Looks can deceive. I could have been just as bad. Maybe I would have fit in..." Levi replied.  
"When did being a fake, superficial asshole become cool? Back then, I nearly ripped some people apart. Especially after you left."  
"Past is the past with them. It wasn't a cake walk. But It was better than home. Thats all I really wanted to get away from. Either way, I had you... even if we fell apart at times..."  
"Come to think of it. I was pretty stupid back then.." Eren admitted.  
"Oh, I could have told you that. You were very stupid," Levi said in agreement.  
"Thanks."  
"But I was too... and im glad we were both stupid back then. Becuase I'm not sure we would have had this moment now."  
"Yeah... You're right."  
They both sighed, clearly content with their day. But as it drew to a close. Eren took Levis hand. He felt something cold slide onto his finger. When Levi looked at his hand. A silver wedding band gleamed on his finger. Perplexed, he looked at eren.  
"How-"  
"I took that long for a reason..." Eren mumbled.  
"Eren this really isn't necessary..." Levi mumbled, feeling a bit embarassed. Eren shook his head, lifted levis hand and kissed the ring. Levi felt his cheeks burn up when eren looked at him.  
"I know, I know, but you won't be alone. I have mine... see?" Eren said, showing him the ring on his own finger.  
"I know I got a little impatient... but it's so that I don't go crazy waiting the whole time," Eren muttered, feeling embarassed as well. Levi fell silent. Looking at eren, he felt his insides melt.  
"If you don't want it... you can-"  
"No, I don't mind it." Levi said, cutting him off.  
"You don't?"  
"I love it.." Levi whispered sheepishly. Elated, eren took both his hands.  
"Really?"  
"Please don't get so close. We're in public." Levi mumbled. Watching eren lean closer to levi. Levi watched Erens lips draw closer. He felt his heart was going to overflow.  
"No ones here, even if someone is. Let them see, I don't care! At least they'll know I'm with you," Eren whispered to Levi. Planting a tender kiss on Levis lips. Levi felt like he was about die from joy. When their lips parted. The two swung side by side enjoying the afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update. A fluffy one woo! I hear wedding bells do you do too? Wow a ryhme, how cheesy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I pushed through and feel pretty content with it. I don't know when the next update will be. So keep your eyes peeled. Thanks so much hope everyone is doing well. Have a nice day!


	30. Mother knows best

Theres a place where the damned and the wanted stay. They live there like heathens and sickened children. Its said that living through one day. Will make you go mad. Some swear the day is the safest time. Others argue it's nightfall.   
The sad reality of it is: there is no safe place. Everyone is your enemy. There is only those who create pawns or are pawns themselves. When the sun gleams in the sky. Someone is watching you like a greedy and envious beast. While at night your head will play games. If you sit alone quietly. You can hear the faint cries of those murdered in their cells. But there is one thing everyone has in common. They all don't want to be there. Today was no different. Laughter and the sound of rattling cages broke the morning silence. Inmates stuck their hands out. Reaching for the fresh meat that walked by. A poor group of kids feeling like they could own the world. They acted like nothing could hurt them. The inmates had ideas for them. The conjured up ways to make them scream and turn their stomachs. It didn't seem to take much. It was a filthy facility. Some cells smelled of urine and feces. While others reeked of toilet jin and foul body odor. This caused one of the kids to throw up. If that didn't make them stop. No one was warm and welcoming like at home. Everyone looked menacing and cruel. Littered with tattoos symbolizing their gangs. The misguided children barely paid any attention to the CO's directions. They gossiped and whispered stories of the place. When one girl heard this. She seemed to get very angry.  
"I've seen this before. They can't do anything to us. Its all the same!" She said. Becuade of her ignorance. They were told to run till their knees buckled. When she was defiant yet again. They crawled on the unsanitary floor. This still didn't break ger. The rust from the bars flaked off as others did pull ups.   
"Hope you all had your tetanus shots kids!" The guard shouted. Some of the rebellious children cried. While others still kept stonefaced and uncaring. Trial after trial, they listened to the poor souls. They reasoned with them. Pleading, explaining how they wished life was better for them. They kept telling them to go to school, think of their loved ones, and to be smart. However, Some just didn't want to budge. They stood their ground thinking they could still own the word.  
"This is bullshit," main one of the miscreants mumbled. She was overweight, her pale skim was ridden with acne, clearly she was insecure of herself and was notorious for sleeping with anyone.   
"Complete horseshit am I right? Im way to slick for these cops." Her friend whispered loud enough for the guard to hear.   
"What was that you said?" The guard asked.   
"I said its bullshit and she agreed!" The loudest girl shouted.   
"Bullshit huh?"   
"Yeah its what I fuckin said. What are you gonna throw me in a cell?"   
"I just might. Keep your tongue in place just a moment. Lemme take you with me. The rest of you stay behind."   
"Keep hard girl!" Her friend shouted. As they walked away the gaurd smile. The gaurds slammed her friend to the floor. Once the door shut behind them. The CO had a smirk on her face. It was strange, she looked as if she herself went mental. The girl heard someone laughing down the hall. When they arrived to the end. There was no one there. It was yet another door with a passlock on it. As the guard punched in the number. The girl watched her out of curiosity.  
"Why are you all smiles like that?" The girl asked.   
"No reason, shes just my favorite. Its funny... you know, for some reason you can't help but smile around her." The guard said, keeping her smile.  
"Who?"   
"You know her of course. I heard you earlier. Talking about the old lore of this facility."  
"You're crazy," the girl mumbled.  
"Crazy? You said it yourself. Theres one unlike the rest... her skin is soft like dough. The gangs here won't touch her. When She sings, they know to hide in their cells. They say her voice is as sweet as sugar and honey. If you hear it, run away. Its how she lures you in. Like a witch ready to plump you up and eat your flesh. She wants you near. So she can sink her venom inside you. So when you talk to her. Do be careful, the last man she spoke to went mad," the guard said.   
"You're just saying that..." the girl mumbled, annoyed with her.  
"I wish I was, After she spoke to him. He murdered two people. They were his ex lovers friends. He mailed the parts to them. Then snuck in the house and tried to commit murder suicide with them."   
"You're kidding." She said, trying not to believe the guard. As they walked down a lonely hallway. The loud cries of the inmates were no more. After walking through another door. It felt more like a portal to another world. It was dark and musty. There was a faint sound of water droplets falling into a puddle. The lights began to flicker. They walked by empty and rusted cells. Each telling a haunting and silent tale of their own. When they walked around a corner. The sound of static sunk in their ear drums. It sounded as if someone was rolling through stations on an old radio. When it stopped, the sound of music followed. It was both cheery and eerie. The girl tried to mask her fear with digust.  
"Gross, who listens to that old music. Sounds like its from the 50's or 1920's." The girl whispered.   
"Im surprised you know those eras of music," The guard replied. After hearing a hauntingly sweet voice. The girls questions ceased. It harmonized with the cheery tune. Making her siren call sickeningly wonderful. When they made it to the only inhabited cell. The girl behind the guard gulped. There, with her back turned to them was mother. She sang sweetly like a bird in a rotting cage. A rat scurried by her trying to escape. She smashed its skull with her foot. Its final squeak sent a shiver down the poor girls spine.   
"Another poor soul, lost to another predator. Why did you come back silly? You knew the consequences." She said, sounding sorry for the dead rat.   
"Ah, the feeling of your limp body does sooth me-"  
"Inmate!"   
"Ah! You startled me! You know you really shouldn't intrude on a ladies private time!" She pouted.   
"Thats not my problem," the guard replied.   
"Oh come now nanaba. What if you found me indecent! Unless... you did want to find me indecent! The scandel! But I wouldn't be opposed. Though it would be cheating on my lover. So i must politely decline," Mother said.  
"How did you-"  
"Wait! she's the one everyones shitting over? Shes pretty, why would she be here?" The girl asked.   
"Why indeed! I like this girl. Good on you. Now tell the girl."   
Mothercovered her mouth and giggled. Nanaba looked away and didn't reply. She was disgusted by mothers presence. The thought of her murders revaulted nanaba.   
"What nanaba? Cat got your tongue? Or are you saving it for me later? Go on tell the girl." Mother taunted. Nanaba stayed silent and stone faced.   
"No words from the penut gallery? Im shocked! Surely you aren't using me as a scare tactic. It would be preposterous!" She exclaimed.   
"You don't scare me. Whats your name anyway? Im gonna need it later for when I'm in here," The girl spat.  
"Oh my, no one knows my first name darling. But then again, that hasn't been revealed to anyone. Call me mother since your aren't of any relevance to me," She replied bored and unamused.  
"Oh my dear Nanaba, could you give us a moment dear?" She asked in a honeyed tome. Nanaba nodded and turned in the opposite direction.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" The girl shouted as nanaba walked away.  
"You aren't scared of her. So why should I stay here? Ill be around." Nanaba muttered before disappearing around the corner. The girl took a deep breath and turned her attention to mother.   
"you're no fun! But thank you!" She shouted.  
"Shes such a dear, a nice face too. The gods have blessed me with a nice CO. She left me a girl behind. A plump girl no less! Oh joy, she loves me!" Mother swooned.   
"Who are you calling plump?"  
"Why you of course my dear... what person would love you? You're a classic sex sleeve at most," she said flatly, pretending to spruce up her nails.  
"Shut the fuck up! I'll come in there and kick your ass!" The girl spat. Mothers bored expression rose into a smile. She wrapped her fingers around the dirty bars.  
"Ah so full of spirit. Had it not been for the bars. You'd make a lovely ornament on my tabel. Go on, take a look!" She hummed. The girls eyes shifted to a desk behind her. Dead animals with their severed limbs decorated her desk. She hung their intenstines like birthday streamers on the walls.   
"Oh isn't it just absolutely lovely!"   
"You're insane!" The girl gasped.  
"You know, thats beginning to become a theme in my life. I don't think I'm in the wrong at all! Im.... quarky!" She said without a care in the world.  
"Quarky my ass! You're a fucking lunatic!"   
Mothers ghastly cackling stopped. She looked the girl once over. Mother clicked her teeth in disappointment. Reaching for the girl. She pulled her forward into the bars. There was a loud bang as she slammed her face into them.   
"I am preparing for a wedding! Children these days disobeying their parents! I could kill you right now. The skin on your fat neck would keep me warm at night."   
Preparing to scream, mother covered her mouth before any sound could travel.   
"Shhh, You better not tattle on mother. I will find you and you won't know what I'll do to you. Legends don't start from just anywhere you know. So shut those fucking burger eating lips," She snapped. Clearly terrified now, the girl nodded. Mother had a greedy smile on her face.   
"What a good girl!" She said, kissing her cheek. Mother left a fat red lipstick imprint on her cheek. As mother stroked the girls greasy hair. She felt the girl tremble.   
"Tell me little girl, have you ever felt love? I'm not talking about your shitty dick that wants to put it in and leave. I'm talking true undying love. The kind that makes your insides turn to mush. It makes you feel alive! Like a drug that will never stop! Now take that away. What do you feel?"   
"Bad?"   
"Yes! But worse... Its the kind of pain that makes your body rupture with agony. It festers and rots your mind. Like an unattended broken bone! It hurts so much that you don't care if you die!"   
"Why are you telling me this?"   
"Shh child! Im getting to that. Its that kind of love that can make you go mad. So mad, that it follows you wherever you go! Even in DEATH. When they leave you. Its almost as if they themselves have killed you. Unfortunately for me... it was my love that killed me. A shame, right? I plan to take that love back. I'm telling you this becuase I don't despise you. If I were you. I'd never come back here."   
"Oh so you're in on it too?"   
"In on the stupid scared straight bullshit? Oh no... its becuase something big is going to happen... if you just so happen to be stupid enough to come back. Becuase I don't know... you feel like you hate me or the world? Tragedy will befall you. If anyone gets in my way. You will end up Just like that FUCKING RAT RIGHT ON THAT FLOOR!" She shrieked. The girl screamed, mother got visibly angry. She let her go before nanaba ran in to check on her. The girl was trembling in fear. She hid behind nanaba practically crying. Mother sat on her bed. Looking innocently at nanaba she smiled.   
"What did you do!?"  
"Little ol' me? I did nothing~ we just had a chat. Right little girl?" She said sweetly.  
"Yes mother!" She said standing up straight.  
"That's enough, lets get you out if here." Nanaba said, she took the terrified girls hand. As they walked out. The girl looked behind her.   
"Bye bye little girl! Keep quiet, behave now and listen! After all~" she sang.  
"MOTHER KNOWS BEST."   
When they returned to the group. The girl looked as if she had seen a ghost.   
"What the hell happened?"   
"Those legends do exist..." she said.   
Back in her cell, mother ripped off the skin of the rat.   
"They love me, they love me not, THEY LOVE ME, they love me NOT, they love me... oh, no more skin.... you know, time will repeat itself... just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a mother centered chapter! Its never good when its about mother. Isn't that last sentence strange? She doesn't make too much sense does she? What secrets does she hold? You'll know in the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z! kidding. If you got questions dish em out! Have a nice day or night!


	31. Don't you just wanna find out?

"Good morning! We are having yet another lovely day of sunshine. But don't count on it being sunny for too long. Yes thats right another storm is brewing. It will be aproaching soon. So break out those umberellas and cozy on up. Because we are in for some major rain. Which means we have to watch out for flooding. Other than that, enjoy your days in the sun!" The weather woman said.   
"Aw... it feels like yesterday we just got the sun back," isabel sighed, leaning on the counter.   
"You were complaining about it yesterday," levi replied.   
"I know~ but it isn't fair! Hopefully the storm passes before your wedding... its coming soon isn't it?"   
"Don't ask me, you're the self appointed planner," Levi mumbler.   
"That I am!! So I have the cake covered. The venue is done and all we need is your side of the invitations."  
"That's easy, no one will be coming besides you."   
"What about your grandmother?"   
"She died when I was 22," Levi said.  
"Grandfather?"   
"Both deceased, I have no brothers or sisters. My actual parents were either killed or taken by disease. So again, no one will be coming," Levi said, taking a sip from his cup of tea.   
"Besides, haven't we gone through this talk anyway?"   
"Doesn't hurt to double check," isabel replied.   
"If that's it, I'll be checking the back clean up," levi said, making his way to the back.  
In the weeks that came after the excitement of planning a wedding. Isabel questioned Levis wellbeing. As happy as he was. He seemed off. After what he went through. It was understandable. Though something worried her. As if there were someone there with him.  
she would often see him talking to himself. She knew he was seeing a psychiatrist. At first she believed he was saying a mantra to relax himself. But When she saw him taking pills. She wondered if it was just a side effects of something he took. Isabel was worried that he seemed a little too fine with them sometimes. Peeking in the back. She noticed Levis hands tremble as he washed dishes.   
"I'm not going to do it." He whispered to himself.   
"Why? Becuase I am fine. Thats why. You aren't real, you dont know me."   
"Thats some bullshit, tell me and I'll believe it."   
"... leave."  
Isabel found it creepy to watch him act this way. She wondered if it had started becuase of farlans death. Unfortunately, Levi confirmed that it wasn't. He just said that it was nervous banter. Isabel didn't believe it was anxiety. She thought it was something more.  
"Levi, is there something you aren't telling me?" She asked hesitantly one day.  
"You saw them didn't you?" Levi sighed.   
"I didn't mean to... I'm worried," she explained.   
"I'm not a fan about pills. But its just some vitamins. They help. Don't worry about it. I don't think im going anywhere. I've survived this long anyway. You're like a sibling to me. So I understand where you're coming from," Levi lied.   
Isabel looked at Levi. She put on a smile and thought back to when she met him. He was very skiddish and closed off. Before she knew henning was insane. She was glad Levi opened up more. She then remembered henning mentioning Levi's step mother. The light bulb popped in her head.   
"Oh come on, aren't you going to invite anyone else? How about your step mother?"   
Levi dropped the cup he was drying off. As it shattered on the floor. For a split second. He had this terrified look in his eyes.   
"Shit," Levi muttered. He knelt down to pick up the big pieces of glass. Isabel left and returned with a broom and dust pan. She swept up the remaining small bits and kept silent. When Levi left to throw the big pieces away. She felt guilty for confronting Levi. Maybe she pushed a little further than she should have. When Levi returned he had a bandage on his hand.   
"Oh god, you didn't cut yourself with the glass did you?" Isabel asked.   
"No, but the stupid nail on the door knob got me. I tightened it, so it shouldn't be an issue," Levi explained.   
"Had me worried there," she said after sighing in relief.   
"I have to go somewhere. Take care of the place while I'm gone okay?"   
"Don't I always?"   
"Thanks."   
"You know, now that you're with Eren... you rarely spend time here nowadays..." she said just below a whisper.  
"Hm?"   
"Huh? Oh nothing! Have a good day boss!" She said, running away to the back. Levi stood in the doorway for a second. Wondering what she had just said. Levi then stepped out door feeling awful. Walking toward his therapists office. He saw a patrol car passby. He wondered if eren was having a better time than him. In all honesty, he hated the appointments. But he found it to be a decent outlet. When he arrived, he checked in with the receptionist. While Waiting in his therapists office. The sound of the tv in the background was soothing somehow. Levi tapped on his phone to pass the time. After waking up from another reoccuring dream that day. He felt dull and dejected. Remembering the feeling of erens heat on his lips. Felt like the only way he could feel something other than apathy. When his therapist emerged from her office. She called for Levi. When Levi heard his last name. He stood up and followed her into her office.   
"Hello Mr. Ackerman, how are you?"   
"Decent I guess..."   
Hanji began to scribble on her note pad. When she looked at him. Levi felt as if she saw right through him. It was yet another strange thing in his life. Whenever she'd speak to him or look at him. The voices muddled in the back of his mind. With her, he felt he had some security. Even if it was just for a moment.  
"Lets start with something easy. Tell me, what brought you into my office today?"  
"A lot of issues, and a dream I guess?" Levi replied.  
"A dream? Why dont you describe it to me as best you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor isabel, whats going on with you? More importantly, whats going on with you Levi? Aren't you happy?


	32. In your dreams

"When I dream, its not something I like to remember. My dreams... how can I explain this?" Levi said, before a troubled sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his body tremble again. Not once before had he tried to remember on cue. There was never a need to. Throughout some of his days. His mind would replay terrifying scenes. He'd freeze for a second. Then he would go about his days. This time, the imagine wasn't clear. But it was enough for him to explain. "My dreams... they aren't made up of soda pop, buble gumdrops or yellow brick roads. There aren't cotton candy clouds or cake. They don't have a particular order. They come and go as they please. The people aren't jolly, kind, or alive for that matter. At least, one of them isn't alive. I see many faces, Some old, some I've never met. They talk to me, but im not in control of myself. Its as if I were another person. But at the same time, I am myself. The words I want to speak fall on deaf ears. The words I do speak, seem to bubble out of my mouth. It's difficult to swallow them down. Kind of like a thick cough syrup. The atmosphere... it's filled with bitterness and smoke. It fills my lungs and breaks me apart. Sometimes, when I dream. I am in a different country. Alone and poor, stealing to survive. Other times, I find myself in a city. Where the wicked can get away with murder. There's a deep pain in my chest. But what I feel is the worst thing about that second dream.... Is that I am nearly the king." "And this city, is it real?" "I don't know, I've never bothered to look into my dreams." "Tell me more about these dreams Mr. Ackerman," "Its Levi, Mr. Ackerman feels..." "Wrong? We've been seeing each other lately. You can call me hanji if a first name basis helps." "Right, thanks." "So, lets continue with the dream." "Right... in the dream, I find myself over looking the city. There's an emptiness inside me. The weight on my shoulders is extreme. It feels like I purposefully chose that way to live. In the dream, my heart is constantly in turmoil. As if I am constantly choosing one over the other. I am in love, but its poisoned by more than one person... In the end, everything turns white. Then I repeat the nightmare again and again in different scenarios." "You're in love in the dream?" Hanji asked, intrigued by Levis confession. "More or less, I'm more hurt if anything. At the end of this reoccuring dream. Theres always death. Whether its me, Eren or... this woman." "A woman?" "She looks like my step mother. But she was so kind... I don't understand. It hurts when I see her." "Do you believe your lack of affection in life plays a role in this dream?" "I don't know, love of any kind is strange to me. I've never noticed it till I met eren. Well, met him again." "Your lover I assume?" "Husband to be actually." "Then this must be an exciting time for you," hanji said, writing on a note pad. "It is, but it also isn't. Lately... I've been hearing the voices more," Levi admitted. "The voices you have mentioned before correct?" "Yes, but they've become an everyday occurance now," "What do they say?" "They tell me things I personally wouldn't want to do," Levi mumbled, squeezing his hands together. "Like what?" "To.. go to her," Levi said, hesistant and anxious. He noticed hanjis eyes light up in interest. Leaning forward, she set her notepad aside. "My, My, aren't you an interesting one. Tell me, are you afraid of that?" she asked, looking a little strange. As her eyes widened. Her stare made levi feel uncomfortable. The voices began to whisper again. "I'm terrified," He said to hanji. Levi gulped down his replies to them. The room felt smaller somehow. His face began to burn up. Before he nearly blacked out. Hanji placed her hand on him. When he was released from his dizzy spell. The world fell back into place again. After hanji noticed Levi was back to his senses. She opened her mouth again. "Levi, do you want my honest opinion?" Levi nodded without a verbal reply. "I think you need to confront her." "See her? You're insane." Levi replied. "I don't think you'll ever be over this. Not until you've faced her," hanji said sternly. "I came here to get better before the wedding. I cant-" "You said it yourself. You came to me wanting results. So listen to me now. I want you to get rid of any skeletons in your closet." "Should be easy... I'll try in two months-" "Before the wedding," hanji said. "You're insane. If I go see her I might as well fucking leave! Some help you are! I came here to get away from her," Levi said, standing up. He was furious with her suggestion. Levi stomped to the door and opened it. "If you dont think its fine. Then think on it and keep it to yourself. This doesn't just affect you anymore. Eren will be devastated too. Till then, give me a call if you change your mind." Hanji said. Levi looked back at hanji for a second. With out a word more. He left with a troubled mind.


	33. Now you've done it.

It was another beautiful morning. Waves rolled in with the sun. People went on their morning jogs. Dogs barked and played in the sand. Levi stood there staring at the ocean. He bore a dead expression on his face. His eyes had no light. It felt like his peacful time on this earth had ceased. As he stood there by himself. He could hear seagulls cawing in the distance. For someone so troubled. He felt as if his mere presence disrupted this peaceful setting.  
"If I step into the ocean now. Water will fill my lungs. No one would no and I would float into the sky," he thought. He remembered the bloody bandages from his childhood. The bruises and the ugly scar on his arm. He remembered having to get a job to pay the surgery bill off. It was a cruel and horrible experience. Aside from getting away from mother. There was no help after the ordeal. He had to grow up and learn about the world again. He despised mother for cheating him out of experiences. When the tide rolled in. Levis feet went red and numb from the cold. Unphased, he trudged through the water. He wanted to feel something. Even if it was the freezing cold ocean. Levi was up to his waist before stopping. He had two options: 1.) Get out or 2.) Let the tide take him. He was left unsure of what to do. The ocean crashed against him and tugged him with each wave. He thought of how better off the world would be. Farlan would be alive, Connie would marry Sasha, and Mother couldn't torture him anymore. If it meant saving more than once life. He would be at peace with becoming one with the earth.  
"Maybe today," he thought. When he took one more step. He then thought of eren, isabel and the new friends he made. Their smiles warmed his heart. Then the shop came to mind. Little things he enjoyed followed after. Like the sound a coffee machine. The feeling of flipping through pages of a new book. Or the fresh smell of steam floating away from his tea. Then he thought:  
"Well, maybe someday, but not today."  
Levi turned away from the ocean. He walked toward the sandy beach. Wet and shivering. He sneezed and made his way home. When he arrived, eren was in the kitchen. The smell of breakfast being cooked made Levi's stomach growl. But all he could think of was Eren. Hugging him from behind. Eren shrieked from the sudden cold embrace.  
"Jesus! Did you dip yourself in the beach just to torture me?" Eren whined. Levis damp clothes left him uncomfortable. Levi didn't reply. He just buried his face inbetween erens shoulder blades.  
"Levi. You can't yell at me for being wet anymore. Especially if you're hugging me all drenched in sea water," Eren said, sliding some scrambled eggs on a plate. Levi squeezed eren and then let go. He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wondered if life was a silly dream. That one day, he'd wake up to find himself in his old room. He hoped, that if it truly was. That god would strike him down quickly. So that he wouldn't have to go throught that pain again. When he returned. Levi was silent for the most part. Hanjis words still echoed clearly in his mind. He picked at his food at the table. Eren peeked at Levi wondering what was wrong.  
"So... have you gong to your therapist lately?"  
"Mhm..." Levi responded, stabbing into a slice of bacon.  
"Did you talk out your feelings?"  
"Yep," he said, before nibbling on the slice.  
"So... what did you two talk about?" Eren asked curiously.  
"My experiences, that sort of thing. She said I needed to handle things before the wedding." Levi mumbled.  
"Oh, like what?"  
"Things."  
"Things like?"  
"Things." Levi repeated. He hoped eren would drop it. Talking about it any further would only lead to trouble. He felt it would trigger erens bloodlust.  
"Like what? Whats so important she needs to you to do it before the wedding?"  
Levi held his breath for a moment. He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to get out of this conversation.  
"A thing I want to drop," Levi growled. Eren sensed the frustration Levi emmited. He knew if he pushed a little more. He would get his answer. His curiosity was unfortunately a double edged sword. When he wanted to know something. He would keep pushing until it came out. Levi bit his lip and squeezed his cup of tea. Levi knew eren too well. He'd rather tell him now before he found out from someone else.  
"She wants me to see... her," Levi mumbled. Eren dropped his fork. As it crashed onto his plate. Levi flinched and bowed his head. All he could think of was how this would end.  
"You're kidding," Eren replied.  
"I wish I was..." Levi whispered.  
"You told her no... right? Did you say no?" Eren asked, suddenly worried for Levi. Erens nerves were getting the best of him. As much as they were made of steel around theeves. They turner to flimsy threads of spiders silk around Levi. Levi knew this and felt his anxiety build up.  
"Of course I said no. But maybe no might turn into... yes?" He said, unsure of what he was feeling at the time. All he could think of was erens feelings. It was difficult trying to tip toe around the subject of mother. Especially when it made erens blood hot with rage.  
"Levi you can't be serious!" He exclaimed.  
"She brought up a good point... okay?" Levi replied.  
"What point is so good that it needs you to go talk to THAT woman?"  
"She said the voices could stop."  
"You really think it will just stop magically? If anything it will cause more stress!"  
"Eren."  
"Stress and turmoil that she caused you might I add!"  
"Eren, she thinks that maybe it would be healthy for me. Kind of like parting with my old life. Before my new one..." Levi responded.  
"I think you need to part with that therapist. Lets think of getting a new one. Clearly this one is insane," eren said, picking up his phone.  
"My therapist is fine. She might be onto something..." Levi said. Eren sat back in his chair in disbelief. To see Levi actually considering seeing mother was horrifying. Flashes of Levi's battered body and broken arm came to mind. He remembered his lonely days in the hospital. It was an awful feeling to go back to. Thinking of Levi facing such a vile person made him sick. Only bad could come from that woman.  
"Levi, you know I support you. But this is a lot to take in before a wedding."  
"I know Eren..."  
"You're trying to get better. Not walk back to the thing that haunts you!"  
"Well what if what haunts me has to be dealt with! Ever thought about that?"  
"What about what haunts both of us Levi! Its not just you anymore!" Eren cried.  
"Sometimes you have to do things alone!" Levi replied. Eren slammed the table and stood up.  
"ALONE IS ALL IVE BEEN SINCE YOU LEFT ME THAT DAY! WHY IS IT THAT WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING GOOD. YOU GOTTA RUN BACK TO DANGER." He shouted. Levi turned his head in shame. Eren realized he raised his voice. He looked away as well and grabbed his jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Levi asked.  
"Out." Eren replied, before leaving and slamming the door.  
Levi covered his face with his hands.  
"Now you've done it," Levi sobbed.


	34. A favor

"What do you of all people want with me?" Mother asked.  
"I ask that you spare him."  
"No can do, revenge is a horrible disease. Unfortunately, im in the late stages you see. There isn't much I can do," she replied with a heavy sigh.  
"Bull shit! This has gone long enough! When will you stop?"  
Mother stared at the person behind the thick glass. She folded her fingers to imitate a gun. She then pretended to shoot herself with it.  
"I know you can stop this. What more do you want?"  
"You know, for someone so smart. You really don't understand this subject. But im glad someone else remembers. so I won't go into details. All I can say is think about it. What is it that I want the most?" She said, smirking as they realized what she meant.  
"You're sick!"  
"Am I?"  
"I want him to live in peace. Peace means facing you. You will be done and over with. Then I will stand by him."  
"Aw... to pick up the peaces? Isn't that erens job? Well, if erens out of the picture. Of course you would help. You were always the crazy yet faithful dog."  
"Unfortunately, I have my own too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You didn't think I killed all those men for my own pleasure did you? What I did was a favor," She whispered.  
"A favor to who?"  
"My friends of course! Ah, Its only a matter of time."  
"A matter of time for what dammit!"  
"Oh you didn't hear? Theres a wedding just around the corner!"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Could I? I've been in here so long. How could I? Be careful now, make a fuss and you just might be in here too!"  
"I won't let you get away with this."  
"With no evidence, who's gonna stop me? You know no one believes me. But isn't it funny? No matter how trapped a bird in its cage is. It can still sing to others just as if it were free. Jusy like how connections can stay strong even after a life time. All you have to do is a simple favor. And they owe me big time."  
"There's no way, you're bluffing."  
"Am I hanji?"  
After erens outburst, the world went dull. Eren hadn't come home since. It felt as if Levis mind had shut down. It was a silly feeling to Levi. Thoughts of suicide tingled in his brain. As the bottle of alcohol he held became empty. He felt dizzy and painfully numb.  
"God, why am I being so stupid?" Levi slurred.  
"See what she caused?" The voice whispered.  
"What she caused? You mean what I caused?" Levi replied aloud.  
"Kill her, theres no escape. She will return somehow," the voice hissed.  
"If the choice is between cyanide and venom. Will it be any less painful?" He reponded.  
"Death is inevitable," the voice said.  
"How do I know if you're real? What if Im making this all up? God fucking dammit, leave me the fuck alone. You've done nothing but tell me to kill, kill, kill! Will you just shut up!" He shouted.  
This time, the voice did not respond. It was silent. The sound of rushing waves haunted Levi. He felt as if the roaring waves were connie and farlans form of communication. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. But Levi felt guilty for yelling at the voice. The world swayed like a ship in a storm. He couldn't walk well at all. Eventually, he tripped over a rug. Falling on the exact spot where Henning killed himself. Remembering the incident, he curled up and felt sick.  
"Why didn't I take that chance? Why did I fucking stay this long?" He sobbed. The house was empty. With no reply, levi sobbed even more. He sniffled and crawled to the fridge. Getting onto his knees. He pulled out a bottle of wine. After opening it, Levi heard some rustling outside the door. Lifting himself up, he dragged himself outside.  
"Eren? Are you here?" He called out. Taking a swig from his bottle. But there was no sign of eren. Levi drunkenly stumbled out toward the beach. Cars rolled on by. But erens wasn't in sight. Sluggish and barely making his way across the beach. Levi nearly fell a couple times in his search for eren.  
"Eren im sorry. I won't do it!" He shouted. The restless waves crashed and flooded onto the beach. They crawled toward Levi. As if they were reaching for him. When they pulled away. It felt like there was more grip from the water than usual. Like the ocean itself wanted to keep him there. Clouds began to cover the moons light. Levi then knocked his head.  
"Stupid, theres no cars on the beach. Theres cars in a parking lot!" He said aloud. As he made his way to the beach parking lot. Thunder began to roll in the distance. A black van rolled into the empty lot. Levi gulped down some more wine. Blinded by the headlights. Levi stopped to rub his eyes. A man hopped out of black van. He had short tawny curly hair styled like Levis. With prominent wrinkles and small eyes. He appeared to be much older than Levi. He work a black pin stripe suit with a read tie. He reached into his jacket. Pulling out a box of camels. He tapped a cigarette out and pushed it in his lips. Lighting it with a silver plated lighter. He took a long drag. Blowing out the smoke from his lungs. He grimaced when he saw Levi.  
"How disgusting," he sneered.  
"Who the fuck are you looking at?" Levi asked, irritated by the man.  
"A shadow of a once great man. You look fucking pathetic," the man said before spitting on the floor.  
"What are you talking about? Mind your business old man. I have to find someone."  
"Oh fuck you! Im the same age asshole! I have business with your ass!" The man shouted.  
"Well, guess your shit out of luck! I don't have time. Buzz off," Levi slurred. He brushed the man off and turned away.  
"Sorry, but... no isn't an answer. You see, a little birdy called in a favor," he said  
"Sorry but... fuck off. You see, a fucking dick left me," Levi replied, walking away. Dropping his cigarette bud on the floor. He put it out with his shoe and whistled. 4 men in black jumped out.  
"Get him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. We're nearing the end guys! So ill be updating slower than usual. I kind of wanna savor it ya know? Hope you have a good day!


	35. When the nightmare becomes reality

As the smoke poured from his lips. His lips spread into a sinister smile. The sound of Levis drowning cough was music to his ears. Bringing in water bucket after water bucket. They dumped it over his bag covered head. When Levi would asked questions. They beat him with their fists.   
The man in the pinstripe suit rejoiced. Levi's tortured screams made him feel sublime.  
Before the bag was ripped off his head.  
Levi was smacked around a few more times. Bleeding from his face, Levi wondered what he had done to deserve this. The light above him felt like the sun. It seered his eyes until they finally focused. The man in the pinstripe suit burned out his cigarette using Levi's arm.   
"What do you want from me?" Levi cried. The man smiled, he grabbed his brass knuckles. Throwing a punch, he clocked Levi in the face.   
"Didn't I specifically say no questions? Man, I've always wanted to do that," the man said. Levi spat blood on his face. The man wiper the blood of with his handkerchief. The nameless character had a challenging smirk on his face. He pulled a switch blade from his pocket. Dragging it up levis neck. He chuckled and knicked his chin.  
"You think thats bad? Just wait for what I'm coming to do with you," the man whispered.  
"What do you want with me?" Levi asked, shivering from the shock his body went through. The man began to laugh.  
"What I want from you? You hear that boys? He wants to ask what I want from him!" He told everyone in the room. The other men began to laugh.   
"You... you got some real fucking nerve asking me that. you started a real fucking tragedy from the moment you began to exist!" He yelled, pointing at Levi.   
"You know, I respectes you. But you gotta fuck up everything don't you? You and your perfect little face!"   
"I dont know what your talking about."   
"Im talking about mother! Do you even remember her name?" He shouted. Confused by his question. Levi sat there silently. He was shocked by his sudden anger over her.   
"Day in and day out. You made her cry! Cry over you, obsess over you, and think nothing of you! But its gone on far too long you little shit. I won't let you or that smug ass gay kid Eren kill her all over again."  
"Eren? Where is he? What did you do to him!" Levi yelled.  
"You wanna see him?" He asked with a wicked smile. The man snapped his fingers. After a few minutes two men came in with Eren. He was in shackles and trying his best to shake the two guards off. When he saw levi bettered and bloodied. His eyes widened in shock.   
"Levi!" He screamed. With the last of his strength. He pushed them away and ran to Levi. The men two caught up to him and pushed him down.   
"Hey! hey! didn't I tell you to fucking make sure the damn brat was secure? What the fuck do I keep you around for?" He snapped.   
"Sorry boss," They said as they pinned him on the floor and waited for instructions.  
"Hey what the fuck are you doing! Get away from me! Let me get to Levi!" Eren yelled.   
"Eren!" Levi cried, wiggling in his seat to get out. Levis chair fell over along with him.   
"Levi, hold on. I promise we'll get out of here! I PROMISE!" he said, trying to inch closer to levi.   
"Aw, so touching... do you like him Levi? I got him fresh and angry yesterday morning. you know if you two weren't such assholes. I would personally find you cute. But ya know? You both got sins to atone for. Dart em' boys," he ordered. Shooting eren and levi with sleep darts. Levi tried his best to get to eren. But as the tranquilizer took effect. Levi watched eren go down first. Wishing this was just a nightmare. He tried his best to wake up. But his efforts were meaningless. Levis tears fell from his eyes. A haunting song filled Levis ears before his eyelids dropped.


	36. Bomb voyage!!

They say, the day time is the best time to stay safe. That the night would only bring nightmares and curses. They tell us that by closing our eyes. A better day would come. If only that were true. You see, there is no garuntee that tomorrow will be better. But it isn't an excuse to lose hope. You are the only only that do something about it. That is exactly what nanaba did. You see for some, day is night and night becomes day. That became the case for her. Why she did it no one knows. She was always so serious. Her colleagues would argue that shes a fine fit for CO life. She was most sought after during the day. After all, you had to be amazing to be around mother for long.   
"Night shift always gives me the creeps... but i kind of needed it for school. why did you join nanaba?"   
"No reason in particular. I just wanted to know what it was like," she replied, dragging her night stick across the bars of an empty cell. Each bang across the bars made her fellow co nervous.   
"Well, it's just funny you know? You're all about day shift. I mean, people praise you highly during the day. Then you want night shift? You're crazy... but im thankful you're here. Now I feel safe you know? Thanks a bunch!"   
"No, thank you. You have given me the opportunity." Nanaba replied.   
"Well, since you know the place already it's pretty self explanatory. Watch the inmates while they sleep. Then if something happens. You take care of it! Nights are pretty easy aren't they?"   
"Well, day shift always thinks so. But we truly are alone on this. If something were to happen. We are on our own."   
"So, if a riot were to break out."   
"It would be up to all 20 of us to keep it going. At least until back up arrives."   
"The facility isn't so hard... 10 of us on this side. 10 of us on the other. Its small, but its crowded with some of the most wanted. Even one section would let out 100 inmates. So we must be careful."   
"Precisely! Wow, you really know your stuff!"   
"A guard of should always be prepared," nanaba replied.   
"Exactly!"   
"I have one question... where is inmate 668-437?"  
"You mean the crazy one that wants us to call her mother? Shes in A block, toward the front of the whole facility. Don't worry about her though. Since you handle her better than most. We'll leave it up to you. Don't get too chummy with her. Or we'll have to dip in the budget for a new person!"   
"Chummy isn't exactly what I want to be when it comes to her," nanaba replied.  
"Good! Well, i have to do my rounds on cell block B. You do your rounds and we'll meet back here!"   
"Right away sir," she said, turning away from the man. When he was out of sight. She took out her phone to check the time. After replying to some messages. Nanaba slowly patrolled her corner of the facility. It was quite relaxing. The place aside from all the snoring. It was silent in some areas. Nanaba actually enjoyed the night. She visited serveral places. She marked the walls of the places she had been. Then took a picture. She was quite content with her exploring. No one yelled or cat called. Everyone was tucked under their beds. Well, from her perspective at least. She peeked inside some of the cells. Making sure they were actually asleep. At the end of the hall, she gazed out the window. She noticed some workers coming in with supplies. She nodded to them when they saw her. When she was at her last cell. She noticed it was mothers. Mothers cell was silent. This made her curious. When she peeked inside. Mother was on the floor. After noticing this, she opened the cell and walked inside. No only was she unconscious. She was also very bloody.  
"What? Oh god!" Nanaba gasped. She ran inside an checked mothers dead body.  
"We got one inmate unconscious. There's blood everywhere! I need back up!" She yelled into her walkie. After hearing her desperate cry. The men scrambled over to her.   
"Nanaba! Are you okay? Oh god whats that smell!"  
"She's dead, i don't know how I don't know when this happened!" She said, covering her moth.   
"Just step away, let me see her body." Her coworker said. Nanaba stepped away from mother body. The other guard took her to the side.   
"Hey are you okay?"  
"Yeah, im fine... just kind of freak out," she replied.  
"First nights always suck. Im sorry,"   
"No... I'm sorry..." Nanaba said.   
Meanwhile, the guard left with mothers body checked her pulse. Her pulse was wasn't weak at all. In fact, heart was beating normally.   
"What the hell?" He said, looking at her in confusion. Mothers eyes shot open. She pulled his gun and poined it at him.  
"My! My! How did you know thats where you were going?" She said, pointing the gun at him. The man freaked out and ran outside the cell.  
"Nanaba! John!"   
"Johns a little busy..." Nanaba said, kicking his corpse.  
"Nanaba! What did that bitch do to you? When did she make you go mad?" He asked. Nanaba began to laugh at the man.   
"When did I go mad? I was mad to begin with. Day by Day, I had to patrol these awful cells. The mundane schedule brought tears of bordem to my eyes. But there was a light to my dull life. That and torturing children. That was my favorite part too! I honestly almost fellm into bliss scaring them. But then... you would have noticed. Ah, My sweet and lovely mother. She is my queen and she helped me see the light! I will forever follow her and live on with her! now my time has come! To free all the madness inside of here. To make this city right again! And for mother to see him return to his glory! Her happiness is all I need!"   
"Oh I am so proud darling!" Mother squealed.   
"Mother i'm so sorry for being mean to you!" Nanaba said.  
"Oh baby, its alright!"  
"No its not okay! Nanaba you're under her control! You don't mean any of this! Stop right now and we can make this okay!"  
"Make this okay? You mean throw me in a cell and lock me away? I have a much better path in life to fulfill. And thats getting mother out of here!" Nanaba replied.  
"Nanaba, this a locked facility how the hell are you gonna get out?"   
"Why with all the thermals I made the inmates plant of course! This whole section will go boom! Then we'll be free!"   
Nanaba said cheerfully.   
"You're insane! Im gonna kill you before that happens!" He yelled, running to tackle her. A loud pop stopped his war cry. He bled from his mouth befor his body fell to the floor. He reached for nanabas leg. But only laid his hand on her shoe.   
"I won't let you get away with this..." he said, before mother shot him in the head.   
"Oh mother! My hero!" She swooned.   
"Come now darling, lets get going! Or we'll be late for a wedding!" She said. As they left her cell. The man in the pinstripe suit pushed a button. The bombs went off. Breaking apart like sand. The walls fell and they were free. Inmates ran for the buses with them. Drivers awaited them inside the buses. As they piled in quickly. Mother and nanaba were estatic. Mother danced with nanaba hand in hand. A black van rolled in front of them. The man in the pinstripe suit waited in the drivers seat.  
"Oluo!" Nanaba gasped.   
"Hurry up and get in!" He yelled.  
"Great timing my love!" Mother chirped. The two hopped inside and drove off.   
"Bomb voyage!" Mother yelled out the window as they sped away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba, I trusted you to be good! Oh well, mother just has that effect. What an actor am I right? *sigh* we are getting to the end. I hope Levi and eren are okay.


	37. À votre santé

A siren call and the sound of heels clacking on the floor. That was the last thing Levi heard before falling into a deep slumber. It was dark, water dripped from somewhere in the room. The air was damp, It smelled like mildew and dust. Creatures scurried around in the shadows. Their beady eyes glowed like beasts waiting for their prey. Instead, when the sound of voices came. They ran away in fright. Conscious in mind but not by body. Levi could feel peoples fingers crawl over his body. He felt them tear his clothes and change his appearance. They carried him off. Like a dead man ready to be burried in the earth. They walked in unison. Not one step strayed from the beat. He could hear people stomp around together. The sweetest music eminated from a violin. Judging from its sweet melody. It sounded as if it has lived longer than anyone in the room. The slow sweet melody abruptly stopped. It then accelerated to a quick and suspenseful song. People cheered and clicked wine glasses. The smell of food lingered in the air. People toasted, gave speeches and lit cigars. It sounded as if there was a wedding going on. When Levi finally managed to wake up. His eyes were graced by a beautiful venue. It looked like a grand hall. There were too grand staircases. they met at the middle up top. Levi was at the bottom with the rest of the people. Levi then took a look at himself. He found he was wearing a suit. A man with a wispy mustache stood before him. He was prim and propper. Levi figured he would tell him at least something.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?" He said.  
"What?"  
"Que désirez-vous, monsieur?"  
"I don't understand-"  
"Drink! Would you like ah.. eh.. drink? You drink?"  
"Drink? No! I dont want to drink. Please, I need-"  
"Ugh, Americans!" The man said, walking away in frustration. Levis eyes didn't know where to focus. Men and women wore masks. Some dances, others chatted, indulging in alcohol and food. Levi looked around the room for Eren. But found that he was cuffed to a bolted down chair.  
"What do I do? Are these people blind?" Levi thought. Looking around once more. He noticed a lady not to far from him snort a white substance. It all began to make sense. These idiots were all drug addicts.  
"But why are they here?" Levi thought, sitting still in his chair. Clapping their hands loudy. The man in the pinstripe suit caught everyones attention. The room instantly fell quiet. A spot light fell at the top of the grand staircase. Looking upwards, they all stood at attention. Wicked smiles spread on their faces as a door creaked open slowly. A diety of madness emerged from the shadows. She donned a red tragedy mask. Waving to her crowd, she then spoke into a microphone.  
"Welcome guests, to a momentous occaision! A joining of souls will soon commence! But before I get to that. I would like to thank all of you." She said sweetly.  
"For the longest time, it is we who have been wrongs. It is we who have been incarcerated. Were locked away! We were treated like animals! I will admit, this was no small feat. It took years of planning. I'll admit, some of you were aprehensive... But thanks to your efforts! We have successfully taken our lives back from those fuckers!" She shouted. The crowd roared after her sentence.  
"Now, Now, settle down! After all~"  
"MOTHER KNOWS BEST!" they cheered.  
"Oh my children, you flatter me" she swooned.  
"Which is why it pains me to say this... there's a traitor among us..." she said solemly.  
"What is she talking about?" Levi thought, panicking over her words.  
The crowd booed and cried for the traitor. A nameless man was dragged to the top. He cried for mercy as he was held down. Oluo held a pillow with a gun on it. After he left her side. Mother picked up the gun and shot the man without a second thought.  
"THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT CROSS ME..." she shouted. The crowd cheered.  
"Oh! You love that don't you! My children let us toast!"  
Servers flooded the room handing the guests alcoholic beverages. A server was just about to hand a glass to Levi. But was stopped by oluo. Placing his hand on Levis shoulder. He bent down to Levis ear.  
"You will not indulge in the festivities," Oluo whispered to Levi.  
"What am I doing here?" Levi asked in a hushed tone.  
"Mother has a special event planned for you and the brat," oluo replied.  
"If im going out. Can I at least get a drink?" Levi whispered, clearly teasing oluo. Oluo clenched his jaw.  
"Believe me, after this... you won't want to live again," oluo replied, tightening his grip on Levis shoulder. Levi winced, doing his best to keep his composure. He silently watched the crowd. Everyone gleefully took a glass. As mother held her glass in the air. They too held their glasses up to mother.  
"Let us toast to new beginnings.... AND TO NO MORE TRAITORS!"  
"No more traitors!!" They cheered. Mother slid her mask up and took her sip. Everyones laughter turned into convulsions and the sound of choking. One by one, their bodies fell to the floor. Twitching, and cursing her in gurgled jumbled words. They died off and went limp. Once mother finished her glass. She sighed out of satisfaction. Her ungodly cackle filled the empty room.  
"I did say I'd get rid of all of traitors. Unfortunately that was meant all of you too! Now, lets get to the climax shall we? Im just dying to hear your voice Levi."


	38. Do it!

It was a strange sight to see her again. Feeling all his fear bubble up in his mind. Like a ghost from hell. Eren and Levi watched as she glided down the staircase. When she was at the bottom.  
She nodded to Oluo. He slapped on some duct tape on erens mouth.  
"Beautiful isn't she?" The voice whispered.  
Levi looked as mother walked toward him. Thought her face was hidden by a mask. She was glowing. She looked as if time hadn't touched her in ages. Even if she had just pulled off a massacre. He was stuck in her hypnotizing aura.  
"Mother," he said, trying to look away. She pointed her gun at Levi. Placing her finger on the trigger. She pulled the trigger. Levi shut his eyes. A muffled scream burst from erens throat.  
"Bang!" She said, mother then burst laughter.  
"Really... did you think I was gonna kill you right away? That would be very anticlimactic. Even for you." She said, wiping away a tear. After snapping her fingers, a chair was brought to her.  
"Untie him," she ordered.  
"What if he runs?" Oluo asked.  
"I purposefully didnt fill one of the chambers. This gun is loaded, the doors are locked. Theres really no escape. So set the captive free from his chain." She said through gritted teeth.  
"R-Right." Oluo said.  
"Good help is so hard to find nowadays! I don't know how you did it Levi." She said tapping her head with her gun. Confused by her sentence. Levi stayed quiet and observed her mask. Like the one in his dream. Levi feared today may be his last.  
"Levi dear... can I tell you something about love?" She asked.  
"What would you know about it?"  
"Then how about I tell you a bed time story before I put you to sleep.  
There once was a woman who fell in love with a man. The only difference about this story. It that she was closer to him than anyone in the land. Her hair was bright and her eyes burned like the sun. He loved her, but not in the way she wanted. The more he cared for her. The deeper she fell in love. So much so, that when he chose another person over her. She decided to keep her love a secret. It hurt to see them so happy. But she smiled as she slowly descended into envy. When his lover fell ill and died. She felt it was her chance to love him. Unfortunately, love wasn't an option for him anymore. When she confessed, he rejected her on the spot. Being kind to her was his mistake. As cruel as it sounds. He couldn't feel love for the longest time. Especially with the girl. As much he wanted it to be someone else's. His heart didn't belong to anyone. She called him to her home one night and confessed once more. He didn't notice the gun after he rejected her once more. She pulled the trigger shooting him first. She missed and hit his shoulder. After realizing what she had done. She was guilt ridden and felt unfit for the world. She shot herself in the chest and bled out in his arms... Thinking she was dead. He left bloodied and defeated. As the girl was dying. As she laid on deaths door. She cursed god for her cruel life, she cursed the person that stole his heart and she cursed the man she loved as her vision blurred" Mother leaning in closely. Cupping levis cheeks. She took a good long look at his face. Levi noticed her eyes melt through the mask. Like the sun, Her bright eyes seered through levis cold expression.  
"Do you want to know what the girl did? She sought vengeance." She whispered.  
"What does this have to do with me?" Levi asked, feeling trapped. He looked at eren. His hands were bound together by a thick ziptie. He noticed erens tongue poking at the tape. Playing along with her. He bought time for eren.  
"Everyone thinks im crazy. They are right to do so. But my memory is sharp. I have answers that you've been looking for," she hummed.  
"What could I possibly want-"  
"I know about the voices Levi," mother said.  
"How do you know about them?" Levi asked, now concerned by this new subject.  
"Know about them? I don't just know about them. I know more than you'll ever get to." Mother said. She leaned close, her cold mask caressed levis cheek.  
"I know the truth about you, eren and more," she whispered in his ear.  
"What do you know?" Levi said.  
"Shes doesnt have to say anything anymore!" Eren shouted, sliding off the wet tape. Breaking free from what bound him. He jumped into action. Taking the gun from oluos belt. He knocked the back of his head with it. Pointing to mother he shot between the two. He hit mothers hand. Mothers chair fell back. The gun in her hand flew and slid away. She cried in agony. Levi took erens hand and ran for it. Instead of following Levi. Eren stopped and pulled him back.  
"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Levi yelled at eren.  
"But we won't have another chance," eren replied.  
"Are you insane? The cops will get her. You know she won't stop. You have to kill her!" Eren replied.  
"Eren you're a cop,"  
"Which is all the reason to kill her! She is a criminal. I became a cop so people like her won't get away! In this situation she will get justice," he said to Levi.  
"Nows your chance to kill her Levi. Do it!" The voice inside him ordered. Eren handed the gun to Levi. Shivering and unsure of his choice. Levi pointed the gun in mothers direction. Mother knelt on the ground. Holding her bloodied hand. The mask she wore was now cracked. It looked as if it were going to fall off any minute.  
"So here we are again huh? Execution by you Levi. I should have guessed it. There are two inevitable outcomes Levi. Pray you wont regret your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 votes! But sadly We are nearing the end. To stop further confusion. There will be two endings, a good ending and a bad ending. Both will be posted at the same time. I will discuss more on those chapters when they are posted!


	39. The final end part 1

"So what will it be?" Mother asked. Levis heart pounded in his chest. Facing her was one issue. But killing her and moving on was another. Placing his finger on the trigger. He decided to at least hear her out. Maybe the information she held was valuable to Levi. Talking to her meant opening pandoras box. Levi took the chance and held his stance.  
"I don't know yet. But im leaning pretty close to killing you." Levi bluffed, pointing the gun at her.  
"Please spare me, you don't have the guts right now. Even from this mask. I can tell you're shivering," mother replied.  
"How do you know anything about me?"  
"Experience... who knows?" She said.  
"Explain! You damn witch!" Levi shouted, shaking the gun. He pushed it against her mask. It slid off and fell splitting into two pieces.  
"I have a name you know," mother said.  
"Name? No name? Who fucking cares. Just kill her so we can get this over with. Levi shes toying with you!" Eren exclaimed.  
"Petra..." she whispered, looking at the glass covered floor.  
"What?"  
"Does that mean anything to you Levi?" She cried, tears spilled from her wretched eyes.  
"So thats your name. Big fucking deal-"  
"Eren please stop." Levi said,  
"my name is Petra Ral. My real full name. Ms. Errendale was the identity of a woman I killed. The woman I killed for you! Beautiful you," she said, choking on her own tears. Petra punched the floor.  
"Please tell me you remember Levi!" She yelled. At that point levi felt pitty for her. She was derranged and insane. If that's all she had to say. Levi would just let her live her hellish life.  
"Shes not worth it anymore." Levi mumbled.  
"What do you mean? She's right there! Kill her here!" The voice shouted.  
"Enough!"  
"If you won't listen to me. At least listen to the voice Levi..." she said.  
"No I won't! You're not worth it. The voice isn't real. Lets just leave her here. Im sparing you this time," Levi said.  
"Not worth it my ass!" Mother said, pushing levi and reaching for the gun. Once she had possesion of it. She had a sickly smile on her face.  
"The voice is real! You wanna know why? Becuase the real you would have pulled the trigger! Instead you're weak! Becuase eren made you this way!" She growled. Seeing that she had the gun. Eren and Levi know they were in peril.  
"That's right, spread apart." She ordered. Eren and Levi stepped away from each other slowly.  
"Don't worry Levi, we'll be okay." Eren said, lifting his hands.  
"Oh God damn it eren! You, and your fucking meddling!" She said as she shot his leg. Eren writhed in pain as fell to the floor.  
"EREN!" Levi shouted.  
"You know, you're always fucking up my plans! First you had to fall in love with him. Then you had to ruin our happy life!" She cried. Her lips shivered as she held levi at gun point.  
"What are you talking about!" Levi shouted, attempting to go to eren. Instead he was stopped by mother shooting the ground in front of him.  
"No, no, you move till I tell you to." She said.  
"Petra, let us go. Im sure you'll be let off easy!"  
"Let off easy? You think I want that? What I want is for you to remember. Don't you remember like I do Levi? I grew my hair, changed it, wore contacts. But it was all for you! To love you! I know I had to hurt you in the process. Im sorry my lovely Levi. But it was all to torture him! Day by day pretending to be a gold digger. Pretending to love your father. Pretending to be your step mother! Pretending to be that fuckers skank! Levi, last time wasn't perfect... but when I saw you again. I was afraid someone would take you... So I tricked henning. I told him he couldn't do it. But he did! What a joyous day it was for me to hear. Thats when I thought this meeting was meant to be! I know we aren't the same again now. But I really do believe the real you loved me. But instead you're always coming back to this asshole!" Petra said shooting eren in the stomach.  
"Petra stop!"  
Levi didn't care in that moment. Eren was in pain. All he could think of was to run toward him. Levi ran to eren. Blood began to pool on the floor. The light in erens eyes began to fade. Trying to stop the blood seeping from the bullet holes. Levi ripped up his own shirt.  
"Eren? Eren im gonna do my best to stop the bleeding okay?" He said hurriedly. Eren looked at levi. Despite all the pressure he put on them. The blood was quickly flowing out. Eren put his bloodied hand over levis. The rings on their fingers clicked. Levis eyes widended fearing it may be too late.  
"Levi its okay... if I die just make sure you get out of here," he said in a whisper.  
"What are you talking about? I can't let you die! just hold on!" Levi shouted.  
"Levi, Levi listen to me. Don't panic, its gonna be okay." Eren said pressing his forehead to Levis. Erens blood soaked into levis clothes. Light headed and loosing grip on levis hand. His breathing gradually decreased. Blood trickled out of his mouth. Eren began to close his eyes.  
"Eren please don't leave me." Levi croaked.  
"I won't, we'll always be together. I will always find you." Eren said kissing Levi sweetly. When their lips parted another gunshot was heard. Erens dropped, he laid limp on the floor. His blood splattered onto levis face. A shrill cry came from Levis vocal chordss. hugging erens corpse, his hear began to break.  
"Sorry to cut that moment so short. Poor dog was dying. I had to put it down. You and I have unfinished business," Petra said pointing the barrel of her gun at Levi.  
"To hell with your unfinished business! To hell with you! Even if time repeats itself. I swear ill come back again and again if it means killing you!"  
"Then lets make that bet. Let's go back to the beginning shall we?" Petra replied. Another bullet flew through the air. This time, it hit its target perfectly. Another body laid limp on the floor. Atop erens chest laid Levis corpse. The two looked as if they were embracing each other till their last breath. Petra laughed as she bathed in their blood. She rejoiced knowing their deaths were caused by her hands.  
"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" She shouted. Teary eyes and falling to her knees. She sighed before looking at how peaceful they were.  
"Now to start in the beginning and do this ALL over again." She said before pointing the gun at her head. Pulling the trigger, she heard a final pop. With tears spilling from the corners of their eyes. The three were looked peaceful together. As the building itself was mourning their deaths. The warehouse was silent. After the incident, word of their deaths were spread by whispers. One of the many that heard of this was isabel. She and sasha took it upon themselves to plan their funerals. Never in a million years had there been such a massacre. Especially by a woman. The chief of police spoke fondly of Eren. Sasha was too choked up on her tears to say much. After Levi and erens funeral. Isabel laid on farlans grave for the longest time. She spoke to his grave stone. She then asked the world why it had taken her loved ones. At one point she swore she heard a whisper. Drenched in the rain, she accepted her fate. Ridden with sadness, she hung herself not too long after that. The only one that remained to remember everyone was sasha. She still laid flowers on each of their graves every year. In the end, life went on. Every year was like a video tape that wad constantly rewinded. Seasons came and went, people had children, grew old and retired. They woke up every morning, went to work, ate and slept. For sasha there was no comfort in time. It still hurt, the pain was only bareable year after year. On the 4th anniversary of their deaths. Sasha walked with her dog to their grave site. Her dog went up ahead sniffing the floor. As she trekked up the hill. she noticed the sun above glowing through the mist. Her dog began to bark.  
"What is it?" She asked. Her dog whimpered and sat down. A wind then blew by as she stared ahead. Holding her hat she closed her eyes and bracing herself till it dropped. When she opened her eyes. She swore she saw eren and Levi hand in hand. Thinking something was in her eyes. She rubbed them and looked again. They were gone. Walking up to their graves. she placed down flowers for them.  
"You know, visiting you with fresh flowers is getting expensive. You could at least say thank you. I know you're all in heaven. I visited Connies grave. You guys are second on my list unfortunately. So much death that I still have two more to go! I ought to charge you guys when I see you again." She laughed awkwardly.  
"I bet you guys are doing well. Oh, who am I kidding. You guys are all laughing in heaven. If there is one anyway," She said before sucking in her lips. She began to tear up. Her dog laid on floor next to her. She looked away. Fishing for warmth, she jammed her cold fingers in her pockets.  
"But uh, if that was you two... Why did you have to leave me here? Why couldn't I go along with you?" Finally exhaling, she paused for a minute.  
"I guess I have things to do here still," She said, starting to cry again. A small whisper came with the wind.  
"Thank you, We'll be back."  
A shiver went down her spine. Wondering if it was real. She took a deep breath.  
"When will you come back..." Sasha replied. dropping to her knees. She covered her mouth and wept to her hearts content.  
They say death is mysterious. That its illusive yet always in your reach. It lurks in your addictions, your mind and sometimes, in your body. It comes when we least expect it. Like a child having too much fun only to be whisked back home. We don't have control over it. But we like to think we do. The truth is, we will never know what its like until it comes. More importantly, we never know if we come back. Or at what point in time we will come back for that matter. For the case of eren and Levi. Their lives will forever circle around. No matter what place, no matter what time they are in, how far apart they are or what occupation they hold. It circles around, whether it be as friends at first or lovers immediately. Their story will always have a beginning middle and end. But not necessarily in that order. Their true beginning will always remain in their hearts. Like a video tape stashed away in a time capsule. With a flip of a switch and a few buttons pushed. A memory can always be replayed.  
(Next book Mirabilis sneak preview)  
"Hello?"  
"Is this thing even on?"  
"Oh, its all good now."  
"Ahem!"  
"Hey there future you! Er me. Before you go on with this video... you can't open this until its been at least 3 or 4 years into the future! Now what should I say? Right! Hows your adventurous life! I bet your exploding and doing cool things! Probably dating some pretty... uh, girls... fuck, who am I kidding? You know me better than anyone. Well, did know me... Im you from the past. How are you doing... is everything okay? More importantly... is everyone together still? Mikasa, you, armin... You know, the highschool trio! Today marks the day I leave for college! Isn't that great? I'm still not sure about the move... Dad keeps going on about how I need to grow up! But I look at myself in the mirror... and all I can see is a scared human being. Will I be successful? Will I be stronger and less of an idiot? Will I sleep less in class? More importantly.... Will I ever you know.... "come out" Future me, I hope you know better..."  
"Eren! Time to- what are you doing?"  
"Nothing! Mikasa get out!"

-bad end (continuation ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouchie, bad end huh? Don't worry! This is a continuation ending! Meaning, if you accept this ending (some of you may not) and wanna know more of eren and Levis past present and future. (Again, some may not) You can still continue your journey! The name of the new book is mirabilis! I will link it with this one so it doesnt get lost. Ps. Good ending is next chapter! I will link mirabilis when the first chapter is done! Please sub for more! Till then, thanks so much! (Other chapter will be updated tomorrow)


	40. The final end part 2 (book ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! We got to the end. Wasn't that a wild ride? Eitherway, thanks so much for reading. The first chapter of mirabilis is up! Im not sure if I should continue updating on this one with mirabilis. Or keep it separate. But i appreciate you all so much! If you liked the story go ahead and sub to me for more stories. Eitherway! Thanks! If you have any questions ill be sure to answer

"So what will it be?" Mother asked.  
Levi stood there with the gun in his hand. Split in two, he was in a mental battle with himself. The voices began to pour in.  
"Kill her!"  
"Do it!"  
"Eren will live, dont you want that?"  
"I DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT!" levi shouted, bringing his hands to his face. Torn with himself, flashes of his past came to mind. He remembered the cuts, the bruises, the weight and emotional stress. When mother smiled, he remember lying to eren. Inside his heart, he felt a part of him die. She was still smiling and taunting him.  
"You're weak, just like your father," she said, holding her hand.  
"My father was a good man you know it! But you had to kill him!" Levi cried.  
"I had my reasons," she giggled.  
"Reasons I don't want to hear! You have tortured me my whole life. Do you know how much I've missed becuase of you?" Levi shouted.  
"All for good reason," mother said with a giggle.  
"What good reason? To keep me away from others? To keep me barred from the world? From eren?"  
"Yes, thats exactly why! Becuase I love you!"  
"Your love means nothing to me," levi spat. Looking at her in disgust.  
"Before you kill me... theres something you shout know-"  
"Im done listening! We're done listening!" Levi yelled, taking erens hand. Seeing how serious Levi was. Mother saw Levis true intentions. Out of desperations, she sprang up and tackled levi. The gun shoved into her breast. There was a pop, followed by the sound of ringing in everyones ears. Mother smiled sat back.  
"Back to this again... I guess you really had it in you this time." She said.  
She began to cough up blood. Spitting some of it out. She smiled.  
"I'll admit defeat this time... but I'll be back.." she said with her final breath. The light in mothers eyes when away. Her body went limp as blood pooled around her. Still angry with her. Levi pointed the gun at her again. He shot her corpse again and again. Making sure that she would never return. Tears of anger and sadness filled his eyes. Eren looked away feeling sorry for Levi. After turning away from her body. Levi looked away from erens eyes.  
"Good riddence," he finally said. He then walked to oluo.  
"What are you doing?"  
"No survivors," levi mumbled turning oluos unconscious body. He then shot him and walked away.  
"No survivors..." Levi said, choking on his tears. He pressed the gun to his temple. Eren walked up to levi and lightly pushed the gun away. He held Levi as tightly as he could.  
"Can we forget this ever happened..." Levi whispered.  
"I can't promise that... at least not for a while... but I promise you wont be alone.  
Its hard to believe its finally over..." eren said to Levi.  
"Yeah... let's go home," Levi replied.  
It was a strange yet freeing feeling. After the massacre. News of it spread far and wide. For months Levi wasnt left alone. He was harassed by news outlets and reporters. Eren did most of the talking for the two. Levi didnt comment much about the events that transpired that night. The voices remained. Their whispers kept Levi up at night. He never found out why or how they came to be. Some nights he would replay mothers death in his dreams. He would often visit connie and farlans grave. Leaving them flowers and cleaning their grave stones. Levi would sit and talk with them as if they were alive.  
"So will you be coming to my wedding?" He'd ask before leaving. A deep solem feeling lingered in his heart. But whenever he'd look at eren. It felt as if time itself had stopped just for him. The excitement of a wedding was back in isabels mind. Eren and Levi had a small wedding. They married by the beach. Isabel and sasha smiled as they exhanged vows. People threw rice as they left as one. Later in the night. While everyone else drank and ate. Eren and Levi snuck off to a balcony. The moon hung plump in the sky. Levi rested on the railing and took in a deep breath.  
"Something on your mind?" Eren asked.  
"It looks kind of different tonight," Levi replied, looking at the sky.  
"The moon? Yeah it does..."  
"My dad used to tell me... when the moon starts to look different. It means you're thinking of someone," Levi mentioned.  
"Then... who are you thinking of?" Eren asked. Levi turned his head toward eren. He pressed his forehead to erens. Levis fingers folded together with erens.  
"You," Levi answered truthfully.  
"If it were anyone else I'd feel empty..." Levi whispered.  
"Then I'll make a promise to you. I will keep it if you promise too," eren replied.  
"What promise is that?"  
"I promise in death we'll be together. If we were to die tonight. No matter what the circumstances. I'll always find you," Eren told Levi.  
"Even if we're completely awful to each other?"  
"Oh come on Levi... I could hate you completey. But I will always exist for you. Only if you promise..."  
Levi paused for a second. He squeezed erens hand. To anyone else it would feel like a stretch. But after all the events that happened. Levi felt he was the only one that could believe him. Closing his eyes and accepting this truth.  
"So what will your answer be?"  
"I will always be with you. So yes, I promise too," levi answered.  
Elated by Levis response. Eren lifted levi and cradled him in his arms. Feeling lighter than air. Levi couldn't protest against erens actions. He held on for dear Life as eren ran inside with him.  
"GUYS IM ONE LUCKY MAN! HE SAID YES!" Eren hollered. Levi felt his cheeks burn up on the spot. everyone laughed at erens sentence.  
"You idiot! Of course he already said yes! You're married!" Someone shouted. Levi turned erens head and brushed his lips onto erens. The crowd cheered as eren and Levi kissed.  
"Yes we are," levi whispered to eren as their lips parted. For the first time in what felt like forever. Eren and Levi finally had genuine smiles on their faces. 

\- Good end


End file.
